UNSERE ZUKUNFT Los crímenes de la desilusión
by lecaosma
Summary: Un viaje al futuro. Una devastadora revelación, y un misterio por resolver que podría cambiar el destino todos. Este es el final de esta historia Gracias a todos los que la siguieron Cap Final: Alles in deiner Stelle...
1. Chapter 1

**...UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión)...**

**Capitulo 1: La revelación…**

En una oscura habitación iluminada por un par de velas se encontraba un encapuchado, en el centro de un circulo, delineado por un polvo blanco, en el centro del circulo casi imperceptible había unas fotos de cuatros personas, las cuales no se podían detallar bien.

El encapuchado después de recitar unas palabras salio del centro del círculo, tomo una daga y cortando la palma de su mano derecha, dejo que la sangre cayera sobre las fotos, que pudiéndose detallar mejor mostraban unos jóvenes abrazados.

Al terminar de regar las fotos, tomo un libro comenzó a leer una palabras inteligibles para el simple entendimiento, al terminar tomo una pequeña botella que contenía una sustancia humeante de color naranja, que asemejaba al fuego.

Lanzo el contenido de la poción en el centro y antes de que explotara el círculo se alcanzo a escuchar.

-¡¡¡¡UNSERE ZUKUNFT!-

Un joven de unos 17 años se encontraba sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor, limpiando sus gafas mientras esperaba, a su novia.

El joven era alto, delgado de cabello azabache, con unos alucinantes ojos verde esmeralda, con una particular cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo.

Al terminar de limpiar sus gafas las pone en su lugar, justo para ver a su novia bajar por las escaleras.

Una pelirroja, con el cabello recogido en una coleta, con una fina figura que estaba enmarcada por un vestido lila, que le entallaba como una segunda piel; aunque tenía un par de pecas en el rostro no disminuía su belleza antes la intensificaba, enmarcado su ojos color chocolate que iluminaban el camino de aquel joven, que había quedado sin aliento.

-Estoy lista- Dijo la pelirroja, en un tono angelical. Termino de bajar las escaleras y tomo de gancho al joven que no podía creer lo que veía.

-Estas bellísima- Dijo el joven ofreciendo una rosa que minutos antes había tomado de la mesa, que se encontraba junto a el.

-Gracias Harry, tu también estas muy lindo- Dijo la pelirroja dándole un corto beso en los labios –Bueno vamos, si no llegaremos tarde, Hermione y Ron ya nos deben estar esperando-

-Tienes razón, vamos, srta. Weasley- Harry la condujo con la mano hasta la salida de la sala común.

Caminaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor, donde en una mesa los esperaban Hermione y Ron; estos levantaron las manos para que los vieran. Ginny fue la primera en verlos así que sin decir palabra condujo a su novio hasta la mesa. Al llegar la pelirroja se acomodo al lado de Hermione, que también estaba hermosa, con su cabello habitualmente alborotado se encontraba liso, adornado por unas hebillas, brillantes que daban la impresión que tenia estrellas en el cabello, con un hermoso vestido azul platinado, que era ajustado hasta la cintura, y luego caía libremente hasta los tobillos.

-Pensé que tocaba ir a buscarlos- Dijo Ron, en un tono algo severo. El pelirrojo había cambiado bastante del chico que era antes, estaba altísimo, su cabello rojo corto le resaltaban los ojos azules que cada día eran más profundos. Se había convertido en uno de los chicos más deseados de Hogwarts, aunque eso no le importaba ya que hace unos meses por fin se había atrevido a confesarle a Hermione sus sentimientos, ya que era correspondido, ese mismo día de la declaración se habían hecho novios, y aunque aun peleaban se reconciliaban más pronto que antes.

-Dile eso Ginny que fue la que se demoro, pero hay que aceptarlo que valió la pena- Respondió con una amplia sonrisa Harry tomando de la mano a la pelirroja.

-Si no hubiéramos vuelto a Hogwarts, nos estaríamos, perdiendo de esto ¿No creen?- Cometo Hermione, ya que al año escolar anterior tras la muerte de Dumbledore, habían tomado la decisión de salir en busca de las horcruxes (Fragmentos del alma de Voldemort, solo destruyéndolas todas se puede destruir al mago oscuro), habían comenzado su búsqueda una semana después salir a vacaciones iniciaron la exploración de su paradero.

Tras varios intentos habían destruido cinco de la siete solo hacia falta las que estaban en el cuerpo actual de Voldemort y la perteneciente a su serpiente, pero antes de que Harry se enfrentara a el, fueron encontrados por la orden del Fénix en cabeza de Lupin, que los había obligado a regresar al colegio de magia y hechicería.

-Si tienes razón, yo en este momento estaría sola, y sufriendo por no saber de ustedes- Agrego la pelirroja, borrando su sonrisa al solo imaginar la situación.

-Ya no pensemos más en eso que les parece, si más bien disfrutamos de la fiesta, hoy es nuestra noche, no la de Vol… Vol… Voldemort- Dijo apresuradamente el pelirroja aunque aun le costaba pronunciar ese nombre entre Harry y Hermione, lo habían obligado hacerlo.

-Tienes, razón, disfrutemos esta noche, será una de las últimas en las que tendremos paz, hay que aprovecharla- Dijo Harry haciendo que la felicidad volviera a la mesa – Srta. Weasley me concede esta pieza- Dijo el brujo ofreciendo la mano a la pelirroja.

La bruja encantada tomo la mano del moreno. Bailaron la gran parte de la noche, hasta que los pies de Harry pidieron a gritos que descansara un poco.

-¿Ustedes por que no han salido a bailar?- Pregunto Ginny mientras se sentaba imitada por su novio, a su hermano y a su mejor amiga.

-La verdad es que a nosotros se nos da mejor quedar hablando, ¿No amor?- Respondió Ron, apoyado por una afirmación de la castaña con la cabeza.

-Más bien por que no nos acompañan a pasear por los alrededores de Hogwarts, ¿Digan que si?- Propuso Hermione al tiempo que ponía ojos de perrito.

-Me parece una buena idea- Contesto la pelirroja tomando a Harry con la mano, obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Definitivamente no pueden ver un pobre acomodado- Dijo el moreno mientras se ponía de pie.

Los cuatro salieron del Gran Comedor, hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, al salir, todos pudieron sentir un fuego que los envolvía, y al mismo tiempo los quemaba haciendo que los cuatro gritaran del dolor. Al poco tiempo de sentir la tortura Ginny fue la primera de perder el conocimiento, de cerca la siguió Hermione, minutos después Ron y al final Harry.

El primero en despertar fue Harry, al hacerlo vio a sus amigos y a su novia en el suelo, se acerco para asegurarse que estaban bien, después de examinarlos pudo deducir que solo estaban inconcientes. Harry al detallarse bien su alrededor pudo notar que ya no estaban en Hogwarts, y que estaban a plena luz del día tal vez eran las once de la mañana si en una especie de túnel abandonado, casi en ruinas, lleno de papeles y cartones, Harry pensó que talvez en las noches era refugio de algunos indigentes, se podía notar la terrible batalla del que había sido testigo el lugar, Harry no pudo seguir analizando el lugar ya que Hermione despertó.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto desorientada la castaña, al acomodarse quedando sentada en el suelo, pudo notar los mismo que Harry que habían sido trasladados a otro lugar -¿Dónde estamos?-

-No tengo idea, pero aquí es de día yo pienso…- Harry no termino la frase al ver que Ginny y Ron también estaban despertando.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto el moreno acercándose para ayudar a levantar a Ginny del suelo, Ron hizo lo mismo pero con Hermione.

-Creo que… Si ¿Pero donde estamos?- Pregunto la pelirroja, intentándose orientar.

-Siento que ya estado aquí antes- Dijo Ron analizando el lugar.

En una parte más profunda del túnel pudieron escuchar ruidos de pasos, así que los cuatro con mucha cautela ya que no tenían sus varitas, las habían dejado a ocasión del baile.

Al llegar a la fuente del ruido, pudieron ver un hombre caminado de lado a lado, el hombre estaba envuelto en una túnica negra, que se abría cada vez que giraba para cambiar el rumbo, moderadamente alto, delgado, más de lo normal, de cabello azabache, con unos lentes redondos que enmarcaban sus ojos verde esmeralda y con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo.

-Soy yo- Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry, así que sin pensarlo se acerco a aquel hombre.

Cuando se encontraba frente a el, el hombre ni lo determino es como si Harry no existiera, como si no estuviera ahí.

-Creo que no nos puede ver, ni oír- Dijo inteligentemente Hermione, acercándose a Harry, imitada por los pelirrojos.

-Soy yo ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Harry que no dejaba de mirar aquel hombre que tiene firmemente la varita en su mano y miraba para los dos lados del túnel esperado al parecer la llegada de alguien. Hermione iba a responder pero un fuerte ruido al lado derecho del túnel como una especie de pitido los obligo a girar para ver que era.

Al poco tiempo llego un vagón del tren, pero al parecer no había nadie en su interior. El vagón se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el túnel, casi demolido.

- ¡¡¡Ya se!- dijo emocionada Hermione – Estamos en la estación de King's Cross-

-Sabia que antes había estado aquí- Dijo Ron – ¿Pero que le ha pasado?-

Los cuatro jóvenes vieron como el vagón paraba por completo y la puerta se abría el hombre, se puso en guardia dispuesto atacar al más mínimo movimiento.

Al momento del vagón bajo una mujer de cabello rojo liso que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, peinado por la mitad, que le caía sobre el rostro, excesivamente blanca con los ojos delineados de color negro que reafirmaba la ausencia de brillo de estos; pero lo que más resaltaba de la mujer era los labios, estaban coloreados de rojo escarlata.

Su vestido era negro de cuello tortuga en el centro adornado con una fila de botones que llegaban hasta el final del traje, tan ceñido que dejaba ver la bien formada figura de la mujer; era entallado hasta la cintura luego caía libremente tapando más abajo de los tobillos, pero dejando ver unas botas de punta de un brillante casi ofensivo. La mujer aunque hermosa, era bastante sombría.

-Que puntual- Dijo la mujer cuando ya había bajado del vagón marcado cada paso con el sonido que producía las botas al contacto con el suelo; ya se encontraba en la estación, y hablaba en un tono algo burlón.

-¿Qué quieres? "Ginevra"- Pregunto el brujo haciéndole un énfasis al nombre de la mujer.

Ginny casi de desmaya al darse cuenta que era ella, con algunos años más y sin pecas pero era ella, mientras que los demás no se perdían ningún movimiento, de los brujos.

-Es hora de pagar lo pecados cometidos. "Queridito"- Dijo la bruja acercándose peligrosamente al brujo, pero sin tocarlo.

-Aun no todo esta perdido- Contesto algo colérico el brujo, alejándose de aquella mujer.

-Bueno, es verdad, aun tienes vida por que…- La bruja hizo una corta pausa remojándose los labios con la lengua -… por que esta guerra ya la perdiste- Completo la bruja como si estuviera disfrutando cada palabra, que pudiera herir al brujo.

-Aun hay esperanza- La bruja comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, la verdad es que este mundo ya es nuestro, por si no sabias, la semana pasada tomamos el cuartel de la Orden, ósea la casita de tus amigos los rebeldes, lo ultimo que nos faltaba, ya casi no queda rebelión, ya nadie quiere estar en tu guerra- Harry simplemente apretó con más fuerza la varita.

-¡¡¡¿Mi guerra, mi guerra…!- Harry paro un momento respiro hondo intentando calmarse un poco – Por si no recuerdas tu esposito, fue el que comenzó esta guerra, y me metió a mí como a toda la comunidad mágica, sin preguntar- La bruja simplemente sonrió divertida.

-Es verdad, mi esposo la inicio, pero también es cierto que, el te propuso acabar con la guerra, y tu no aceptaste- Contesto la bruja caminado alrededor del brujo.

-¿Uniéndome a ustedes? Eso no es acabar con la guerra, eso simplemente es un poco de tiempo más para que ustedes se les ocurra como exterminar por completo todo aquel que piense distinto- Replico el brujo, con mucha energía.

-Harry, Harry, Harry… No importa, hoy la guerra se acaba- Dijo la bruja trasformando la sonrisa en una extraña mueca, que la hacia ver perversa, mientras se acercaba al brujo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto el brujo como si no entendiera las palabras de la bruja.

-Ahora mismo, aquí afuera, los mortifagos, están exterminado con lo que queda de la rebelión, lo siento, hasta hoy llego tu… sueño- Respondió la bruja en un tono que denotaba una lastima falsa.

-Es… es mentira- Fue lo único que pudo articular el brujo –Entonces por que me trajiste aquí, eso lo hubieran podio hacer en otro lugar ¿Por qué aquí?- Pregunto el brujo intentando aplicar la lógica para demostrar que la palabras de aquella mujer eran mentiras.

-Simple, este lugar tiene una protección contra apariciones- El brujo la miro más confundido, mientras que ella se paraba frente a el.

-No entiendo- La bruja lo miro aburrida, y suspiro.

-Necesitaba entretenerte; unos amigos míos están en tu casa, recuperando algo que tu me robaste, ¿Adivina que?- Pregunto la bruja de forma retadora, susurrando esto ultimo en el oído del brujo.

-No te atreverías…- Dijo el brujo levantando la varita amenazadoramente. La bruja bostezo, haciendo que el brujo perdiera la paciencia –Es imposible, puedes saber donde esta- El brujo estaba dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo pero algo paso -¿Por que no me puedo mover?- El brujo había quedado inmóvil.

-Es obvio que iba a protegerme, estas encantado, no te moverás por un buen rato- Respondió la bruja dejando el tono falso, y reemplazándolo con ira -Harry, ¿Realmente pensaste que la muerte de Ron quedaría en la impunidad?- Pregunto la bruja, la voz le temblaba de toda la rabia que en ese momento la estaba invadiendo.

-Lo… lo de Ron…no fue mi culpa- Respondió el brujo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Que patético, por lo menos acepta tus culpas- Dijo la bruja inclinándose y dándole un corto beso en los labios, al separarse empezó a caminar con dirección al vagón.

-¿Me vas a matar?- Pregunto el brujo.

-Hoy no- La bruja entro al vagón mientras que aparecía, un encapuchado que le susurraba algo al oído.

-¿Qué esperas?- Pregunto el brujo desesperado, la mujer giro y lo vio unos instantes.

-Que sufras tu y tu amiguita … a y dale mi sentido pésame por su perdida - Respondió alegremente la bruja.

-¡¡¡No te metas con Hermione y mucho menos con…!- Grito con infinita rabia el brujo pero fue interrumpido por la bruja.

–Blablablabla… Cállate; mira te presento al nuevo director del departamento de aurores- Dijo la mujer señalando a un hombre que salio a la luz dejando ver un rubio platinado, alto blanco como un papel y de ojos grises -Draco encárgate de que no me siga, pero no lo mates, ese placer es solo mió- La mujer se introdujo más en el vagón.

-¡¡¡No te atrevas a tocarla… No la alejes de mi!- Grito el brujo sintiéndose impotente.

-Solo pienso recuperar lo que es mió, lo que tu descaradamente me robaste- Dijo la bruja –Es tuyo, ya sabes no lo mates- Dijo la bruja dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

-Cuente con ello, Lady Ginevra- Malfoy salio del vagón y este se puso de nuevo en marcha, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de los dos hombres.

Ninguno de los cuatro amigos habían podido articular palabra hasta que el fuego nuevamente volvió y con este el dolor dejándolos inconcientes y de regreso a Hogwarts.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Capitulo 2: El misterio del Alte Tränke…

**...UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión)...**

**Capitulo 2: El misterio del Alte Tränke… **

Ginny despertó en la enfermería del colegio, algo asustada por lo que había acabado de presenciar.

La pelirroja intento ubicar a Harry a Ron y Hermione pero no estaban, ella se encontraba sola en la enfermería. Escucho unos pasos a lo lejos, que se acercaban, vio como la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar pero sin ver a nadie.

-Harry… ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto algo insegura la pelirroja. Harry se quito la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Quien más podía ser?- Contesto el moreno sentándose al lado de la pelirroja y depositando un corto beso en los labios.

-Harry dime que me desmaye al salir del baile y que todo lo que vi fue un horrible sueño- Pidió la joven en un hilo de voz.

-Pues… si nos viste a ti y a mí como los peores enemigos del mundo, quiero decirte que sucedió, que fue real- Dijo Harry sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-Entonces ¿Por que soy la única que esta aquí?-

-Por que fuiste la única que no despertaste, me asuste mucho- Acepto el moreno abrazando fuertemente a su novia.

-¿Era el futuro verdad?- Pregunto Ginny rompiendo el abrazo.

-Si- Harry respiro hondo y continuo hablando –Para ser exactos, esa imagen fue, es o será, bueno como sea, dentro de seis años- El joven bajo la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto sorprendida la bruja.

-Por que Hermione alcanzo a ver en la estación el diario el profeta, que hablaba de la incursión de los mortifagos en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, ósea que el periódico era de la semana pasada- Ginny sin poder evitarlo puso sus manos en la cara y se ataco a llorar.

-Ginny no llores- Intento consolar Harry abrazando a la bruja.

-No puedo… creer… que terminemos… así yo… yo te amo mucho… eres el amor de mi… de mi vida- Expresó la bruja entre los sollozos. Harry tomo la cara de Ginny por el mentó e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

-Ginny yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tu y todo lo que tiene que ver contigo lo amo y lo haré siempre- Harry poco a poco se acerco a la pelirroja hasta fundirse en un beso que poco a poco se convirtió más apasionado.

Poco a poco sus labios, sus manos sus cuerpos necesitaba algo más, a cada beso subía más la temperatura.

Ginny fue la que en un acto de osadía comenzó a abrir la túnica de gala de Harry introduciendo sus manos en el interior del traje, abriendo poco a poco la camisa que en pocos minutos se había convertido en un estorbo.

Harry por su lado no quería quedarse atrás y fue bajando la cremallera del vestido asegurándose que al bajarla sus dedos fríos tocaran la espalda de la pelirroja produciendo unos estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo de la joven.

Al terminar de bajar la cremallera el joven tomo cada extremo del vestido y comenzó a deslizarlo por lo hombros hasta la cintura zafando así los brazos de la joven, dejando al descubierto un pecho blanco con algunas pecas cubierto por un sostén blanco de encaje que hormaba perfectamente a sus senos.

Harry no sabia bien que hacer con tanta belleza que se mostraba frente a el, ya que el y Ginny, jamás habían llegado tan lejos.

Harry muy lentamente la acerco a hacia el y comenzó a delinear la figura de la pelirroja con el dedo hasta la cintura donde su mano volvió a subir pero por la espalda. Por su lado Ginny ya había abierto toda camisa del brujo, mientras le quitaba la túnica que callo al piso con camisa. El deseo los estaba intoxicado a los dos, pero el moreno en su último hilo de razón decidió detenerse, por que si seguía sabia que ya no iba poder dar marcha atrás.

-¿Ginny…. Estas… segura…de lo que…. Estamos…. apunto de hacer?- Pregunto el brujo con la respiración entrecortada. Ginny le sonrió seductoramente.

-Nunca estado tan segura de algo en mi vida- Respondió la pelirroja metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón del joven, haciendo que las dudas de este desparecieran al igual que su razón.

En ese momento Harry termino de quitarle el vestido a Ginny mientras esta se deshacía del pantalón. Harry beso centímetro a centímetro la piel de la bruja hasta que con un poco de dificultad abrió el broche del sostén dejando que los senos de la bruja rozaran su pecho. El brujo emprendió un recorrido desde el cuello de la pelirroja hasta sus senos con su boca, donde se detuvo por varios minutos, causando gemidos de placer de la joven.

Ginny que no sabia muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus manos se deslizaron dentro del bóxer del muchazo y empezaron a acariciar el miembro viril de joven haciendo que ahora el gimiera de placer.

Harry deseando que Ginny experimentara lo que el; la recostó en la cama, y bajo de los senos pasando por el vientre hasta la intimidad de la bruja, proporcionando con su boca unos placeres jamás imaginados por la pelirroja.

Harry se sintió satisfecho al escuchar los gemidos la bruja que aunque intentaba reprimir, era casi imposible.

La bruja ya estaba al punto de llegar a su límite cuando Harry se detuvo y volvió a subir hasta la boca de la joven.

Ginny queriendo experimentar más, bajo primero con las manos y luego con los pies el bóxer del hombre que despertaba tantas sensaciones en ella.

Harry con mucho cuidado, comenzó a introducir su miembro en el interior de la joven. Ginny de primer momento sintió una incomodidad; hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo se acoplaba a las nuevas situaciones en las que estaba siendo sometido. La incomodidad rápidamente se fue, y con esto llego un placer inexplicable que subía y bajaba por todo su cuerpo cada vez más intenso; las caderas de los jóvenes habían entrado en un juego, que los hacia gemir del placer por lo que los hacia experimentar. Hasta que los dos sintieron una explosión de placérseles que los dejo exhaustos, y más enamorados que nunca.

Después de una hora aproximadamente, Harry se levanto con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Ginny, que dormía placidamente. El moreno se viste, para salir, ya que es conciente de que si los descubren podrían expulsarlos.

Ginny lentamente se despierta, y ve al brujo poniéndose su capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte?- Pregunto la pelirroja levantándose para quedar sentada.

-No te quería despertar- Contesto el brujo acercándose para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la bruja –Te amo, más tarde hablamos- El brujo se cubrió con la capa y salio de la enfermería.

Después de un último chequeo Ginny por fin pudo salir de la enfermería donde la esperaba Ron y Hermione, la pelirroja se extraño mucho de no ver a Harry, pero pensó que debía haber una buena razón. Al momento de verla los dos se abalanzaron a la pelirroja abrazándola.

-Me preocupe mucho, nunca me lo vuelvas hacer- Dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el contacto.

-Te ves luminosa, la noche en la enfermería te hizo mucho bien- Comento la castaña, separándose de la pelirroja.

-¿Enserio? Creo que será por que dormí- Respondió nerviosamente la joven.

-Bueno, no importa- Agrego Hermione –Harry nos está esperando en la sala de los menesteres, vamos- Ginny suspiro de que si existía una razón por la ausencia del moreno.

Los amigos muy sigilosamente fueron hasta el tercer piso para llegar a la sala de los menesteres.

Cuando entraron Harry se levanto y corrió hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja para recibirla con un abrazo y un beso.

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? Me preocupé mucho- Expresó el moreno soltando a la pelirroja.

-No nos demoramos, y eso ahora no importa ¿Tienes el libro?- Pregunto la castaña sin rodeos.

-Si, aquí esta- Manifestó el moreno levantando un libro de pociones de pasta de cuero nueva –El libro del príncipe- Agrego el brujo con algo de amargura por recordar a su dueño. (N/A: El dueño es Snape, para los que no han leído el sexto libro).

-Bueno, pásamelo- Apuntó la castaña, el moreno al momento paso el libro. Hermione duro varios minutos pasando las hojas hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba. -Aquí esta- Afirmo la castaña mientras leía unos apuntes hechos al libro por Snape – i "_Algunas pociones pueden llegar a regresar en el tiempo como el que tiene el gira-tiempo en la arena de su reloj; pero dicen que existen pociones que llevan al futuro, como aparece en libro_ b _ "**Alte Tränke**"._ /b /i _- _Hermione miro unos segundos más el libro –Es todo, no hay más- Expuso mientras bajaba la cabeza algo decepcionada la bruja.

-No te desanimes- Le dijo Ron a la castaña con una sonrisa –Ahora tenemos el nombre de un libro, tenemos un lugar donde buscar- Hermione levanto la cabeza negando con esta.

-Si tenemos un libro, pero ese libro no esta en Hogwarts ¿Dónde más podremos buscarlo, sin llamar la atención?- Razono la castaña.

-¿Segura que no esta aquí?- Pregunto Harry.

-¡¡¡Claro!- Objeto algo molesta –Nadie mejor en Hogwarts conoce esa biblioteca como yo, y estoy segura que ese libro no esta aquí-

-¡¡Tengo una idea!- Exclamo Ron -Solo hay una biblioteca mejor que la que hay en Hogwarts, hay debe estar el libro- Todos los miraron algo sorprendidos.

-Nunca vamos a poder entrar al ministerio- Declaró Hermione, encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Estas diciendo que entremos a la biblioteca del ministerio de magia?- Pregunto Harry estupefacto.

-Ya entramos una vez al ministerio, esta vez será más fácil- Ninguno podía creer las palabras de Ron.

-Parece que tu ya tienes un plan, ¿No lo comentas?- Sugirió el moreno.

-Es simple, Harry tu el año pasado con Dumbledore entraron con escobas al colegio, nosotros saldremos de la misma forma, por la noche, nadie sospechara será perfecto- Expuso Ron.

-Creo que tu plan necesita unos retoques, pero puede funcionar- Apoyo Ginny.

-No habiendo más opción, pues planeemos bien esto- Complemento Harry, sentándose imitado por Ginny que lo hizo al lado de este.

-Están locos- Afirmo Hermione –Pero cuentan conmigo- Ron se acerco a la castaña y le dio un corto beso –Pero primero déjenme investigar que más puedo encontrar referente al libro, no podemos llegar al ministerio sin saber donde buscar-

-Hermione tiene razón, no podemos llegar al ministerio y buscar en todos los libros, no acabaríamos nunca, y solo tenemos una noche para encontrarlo- Todo afirmaron.

-Esta decidido mientras encuentro algo esta… misión se suspenderá momentáneamente- Concluyo sobre el la búsqueda de libro.

-Bueno, ahora me pueden explicar, ¿Por qué es tan importante el libro? Recuerden ayer yo no estuve, me tienen que actualizar- Dijo Ginny, llena de dudas.

-No hablamos mucho, simplemente nos propusimos investigar tres cosas- Explicaba Hermione –Primero; ¿Cuál fue el hechizo o poción utilizada, segundo; ¿Quién lo realizo? Y tercero ¿Qué fue lo que paso, para que cambiaras de bando?- Hermione hizo una pausa y fue a buscar unos apuntes de su maleta al encontrarlos se los ofreció a Ginny –Mira, ayer concluimos que no pudo ser un simple hechizo, que debió ser una poción y no cualquier poción- Ginny miro los apuntes sin entender mucho lo que decían.

-¿Que tiene que ver el libro de Snape en todo esto?- Pregunto Ginny algo confundida.

-Eso lo puedo responder yo- Manifestó el moreno- Recordé que el año pasado había visto en el libro del príncipe algo sobre viaje en el tiempo por eso estamos aquí, tenia que buscarlo –Ginny no se había fijado que se encontraba en una especie de closet grande lleno de cachivaches y al dirigir su mirada al fondo vio el esqueleto de la puerta por donde habían entrado los mortifagos el año pasado.

-No recordaba que aquí habías guardado el libro- Comento la pelirroja en un balbuceo –Segunda pregunta ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la persono que nos llevo al futuro? Algo me dice que no fue ninguno de nosotros- Argumento la chica algo triste.

-Aun estamos resolviendo ese problemita, pero estamos seguros de que fue alguien que nos aprecia y quiere que cambiemos el futuro- Respondió Ron, sentándose en una caja cerca de Ginny y Harry.

-No voy a preguntar como vamos a saber el porque- Indicó la pelirroja, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

-Ginny tienes razón todo es complicado y se complica al transcurrir el tiempo, pero ya tenemos una persona que nos pudo haber invocado- Afirmo la castaña, Ginny levanto la cabeza. –Lupin, la persona que hizo esto debe tener unos amplios conocimientos de magia, y no te cualquier tipo de magia- Ginny quedo algo pensativa.

-¿Cuando dicen que nos invocaron se refieren a que el hechizo lo hicieron desde el futuro?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Para ser sincera, no lo se, pero creo que nos convocaron desde el futuro- Indicó algo insegura Hermione.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Por que lo que vimos en la estación, era muy especifico, quien nos invoco sabia que era lo que nos iba mostrar, si la persona no conocía el futuro ¿Para que nos invocaría en una estación? Era para que viéramos tu encuentro con Harry- Ginny bajo la mirada.

-¿Ahora que?- Cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Ahora tengo que ir a clase, después voy a pasar por la biblioteca- Respondió Hermione recogiendo sus cosas –Nos vemos en el almuerzo- Se acerco a Ron y le dio un beso y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

-Bueno yo también me voy, quede con Seamus de jugar un partido de ajedrez- Señaló Ron levantándose de la caja –Nos vemos en el gran comedor- Y salio de las sala dejando a Harry y Ginny solos.

Ellos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Harry decidió romperlo.

-Ginny, se que esto no es fácil pero…- No pudo continuar la pelirroja lo callo poniendo su dedo índice en la boca del moreno.

-Harry… No hablemos más de esto- Susurro Ginny poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho del brujo –Solo abrázame, quiero sentirte lo más cerca de mi- Harry la abrazo y duraron así hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Habían transcurrido desde la conversación en la sala de los menesteres dos semanas en las que Hermione aun no encontraba nada sobre el libro y en las que Harry y Ginny estaban más unidos que nunca, solo se separaban para ir a clase el resto del tiempo estaban juntos.

Ginny como cosa extraña estaba sola en la sala común, leyendo un libro para herbó-logia; la pelirroja cada día estaba más hermosa y luminosa el nivel en el que había llegado su relación con Harry la hacia sentirse tan bien. Mientras seguía leyendo fue interrumpida por Hermione que entra apresuradamente a la sala.

-¿Hermione que pasa?- Pregunto algo alarmada la pelirroja.

-Encontré quien escribió el Alte Tränke- Ginny quedo mirando muy fijamente a Hermione para que le digiera quien había sido – Fue Gottlieb Klopstock, ¿contenta?- Ginny la mira más confundida.

-¿Y ese quien es?- Pregunto la pelirroja, Hermione la miro y suspira para sentarse al lado de la joven.

-Ahí esta el dilema, es un escritor muggle- Ginny no podía creer lo que le había dicho la castaña.

-Es imposible los muggles no escriben libros mágicos-

-Exacto, si es verdad que el hechizo salio del Alte Tränke, ese libro es más oscuro de lo que había pensado y por consiguiente también el hechizo- Ginny iba a preguntar algo más pero fue interrumpida por Harry y Ron que acababan de entrar a la sala.

-¿Qué son esas caras?- Pregunto Ron.

-Si mis investigaciones son correctas; tal vez para la próxima semana podamos ir a buscar el libro- Afirmo la castaña, Harry iba a preguntar que era lo que había descubierto pero no pudo.

-Espera antes de que le cuentes, por que crees que el libro es oscuro- Dijo la pelirroja, mientras que Harry y Ron las miraban son comprender.

-Por que cuando un muggle escribe un libro mágico de este nivel, es que fue un instrumento de alguna entidad, y los seres que hacen eso no son humanos, ni siquiera tienen alma- Ginny quedo atónita ante las palabras de la castaña e igual de preocupada que esta.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Espero que le haya gustado el cap…**


	3. Capitulo 3: En el ministerio…

**...UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión)...**

**Capitulo 3: En el ministerio… **

Hermione ya había actualizado a los muchachos de lo que había encontrado, los cuatro estaban muy preocupados por que eran lo que iban a descubrir. Después de aquella reunión ya habían planeado como era que iban a entrar a la biblioteca del ministerio.

-Ron ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Hermione sentándose al lado de su novio, los dos se encontraban solos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Estaba pensando, que si tienes razón con respecto al libro, y que es oscuro y todo eso, y el hechizo o la poción salio de este, la persona que nos invoco se tomo demasiadas molestias, para mostrarnos tan poca información- Hermione no había pensado en eso, pero Ron tenia razón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto la castaña mirando a los ojos del pelirrojo.

-No quiero decir nada en concreto, solo que… por que no nos mostró mejor el momento en que Ginny cambio de bando, o no se, algo que nos diera más información, para poder cambiar lo que va a pasar, es muy extraño- Respondió Ron.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero… que tal que la persona que nos invoco crea que esa escena resumía lo que iba a pasar, de pronto lo que va a pasar, no es tan sencillo de explicar- Hermione quedo en silencio un momento, y tomo un poco de aire –Ron es que no es solo que Ginny cambie de bando, también es que tu vas a morir, y creo que eso tiene en buena parte que ver con todo lo que va a pasar- Ron bajo el rostro.

-¿Crees que no eh pensado en eso? Todo el tiempo, no es fácil saber que en seis años voy a estar muerto no voy a llegar a cumplir 24 años o… o lo peor es que tal vez morí antes de pronto ni siquiera paso este año- Ron se puso las manos en el rostro –Hermione, yo tenia sueños, quería tener hijos, una familia, una casa, y me siento impotente al saber que ya no va ser- La castaña abrazo al pelirrojo entre sollozos.

-Vamos a cambiar ese futuro vamos hacer uno nuevo, te lo juro- Ron correspondió el abrazo de la castaña, intentando disimular el miedo que tenia de que no lograran cambiar ese futuro. El pelirrojo separo a la joven y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo le limpio las lágrimas.

-Ya no más, todo va ha salir bien, a nosotros siempre todo no sale bien- Le dijo con una sonrisa. La castaña afirmo con la cabeza; en ese momento entraron en la sala Ginny y Harry abrazados.

-¿Qué hacen?- Pregunto Ginny sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala.

-Nada en especial y ¿ustedes?- les pregunto Ron.

-Estábamos dando un paseo por el lago- Respondió Harry.

-¿Preparados para mañana?- Pregunto Hermione intentando disimular que había estado llorando.

-No, pero que se le va hacer- Declaró Harry, recostándose en el borde de una mesa que se encontraba al frente de sus amigos –Ahh, antes de que se me olvide McGonagall, te estaba buscando, que fueras a la dirección cuando pudieras- Recordó el moreno poniendo su mano en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que hasta ahora me dices?- Pregunto la castaña levantándose a toda prisa del sillón y tomando su maleta –Después nos vemos- Se alcanzo a oír antes de que despareciera por el retrato la sra. Gorda.

-Pues yo también los dejo quede con Neville de ayudarlo en DCO- Cometo poco animado el moreno mientras se acercaba a Ginny, para darle un beso –Nos vemos en el almuerzo- Agrego el brujo alejándose de los hermanos.

-Te amo- Le dijo Ginny antes de que Harry saliera por el cuadro.

-Yo también- Respondió el brujo, saliendo de la sala común.

-Quedamos tú y yo, hermanito- Comento la pelirroja sentándose en el lugar que minutos antes había ocupado Hermione.

-Si, estoy cansado- Manifestó el pelirrojo, recostando la cabeza sobre el espaldar de la silla –Me alegro que estés tan bien con Harry, te sienta bien, por que cada día te pones más linda-

-Gracias, pero tu también estas con Hermione muy bien ¿Verdad?- Pregunto algo insegura la pelirroja.

-No estamos peleando, si a eso te refieres-

-Pero pasa algo ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la pelirroja sin levantar la mirada de su hermano mientras el tenia los ojos cerrados.

-No es que pase algo, más bien creo que estamos un poco afectados por todo lo que ha pasado estas ultimas semanas- Respondió el brujo sin cambiar de posición.

-Ron… aunque tu pienses que a mi no me importa lo que nos enteramos con respecto a tu futuro… te juro… la verdad es que no se como hablar de esto, no me cabe en la cabeza que no vayas a estar para mi como siempre lo has estado- Confeso la pelirroja algo triste.

-Jamás eh pensado que no te importe, y no te voy a mentir me preocupa mi futuro y mucho, pero más me preocupa, lo que te va a pasar a ti, Ginny no es solo el hecho de que cambiaras de bando, si que estas casada con…- Ron ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando Ginny se recostó en el pecho del joven, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Crees que no lo se, ni siquiera puedo tocar ese tema con Harry, por que me siento mal- Dijo la bruja en un hilo de voz –Y a pesar de todo lo que vimos, a mi me preocupa más que tu no vas a estar a mi lado y… que… tal vez… Harry tenga…. La… culpa- La última palabra fue dicha tan bajo para que solo Ron la pudiera escuchar –Pero yo amo ese hombre, y ahora no lo creo capaz de nada, pero el de la estación… ese no era el Harry que conocemos, era otra persona, se le veía en los ojos- Ron abrazo a Ginny.

-Tranquila, nunca vas a ver a ese Harry, haré todo lo posible, y hasta lo imposible para que nunca llegue ese futuro, para que no sufras- Dijo Ron intentando convencer a Ginny y de paso a si mismo de que ese futuro jamás llegara.

Todos ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, solo faltaba Hermione, que aun no había llegado, Ron parecía algo impaciente, hasta que vio por la puerta entrar a la castaña, algo apresurada.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Ron.

-Con McGonagall- Respondió acomodándose en la silla, que había al lado de Ron.

-¿Qué quería?- Pregunto Harry que se encontraba al frente de ellos.

-Preguntar como seguía Ginny y…- La castaña paro de hablar mientras servia una de sus ensaladas favoritas en el plato -… y que le digiera la verdad, de que era lo que había pasado- Completo la castaña mientras llevaba a su boca un poco de ensalada.

-¿La verdad? ¿Pero como…?- Cuestiono algo sorprendido Harry mientras que Ginny se unía a la conversación.

-Pues, me dijo que unos alumnos le habían contado que nos habían escuchado gritar y que cuando llegaron para ver que había pasado, estamos levantándonos del suelo, menos Ginny- Hermione tomo un poco de jugo de calabaza y continuo –Así que ella sospecha que le estamos ocultando algo-

-¿Y tu que le dijiste?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Obvio que le dije que no había pasado nada, si habíamos gritado era por que nos habíamos asustado mucho con tu desmayo, nada más- Le comento la castaña.

-Pero…- Harry no pudo ni empezar lo que iba a decir por que una lechuza se paro frente a Hermione con una especie de carta -¿Quién te escribió?-

-Es de mis padres- Respondió abriendo apresuradamente la carta y leyendo su contenido, ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos. Después de unos minutos la castaña termino de leer algo sorprendida –No… puede ser-

-¿Qué paso? ¿Malas noticias?- Pregunto Ron ya preocupado.

-Algo así, pero no son noticias de mi casa, es un favor que le pedí a mi papá- Dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué favor era?- Pregunto Harry, acercándose más hacia el frente.

-Le pedí que buscara la biografía de Gottlieb Klopstock, pero lo que encontró fue algo que yo no esperaba-

-¿Qué encontró?- Pregunto Ginny, con la misma curiosidad con la que Ron y Harry observaban a Hermione.

-Primero deben saber que cuando un muggle es utilizado como instrumento, siempre son personas herejes, o personas desquiciadas- Todos las miraron sin comprender –Lo que quiero decir es que los muggles que son utilizados para esto, son personas socialmente desviadas-

-¿Desviadas? A que te refieres con desviadas- Pidió Harry, intentando entender lo que quería decir la castaña.

-Locos, sádicos, masoquistas, sacrílegos etc. Todas las conductas reprobadas en una sociedad, esos muggles las realizan, por eso son elegidos, por esos… seres-

-Y por lo visto nuestro escritor no lo es ¿o me equivoco?- Concluyo Ron.

-No te equivocas, Klopstock, era un poeta religioso, su libro más importante fue "_El Mesías"_, además era un modelo de buen comportamiento, según lo que dice aquí- Dijo la castaña señalando la carta –No tiene el tipo, para ser elegido, no entiendo- La castaña releyó el escrito, sin entender, el por que.

-Entre más cerca estas de Dios, más cerca estas del Diablo- Comento Ron, haciendo que la mirada de sus amigos se posara en el, bastantes sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto sorprendida Hermione.

-Ginny, no se si recuerdas el viaje a Italia- Ginny afirmo con la cabeza – Bueno recuerdo que debía tener 7 u 8 años y acompañe a mi papá al Vaticano y entramos a la Capilla Sixtina, ya que era un monumento muy importante para los muggles, ya saben con lo que le gusta a mi papá todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos y había una pintura de San Francisco de Asís, recuerdo que el guía nos dijo que fue el primer caso de… de estimas, no, no, es estigmas, y que el sufrió mucho, por que entre más cerca de Dios estaba, más cerca se encontraba el Diablo para tentarlo, por que el era un hombre santo, no se por que, pero esa frase quedo conmigo hasta hoy-

-Ahora estoy más asustada- Confeso la castaña.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Por que no se a quien o a que realmente nos estamos enfrentado-

-Mi verdadera preocupación es como vamos a buscar ese libro, como lo habría catalogado el ministerio, libro oscuro o libro santo-

-Ahora recordando la biblioteca del ministerio tiene un área de libros religiosos muggles, creo que nos vamos a tener que dividir en dos grupos unos irán al la área de libros oscuros y los otros a la sección muggle ¿De acuerdo?- Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

El día había llegado, todo estaba preparado, los cuatro se encontrarían a las 11pm. En la sala común para salir los cuatro. Afortunadamente ya no había nadie en la sala, así que no hubo ningún problema al encontrase.

Hermione había estudiado un hechizo para salir por el retrato sin despertar a la sra. Gorda, con ayuda del mapa del merodeador, pudieron llegar hasta el bosque prohibido, ya que era la única parte que no estaba protegido del colegio, y aunque habían aurores revisando el área con el mapa fue sencillo esquivarlos. Por fin llegaron al bosque.

-Bueno hay que buscar las escobas- Dijo Harry buscando con cuidado entre los arbustos.

-Aquí hay una- Señalo Ginny y luego saco otra y otra, eran solo tres escobas ya que Hermione no sabía bien volar, compartiría la escoba con Ron.

-Bueno tenemos que esperar a que pase la brigada de aurores y partiremos- Explico Harry mirando el mapa, mientras Hermione y Ginny se sentaban en un tronco, medio mohoso.

Después de unos minutos Harry reviso por última vez el mapa y lo guardo en su capa.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- indico el moreno y cada uno se subió a la escoba. Lo que Harry no había visto era que un auror regresaba, por que había perdido su billetera, y retornaba a buscarla. El auror al ver las sombras despegar comenzó a lanzar hechizos para alertar a los demás aurores.

-Genial tenemos compañía- Dijo Harry elevándose lo que más podía para que las nueves lo taparan seguido de cerca por Ron y Ginny.

-No vamos a poder seguir si los aurores nos persiguen, son más- Asevero Hermione aferrada a Ron.

-¿Qué propones?- Pregunto Harry.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa – Nosotros podemos desaparecer, visualicemos el ministerio y listo- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Ginny no puede desaparecer y yo estoy licenciada, es cuestión de tiempo para que me descubran- Ron y Harry se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Tienes razón pero ni Ron, ni yo tenemos licencia así que no nos pueden rastrear- Hermione sonrió y se apretó aun más fuerte si eso fuera posible a Ron –Ginny acércate yo te llevare- La pelirroja obedeció al brujo y se unió a el.

-¿La parte de atrás del ministerio la recuerdas?- Pregunto Ron.

-Si ¿Allá vamos a llegar?- Pregunto el moreno, Ron afirmo.

Los dos brujos cerraron los ojos, e intentaron concentrarse aunque era difícil con el sonio de los aurores acercándose a ellos.

Un auror pudo escullar dos hombres hablando, tras una nueve, cuando se giro para atacar no había absolutamente nada. Al poco tiempo llego otro auror.

-¿Algo?- Pregunto el que había acabado de llegar.

-Notifiquen al ministerio, quiero el informe de las apariciones y desapariciones de todos los registrados, estoy seguro que aquí alguien se esfumo- El auror asintió e invocó un patronus en forma de águila que se alejo rápidamente al ministerio.

Hermione sintió un fuerte mareo, y al abrir los ojos se encontraba en un callejón por el que con una pequeña luz que alumbraba, al extremo derecho se escuchaba música y personas hablando, tras ella casi imperceptible había una puerta.

-¿Estamos detrás del ministerio?- Pregunto algo desubicada la castaña mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Ron.

-Nosotros si, no se si Harry y Ginny también- La castaña enfoco vio a lo lejos por el extremo izquierdo se acercaban dos personas.

-Creo que allá vienen- Señalo la castaña acercándose. Efectivamente eran Harry y Ginny, pero la pelirroja estaba en brazos del moreno, cosa alarmo a Ron.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Ron acercándose a la pareja para ayudar a Harry.

-Me maree, más de la cuenta eso es todo- Respondió la pelirroja incorporándose de nuevo.

-¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Qué puedes continuar?- Pregunto Hermione al ver lo pálida que estaba la pelirroja.

-Si, no se preocupen, ahora tenemos más problemas, estoy bien- Respondió la joven.

-Esta bien, entremos- Respondió la castaña, sacando la varita de su túnica, y recitando un hechizo, al momento la puerta que minutos antes se encontraba cerrada, desde el centro se comenzó a formar un hoyo negro, cada vez más grande hasta que se puso de un tamaño casi igual al de la puerta –Entren rápido- Les indico Hermione –Que no puedo tenerlo mucho tiempo abierto- El primero en entrar fue Harry siguió Ginny, luego Ron y por ultimo Hermione, justo a tiempo para que el agujero se cerrara.

Harry hizo Lumus, ya que el ministerio estaba muy oscuro.

-Bien ¿Estamos todos?- Pregunto el moreno. Al unísono se escucho la voz de los tres.

-Bueno ahora…- Hermione saco de su túnica un mapa del ministerio, e ilumino con su varita para indicar donde había que buscar- … Tenemos que tomar las escaleras y subir dos pisos, girar a la derecha, allí esta la biblioteca-

-No perdamos más tiempo, vamos- Se apresuro a decir Harry algo impaciente.

-Si, ya son las 11: 34pm. Antes de las cinco tenemos que estar de camino a Hogwarts- Comento Hermione viendo su reloj –Vamos-

Los cuatro lentamente comenzaron a caminar, subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y giraron, para ver las imponentes puertas de la biblioteca.

-Fue fácil ¿No?- Cometo Ginny, sacando una tiza de su túnica, la pelirroja comenzó a dibujar una puerta más pequeña, al terminar se alejo –A ver si funciona "_Donde no hay puerta necesitamos una, por los cuatro elemento invocamos una_" – Ginny algo tímida se acerco a la puerta dibujada y tomo la perilla que ya era real y abrió la puerta, que era menos de la mitad de la verdadera puerta –Pueden pasar- Les indico Ginny haciendo una reverencia.

Los cuatro entraron y quedaron asombrados con lo grande que era la biblioteca. Tenia filas interminables de estantes llenos de libros, diez ventanales gigantescos por los que entraba la luz de las estrellas, en el centro estaba la recepción, y en el segundo piso estaba la sala de lectura, era bellísima, Hermione estaba anonadada.

-Increíble que este aquí en estas condiciones – Dijo la castaña algo decepcionada. -Bueno es hora de separarnos, Harry y Ginny tienen que subir, encontraran un pasillo ahí giran a la izquierda y encontraran una habitación con la puerta negra, ahí es el área de libros negros. ¿Tienen reloj?- Harry levanto la mano derecha dejando ver su reloj –Bueno nos encontramos aquí faltando 15 para las cuatro, ¿correcto?-

-Correcto- Los cuatro ya se iban a encaminar cuando Harry los detuvo -¿Dónde van a estar ustedes?- Les pregunto a Hermione y a Ron.

-Si ves donde esta la ultima venta, al frente de allí vamos a estar- Señalo con la mano la bruja –Ya saben faltando 15 para las cuatro- Dijo la castaña alejándose con Ron.

Harry y Ginny subieron e encontraron la puerta sin ninguna dificultad, ahora el problema era como iban a entrar.

-Ginny ¿Por qué no intentas el hechizo que hiciste a horita?- Sugirió el brujo. La joven sin mucho convencimiento hizo el hechizo pero nada paso el estado de la puerta no cambio.

-¿Harry tu recuerdas ese hechizo del príncipe para que nadie escuchara lo que hablaban?- Pregunto la pelirroja con una idea en su cabeza.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-Hazlo- Harry sin entender mucho lo hizo. Ginny tomo su varita y voló la puerta, creando un fuerte sonido que solo ellos oyeron.

-Ojala que nadie haya escuchado- Comento el brujo siguiendo a la joven mientras la seguía hasta el interior de la habitación; sin saber que esta tenia una protección especial, que los dejaría encerrados.

-Mira toma y busca en esta cartilla yo buscare en esta- Dijo la bruja dándole una cartilla casi igual de gruesa a al libro de la historia de Hogwarts y eso ya era mucho decir, el joven se sentó en una repisa y comenzó a buscar-

-Ginny ¿Cómo debo buscar?- Pregunto el joven.

- Debes buscar Alte Tränke o a Gottlieb Klopstock que es el escritor- Harry abrió el extenso catalogo y comenzó a buscar al igual que Ginny.

Por su parte Hermione y Ron también estaban buscando con la diferencia que ellos les toco libro por libro ya que no había ningún catalogo.

-¿Algo?- Pregunto Ron mirando libro por libro.

-Nada, no puedo creer… - Hermione no pudo terminar ya que un quejido de Ron la interrumpió -¿Qué paso?-

-Me corte con la hoja de este libro- Explico el pelirrojo.

Ya habían pasado varias horas, ya eran las 3:13am. Ellos no encontraban nada, hasta que un libro llamo la atención de Ron.

-Hermione como dijiste que se llamaba el libro más importante que había escrito este tipo- Le dijo Ron tomando un libro.

-El Mesías ¿Por qué?- Ron saco el libro, vio que el estante correspondía a literatura antigua muggle. Al abrirlo se formo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mira el libro con detenimiento- Le dijo el brujo pasándole el libro. La castaña lo tomo y lo abrió y comenzó a leer la primera página. Al no encontrar nada siguió con la segunda en la que había una dedicatoria.

"A_ los que buscan respuestas, están en el interior, siempre han estado en el interior_"

_Gottlieb Klopstock_

-Claro, en el interior- La bruja tomo su varita –Revelas tus secretos- Pero nada paso.

-No Hermione, esa no es la forma- Ron tomo el libro nuevamente, y miro entre las paginas, hasta que llego a un dibujo que tenia el libro, era el único dibujo que había.

En el dibujo se encontraban doce hombres con llamas sobre su cabeza, que representaba el espíritu santo. Al borde izquierdo donde debía estar la firma del dibujante estaba:

"_du enthüllst die Wahrheit" _

En letra muy pequeña.

-Intenta con "du enthüllst die Wahrheit", haber que pasa- Hermione tomo el libro e hizo caso a Ron. Al terminar el libro se ilumino y las letras se comenzaron a borrar para ser reemplazadas por otras. Al terminar la pasta del libro seguía siendo la misma, pero el contenido era otro. Hermione empezó a revisar el libro y al ver la segunda página había un titulo y otra frase.

_Alte Tränke_

_1763_

"_Han buscado la verdad, ahora sufrirán las consecuencias de haberla encontrado" _

_Gottlieb Klopstock_

Era lo único en español, el resto del libro se encontraba en otro idioma, que ellos no conocían.

Hermione vio el reloj, faltaban 20 para las 4am.

-Tenemos que irnos, pero antes…- Hermione arranco la pasta del libro y acto seguido arranco la pasta de otro libro que había en una de las repisas, y las intercambio- Ahora si vamos- Tomado la castaña la mano del pelirrojo lo saco de allí llegando al centro de la biblioteca donde horas antes habían quedado en encontrarse con Harry y Ginny.

Harry ya estaba aburrido no encontraban nada, ya que el catalogo estaba organizado por fechas no por orden alfabético les había tocado revisar hoja por hoja; hasta que algo fatigado el moreno miro el reloj.

-Ginny falta 18 minutos para las 4am. Tenemos que irnos- Dijo el brujo dejando el catalogo algo decepcionado.

-Vamos- Cuando los dos llegaron a la puerta, aunque no se veía nada no se podía pasar era como un campo de energía -Oh oh, tenemos problemas- Harry se acerco al campo de energía y al tocarlo sintió un fuerte corrientazo que lo lanzo al suelo.

-Serios problemas- Afirmo el brujo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto la pelirroja asustada.

-Tengo una idea, pero algo me dice que nos va a traer problemas- Ginny lo miro.

-¿Más? imposible- Harry sonrió.

-Hazte atrás- Harry tomo firmemente la varita – Hunsefriju – Dijo el brujo y el campo de energía se congelo rápidamente, acto seguido estallo el campo congelado despertando los escudos del ministerio – Salgamos- 

Cuando iban saliendo se encontraron a Hermione y a Ron.

-¿Qué hicieron?- Pregunto Ron.

-Nos habíamos quedado encerrados solo salimos- Respondió inocentemente el moreno.

-Era salir no destruir el ministerio- Comento algo molesta Hermione al ver el estado de la puerta, y todo a su alrededor que se encontraba en negrecido y en ruinas.

-¿Tenias una idea mejor?- Pregunto Harry.

-Claro, pero por impacientes ahora tenemos aproximadamente 3 minutos antes de que este lugar se llene de aurores, buena esa- Harry sonrió sarcásticamente e iba a responder pero no pudo.

-Este no es el momento para esto, ahora tenemos que salir- Dijo Ron lo que dejo sorprendidos a todos ya que en otra época el era que debía estar peleando con Hermione no Harry, y calmándolos el moreno no el pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón ¿Que propones?- Pregunto Harry como niño regañado.

-Primero salir de la biblioteca, a fuera veremos que hacemos- Todos asintieron, y salieron de la misma forma en laque habían entrado.

Ya afuera Ginny saco un pañuelo para limpiar el dibujo.

-¿Ginny que haces?- Pregunto Harry algo impaciente.

-Hay que dejar el menor rastro posible- Dijo la pelirroja terminando de limpiar.

-Vamos, por aquí- Les indico la castaña con el mapa en la mano.

Bajaron por las escaleras, hasta el primer piso, ya podían escuchar los aurores llegando a la puerta principal del ministerio.

-¿Por donde cogemos?- Pregunto Ginny, que estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-Bajen por las escaleras del fondo- Les indico una voz.

Todos siguieron la indicación, y bajaron por unos cinco minutos, hasta una habitación.

Aunque todos estaban cansados por el descenso fue inevitable ver el lugar al que habían llegado.

Una gran habitación, con muchos muebles viejos cubiertos por mantas blancas, que por el tiempo ya no eran tan blancas.

-La puerta del fondo, los llevara a la calle principal- Hermione busco de donde provenía la voz, pero no encontraba la procedencia, pero al confirmar en su mapa que lo que decía era cierto decidió dejar para después el juzgar la ayuda, el resto de los jóvenes también se habían dado cuenta de la extraña voz que los ayudaba pero tomaron la misma actitud de la castaña, no había tiempo para hacer preguntas.

-Háganle caso, ahora- Ordeno la castaña. Todos salieron por un pequeño pasillo no más alto de un metro, así que les toco ir gateando. Al final había una puertezuela que fácilmente Harry pudo abrir al salir pudieron constatar que se encontraban en una de las calles más concurridas por la parte derecha de donde habían entrado.

-Tenemos, una hora ½ para llegar a Hogwarts- dijo la castaña mirando el reloj.

Al comenzar a alejarse, Hermione se detuvo -Las escobas las dejamos en el ministerio, tienen que invocarlas- Pensó rápidamente la castaña.

-No crees que es muy arriesgado, el ministerio ya debe estar lleno de aurores- Razono Harry.

-Tenemos que correr el riesgo, si no fácilmente llegaran a nosotros- Los tres brujos entraron en un pequeño callejón para que ningún muggle los viera llamaron a las escobas, pero esperaron unos minutos para saber si las estaban siguiendo.

-Al parecer nadie las vio- Apuntó castaña saliendo de su escondite.

-Subamos a las escobas, así no perderemos tiempo- Sugirió Ron, pero la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Ya deben tener el cielo custodiado-

-No pensé en volar hasta el colegio, pensé en aparecernos al igual que llegamos hasta aquí- Explico el pelirrojo.

-No ya deben tener el cielo protegido contra apariciones-

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto algo indispuesta Ginny.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Hermione algo preocupada, pero la pelirroja asintió – Bueno lo que tengo planeado es aparecernos en Hogsmeade, y caminar hasta la casa de los gritos-, es lo más seguro- Harry al escuchar, no pudo evitar recordar lo que el año pasado y su ultima aventura con Dumbledore.

-Bueno, reduzcamos las escobas y vamos- Sugirió el brujo ante la mirada atónita de los demás -¿Qué?-

-¿Por que no se te ocurrió esa idea antes?- Pregunto Ron.

-Oop's, bueno este no es el momento de reclamos, ¿En que parte de Hogsmeade, vamos a llegar?- Pregunto el moreno cambiando de tema.

-Lo más cerca de la casa de los gritos- Dijo Ginny que estaba más pálida.

-Ron ¿Recuerdas el camino que lleva a la entrada de la casa de los gritos?- Ron afirmo –Para allá vamos-

Los cuatro se prepararon y llegaron rápidamente al camino.

Rápidamente entraron con ayuda del mapa ya que el cielo de Hogwarts estaba cubierto de aurores que cada cinco minutos pasaban revisando.

Ya en el colegio, los cuatro se dirigían a la sala común, faltaba media hora para las seis, más tranquilos comenzaron a conversar.

-¿De quien creen que era la voz del ministerio?- Pregunto Ron rompiendo el silencio.

-Es obvio de quien fue la voz- Respondió Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

-No pensaras que fue… ¡¡¡Ginny!- Grito la castaña al ver a la pelirroja desmayarse.

**CONTINUARA… **


	4. Capitulo 4: Las primeras consecuencias

**...UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión)...**

**Capitulo 4: Las primeras consecuencias … **

Harry se encontraba a las afuera de la enfermería, ya eran pasadas de las 9am y aun no sabia nada de Ginny, el estaba solo ya que para evitar sospechas habían decidió que solo Harry la llevara, y digiera que habían salido a dar un paseo antes de clase.

El moreno estaba muy preocupado, hasta que unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, era la profesora McGonagall, que después de la muerte de Dumbledore se había convertido en la directora de Hogwarts.

Se paro frente al joven, con una expresión entre enojada y decepcionada lo miro.

-Sr. Potter ¿Cuánto tiempo pensó que lo podían ocultar?- Pregunto la profesora, algo que desencajo a Harry por completo, seguro que a Ginny le había tocado decir la verdad.

-El tiempo que más pudiéramos- Respondió el joven con la mirada en el suelo.

-Sr. Potter usted y la Srta. Weasley son unos irresponsables, ¿Es conciente que esto amerita expulsión inmediata?-

-Si, profesora McGonagall, pero quiero decirle que Ginny no tuvo nada que ver, fui yo quien la obligo- Intento defender Harry a Ginny, para que si los expulsaban fuera solo a el.

-No intente defender a la srta. Weasley, ¿Qué piensan hacer? Ustedes son muy jóvenes- Razono McGonagall. Esto ultimo Harry no lo entendido muy bien, que tenia que ver que eran jóvenes.

-Los sres. Weasley ya fueron llamados, usted les dirá como embarazo a su hija- Harry levanto el rostro y quedo totalmente sorprendido, "¿Ginny estaba embarazada?" el moreno no podía creerlo, lo peor es que ahora tenia que fingir que sabia.

-¿Puedo ver a Ginny?- Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

-Por supuesto- Harry inmediatamente entro a la enfermería.

Ginny se encontraba en la última cama, Harry se quedo un momento en la puerta observándola, decidiendo que era lo que le iba a decir cuando la tuviera en frente.

La vio por aproximadamente unos 10 minutos hasta que por fin se decidió a entrar.

Los pasos llamaron la atención de Ginny, que tenia los ojos rojos, se notaba que había estado llorando.

-¿Ya te dijeron?- Pregunto la pelirroja ni si quiera se había percatado que no lo había saludado pero en ese momento habían cosas mas importantes.

-Acabaron de decirme-

-¿Harry que voy hacer?- Pregunto algo desesperada la pelirroja atacándose a llorar, el joven la abrazo.

-Tu no vas hacer nada- Respondió Harry, la bruja se separo un poco de el – Nosotros, juntos vamos afrontar esto, te amo, no me saques, también soy responsable y quiero vivir esto contigo- Ginny al escuchar estas palabras lo volvió abrazar fuertemente.

-Gracias por estar conmigo-Harry le beso el cabello.

-Te amo- susurro el moreno. Duraron así por varios minutos hasta que Harry rompió el abrazo y se sentó en la cama.

-Bueno, tus papás ya deben estar por llegar ¿Cómo les diremos la noticia a ellos y a Ron?- Pregunto Harry.

-No se- Harry se quedo viendo muy fijamente a Ginny -¿Qué pasa?- Harry se acerco y puso su mano sobre el vientre de la pelirroja.

-No puedo creer que aquí este creciendo nuestro amor- Confeso Harry con una sonrisa en su labios - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-

-Tengo cuatro semanas- Respondió la bruja ya más calmada y llena de ilusiones.

-Así que tenemos que esperar 8 meses para poder verlo?- Pregunto el moreno acariciando el vientre.

-¿Te acabas de enterar y ya quieres verlo?- Pregunto algo divertida la pelirroja.

-Siempre soñé con tener una gran familia, y me hace mucha ilusión que dentro de 8 mese vamos a ser una completa- Ginny iba a decir algo pero los pasos de dos personas se lo impidieron.

Ron entro acompañado de Hermione, el pelirrojo estaba muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- Pregunto Harry muy preocupado.

-¿Díganme ustedes?- Contra pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ron, podemos explicar- Intervino Ginny.

-De seguro que si, pero guarden esas explicaciones para mis papás, yo solo tengo una cosa que decirles- Ron hizo una corta pausa y respiro hondo –¡¡¡felicitaciones!- Dijo eufóricamente el pelirrojo abrazando a su hermanita –Pues lo ideal no es que me hicieran tío ahora, pero… me alegro mucho por ustedes, por que se que se aman y cuentan conmigo- Ginny suspiro más tranquila, sabia que en otra época Ron hubiera estado furibundo, pero había cambiado tanto en estos ultimas semanas.

-Gracias Ron- Dijo Harry abrazando a su amigo.

-¿Ya le tienen nombre?- Pregunto Hermione uniéndose al cuadro.

-No, aun no, nos acabamos de enterar, y no se me había pasado eso por la cabeza- Respondió Ginny con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lamento mucho tener que opacar este alegre momento, pero tenemos… noticias- Dijo la castaña sentándose en la cama y pasándole el periódico a Ginny y Harry.

La pareja miro muy detalladamente el periódico sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Había un enorme titular:

"_**Roban en el Ministerio de Magia **_

_Anoche y en horas de la madrugada hubo una intromisión en el ministerio de Magia…" _

Harry y Ginny mientras leían los dos se detuvieron en la declaración de Rufus Scrimgeour el ministro de magia.

"…_Los que entraron anoche no eran mortifagos, o al menos no con la marca tenebrosa, ya que el ministerio tiene protección especial para evitar esto…" _ Harry continuo leyendo y más abajo encontró algo que lo dejo sin aliento.

"…_Invito a todos los brujos que están con el ministerio que nos ayuden denunciando a todos aquellos que parezcan sospechoso, hay infiltrados sin la marca entre nosotros, y cualquiera puede ser"_

Harry miro otro encabezado.

"_**Veinte capturas de magos sospechosos en las horas de esta madrugada"**_

Harry levanto la vista y la poso en Hermione.

-Qué hemos hecho- Dijo Harry levantándose de la cama.

-Ahora a todo aquel que piense distinto, o se comporte diferente ira a Azkaban, le dimos la excusa perfecta al ministerio para que haga lo que se le antoje, sin ser juzgados- Dijo Hermione no menos preocupada que los demás.

-Debemos decir la verdad- Dijo Ginny.

-Esa es la noticia que queríamos decirles- Explicó Ron – No podemos decirlo, esta mañana apenas leímos el periódico fuimos a ver a McGonagall e intentamos decirle, pero simplemente las palabras no salieron de nuestras bocas, allí fue donde nos enteramos de tu embarazo-

-Ósea ¿Que no demos decirle a nadie sobre nuestro viaje al futuro?- Pregunto Ginny.

-No solo eso, no podemos decir nada que tenga que ver con aquello, por que nosotros intentamos decir sobre lo del ministerio y no pudimos- Complemento Hermione.

-Creemos que fue un hechizo que nosotros mismos activamos al encontrar el libro- Asevero Ron.

-¿Encontraron el libro?- Pregunto algo sorprendido Harry.

-Si y tenía una frase extraña que decía:

"_Han buscado la verdad, ahora sufrirán las consecuencias de haberla encontrado" _

Nos auto hechizamos sin darnos cuenta- Expuso Ron.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?- Pregunto Ginny. Hermione iba a decir, pero la entrada in tempestuosa de los Sres. Weasley los interrumpió.

-¿Estas bien, mi pequeña?- Pregunto la sra. Weasley abrazando a Ginny.

-Hola, Ron, Harry, Hermione ¿Cómo han estado?- Saludo el sr. Weasley con la mano a los tres amigos. Harry respiro profundo.

-¿Pero que te paso, para que nos llamó la profesora Mcgonagall?- Pregunto la sra. Weasley, Los jóvenes se pusieron nerviosos. (N/A: Este es el momento en que uno quiere decir, "creo que me están llamando").

-Sres. Weasley, Ginny y yo tenemos que decirles algo- Interrumpió Harry parándose al lado de la pelirroja.

-Dinos querido- Alentó alegremente la sra. Weasley. Harry y Ginny se miraron y se tomaron de las manos, mientras Ron y Hermione se sentaban en la cama de al lado.

-Bueno… Es que… Pues… Como les digo… Ginny y yo… Pues… Ginny y yo… Vamos… Pues… Ginny y yo…- Harry no encontraba las apalabras adecuadas para decirles hasta que la señor Weasley lo interrumpió.

-Ginny y tu ¿Qué, deja de dar más largas y dilo- Exigió el señor Weasley algo impaciente.

-Ginny y yo…- Comenzó a decir el brujo.

-Papás Harry y yo vamos a tener un hijo- Dijo la pelirroja, sin mostrar ningún nerviosismo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los sres. Weasley al unísono.

-Estoy embarazada de Harry- Reafirmo Ginny que apretó más duro la mano del moreno. Los sres. Weasley quedaron congelados, no decían nada, no se movían ni si quiera pestañaban –Mamá, papá digan algo, lo que sea- Suplico la joven al ver que después de unos minutos sus padres no habían cambiado de actitud.

-Sres. Weasley, yo voy a responder, además Ginny y yo nos amamos- Añadió el moreno preocupado al igual que Ginny. Mientras la pelirroja había quedado analizando ¿Por qué si se amaban tanto iban a terminar, como lo iban hacer? Odiándose. La joven no pudo seguir analizando por que su padre se acerco hacia ella.

-Mi pequeña, vas hacer mamá- Dijo el sr. Weasley tomando la mano libre de la joven –Aunque pienso que son muy jóvenes para esta responsabilidad, tienen mi apoyo- Dijo el sr. Abrazando a la pelirroja. La sra. Weasley se acerco a la pareja.

-Son demasiado jóvenes para ser padres- Afirmo la sra. En un tono severo, pero al ver a los dos jóvenes sus facciones se suavizaron – Pero pienso lo mismo que Arthur y los apoyo-

-Gracias por comprendernos- Dijo Harry –Y más ahora que nos van a expulsar- Complemento el brujo.

-¿Quién dijo eso sr. Potter?- Pregunto la profesora McGonagall, entrando en la enfermería.

-Usted, me dijo esta mañana-

-Yo le pregunte si era conciente que esto ameritaba expulsión, pero eh tomado la decisión de que los dos terminen este año escolar, por obvias razones, la srta. Weasley no podrá continuar el próximo periodo, pero cuando pueda volver, será recibida en Hogwarts- Explico dulcemente la profesora.

-Gracias profesora- Dijo cortésmente la sra. Weasley.

-Bueno srta. Weasley ya hable con la enfermera y me dijo ya podía salir que los dos se encuentran bien, y que pase la próxima semana para una revisión- Dijo la profesora.

-¡¡Que bien!- Comento emocionada la pelirroja.

-Ron ¿Dónde estas?- Pregunto la sra. Weasley buscándolo con la mirada.

-Mamá, estoy aquí en la cama de al lado- Respondió el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama.

-Espero que tu y Hermione no me salgan con estas sorpresas, no aun- Advirtió la sra. Weasley adoptando de nuevo la mirada severa.

-Mamá… Claro que no- Respondió Ron poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello, al igual Hermione.

-Eso espero- Comento la sra. Weasley girando para ver a Ginny y Harry que no podían de la risa.

-Jajajaja, ¿Muy gracioso?- Pregunto sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

-Bueno muchachos, nosotros tenemos que irnos, pero vendremos la próxima semana a visitarlos- Anuncio el sr. Weasley, acercándose a Ginny para despedirse lo mismo hizo la sra. Weasley.

-Muchachos se cuidan, sobre todo tú Ginny, en tu estado, tienes que comer bien y nada de emociones fuertes- Advirtió la sra. Weasley.

-No te preocupes mamá, me cuidare mucho- Prometio la pelirroja con la mano derecha levantada, en signo de solemnidad.

-No tienen de que preocuparse yo la cuidare mucho- Aseguro Harry dándole la mano a los sres. Weasley.

-No vemos la próxima semana- Dijeron los sres. Weasley saliendo de la enfermería, dejando a los cuatro jóvenes y a la profesora McGonagall.

-Bueno muchachos yo también los dejo, tengo unos asuntos que atender, nos vemos en el almuerzo- La profesora salio de la enfermería también dejándolos solos.

-Bueno mis padres reaccionaron bien, ¿no les parece?- Pregunto Ron sentándose al lado de su hermana.

-Mejor, mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba- Confeso la pelirroja.

-Bueno un problema menos, pero aun tenemos que resolver lo del libro, y lo del hechizo- Dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Hermione -¿Qué opinas tu Hermione?-

-Que tenemos muchos problemas por que si nuestra teoría es correcta y fue el mismo libro el que nos hechizo, hasta que encontremos lo que buscamos, podremos deshacer el encantamiento-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Por que el libro tiene una protección especial, para si mismo, muchos libros mágicos la tienen, esto es para evitar que la magia oscura se… podríamos decir se popularice-

-Ósea, que el mismo libro tiene su seguro contra destrucción, por que si no se puede hablar de el los únicos que lo encuentren serán los que realmente lo necesitan- Expuso Ron.

-Exacto, eso es lo que hace el encantamiento- Afirmo Hermione levantándose – Bueno, ahora tengo que irme, antes del almuerzo tengo que pasar por la biblioteca, Harry ¿me acompañas?-

-Claro, vamos- Dijo el moreno levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Ginny para darle un cortó beso antes de irse –No vemos en el almuerzo, se cuidan- El brujo se inclino y le dio un beso el vientre de la pelirroja, y con esto salio de la enfermería con la castaña dejando solo a los hermanos.

-Voy arreglarme para salir de aquí- Dijo la pelirroja y Ron afirmo con la cabeza.

Hermione y Harry caminaban hacia la biblioteca hasta que la castaña paro y tomo de la mano al brujo y lo guió hasta otro corredor solitario.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Harry algo confundido.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, a solas lejos de Ginny, no quiero alterarla-

-¿Pasa algo grave?- Pregunto nuevamente más preocupado Harry.

-Harry que piensas hacer, con Ginny y el bebe- Harry miro extrañamente a la castaña sin entender.

-¿Qué voy hacer de que?-

-Harry no has pensado en lo que podría hacer Voldemort si se entera que vas a tener un hijo, lo secuestra y te va a tener en sus manos- Harry se recostó contra la pared que quedaba detrás de el.

-No había pensado en eso, la verdad es que no puedo colocar a Ginny y a Voldemort en la misma frase, por que me duele- Admitió el brujo dejándose caer al suelo –¿Hermione tu crees que se me ha olvidado que Ginny y el terminaran juntos?-

-Harry eso no es seguro- Dijo la castaña sentándose al lado del brujo.

-Hermione ¿Quién más puede ser? Yo le grite exactamente que "…t_u esposito fue el que comenzó esta guerra…" _, el único que yo conozco que comenzó esta guerra es Voldemort, y Ginny me va a dejar por el- Concluyo tristemente Harry.

-Pero mira con el bebe ya se comenzó a cambiar el futuro, seguro que Ginny no te va a dejar teniendo un hijo en común- Razono la castaña.

-Tienes razón, ahora tenemos más problemas urgentes como el de ayudar a Sirius- Afirmo Harry.

-Así que tu piensas que el que nos ayudo en el ministerio fue Sirius- La castaña hizo una pausa –Harry, ¿Cómo lo vamos ayudar si es Sirius?-

-Ya lo pensé vamos hablar con Remus, seguro que el nos ayudara- Dijo, el brujo mientras Hermione bajo la mirada y la poso en el suelo.

-Harry, no podemos hablar de lo del ministerio y supongo que tampoco podemos hablar de la ayuda… Lo siento Harry- Harry miro a la castaña que continuaba con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Estas diciendo que no podemos hacer nada?-

-No exactamente, solo… solo que tenemos que planear muy bien que vamos hacer para ayudarlo, por que si es Sirius y se pudo comunicar con nosotros, es que algo de el esta vivo- Explico la castaña volviendo a posar la mirada sobre Harry.

-Ojala así sea- Harry levanto la cabeza y la recostó en la pared -¿Cómo fue que encontraron el libro?- Pregunto el brujo después de unos minutos.

-La verdad quien lo encontró fue Ron-

-¿Ron? Quien lo diría, el a cambiado mucho en estas semanas, siento que ya no queda nada del niño que conocimos, ha madurado- Dijo el moreno con una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa pero no lo logro.

-Si, creo que saber que moriría, lo hizo madurar ala fuerza- Harry se levanto y le ofreció la mano a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo, al tenerla al frente la miro a los ojos.

-Te quiero mucho, gracias por estar siempre para mi- Dijo el brujo, con una sonrisa y girando para salir del pasillo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que en estas semanas todos cambiamos en alguna media- Hermione se acercándose por la espalda al moreno y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla- Yo también te quiero mucho- Y los dos se fueron caminando.

Mientras Ginny salía de la enfermería y se dirigía con Ron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ron de camino no pronuncio palabra, hasta que entraron.

-¿Ron te pasa algo?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Estaba pensando y realmente estamos haciendo algo para cambiar el futuro, o estamos siguiendo el camino directo hacia el- Contesto Ron subiendo las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Ginny, hasta los dormitorios.

Se acerco hasta el baúl y lo abrió de allí saco el libro. La pelirroja lo miraba sin entender muy bien que hacia. Ron comenzó a pasar las hojas.

-¿Qué buscas?- Pregunto algo asustada.

-No se, cuando lo encuentre te lo digo- Contesto el brujo, Ginny se acerco a el y puso su mano en el libro para evitar que Ron siguiera buscando.

-Detente ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto dulcemente la joven.

-Tengo miedo de que todo sea una parte, para llegar a ese destino- Confeso el pelirrojo.

-Mi bebe va a cambiar eso, ya lo veras- Aseguro Ginny.

-¿Y si el es parte de todo?- Refuto el joven.

-No lo es, estoy segura- Ginny abrazo a Ron, hasta que un sonido los obligo a buscarlo -¿Qué fue eso?-

Ron se puso el dedo en la boca para indicarle a Ginny que hiciera silencio. El sonido volvió, eran unas palabras imperceptibles, Ron se comenzó a cercar al libro las palabras salían de el. El joven tomo su varita para aumentar el sonido. Cuando volvió entendieron perfectamente lo que decía.

"_Unsere Zukunft" _

Después de eso el libro se quedo en total silencio.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Ron después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No tengo idea- Respondió la pelirroja más asustada que antes.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

**Autista: **Espero haber aclarado tu dudas, y me alegro que la historia te guste.

**Harrymaniatica: **Si hubo consecuencias, en esta historia todas las acciones tienen consecuencia.

**CrazySiriemBlack; **Ellos tienen la sospecha de que fue Sirius, pero ¿Realmente seria Sirius, eso lo resolveré más adelante. Me alegro que sigas esta nueva historia.

**The Crazy Dark: **Gracias me alegro que te guste.

**Ginnyalis: **Me alegro que te guste, y espero que la sigas.

**En el próximo cap, las sorpresas que tiene el Alte Tränke hasta ahora empiezan.**


	5. Capitulo 5: La vida de Gottlieb Klopstoc

**...UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión)...**

**Capitulo 5: La vida de Gottlieb Klopstock**

Lo días habían pasado, sin ninguna novedad aparte del embarazo y de las extrañas palabras del libro, que aun ninguno comprendía como había pasado.

Ginny, Harry y Ron se encontraban descansando en el roble cerca al lago.

Hermione llego, y se sentó al lado de Ron obligando al pelirrojo sentarse ya que se encontraba acostado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el pelirrojo al ver la cara malhumorada de su novia.

-Aun no se en que idioma esta escrito el libro, no tengo ni idea como buscar- Respondió la castaña algo decepcionada.

-Por que no buscas en la biografía de Klopstock- Sugirió Ron.

-¿Y para que va a buscar ahí?- Pregunto Harry uniéndose a la conversación.

-Seguro que en la biografía debe decir la nacionalidad de Klopstock, y estoy casi seguro que debió escribir el libro en el idioma de su país- Explico Ron.

-Últimamente estas de un pilo, que me sorprendes- Comento Ginny.

-Gracias hermanita por decirme, que antes era un idiota- Dijo el pelirrojo, en un tono entre serio y en juego.

-En serio Ron es una gran idea, aunque en la biografía que me envió mi padre no decía, en algún lado si debe decir- Interrumpió Hermione para evitar una pelea.

Ron se quedo viendo a la castaña tenia unas pronunciadas ojeras.

-¿Has dormido bien?- Pregunto Ron mientras Hermione se le recostaba en el hombro.

-La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo, no duermo bien- Respondió la castaña.

-Hermione tienes que descansar, te puedes enfermar- Dijo Harry separándose un poco de Ginny.

-Solo necesito, alejarme por un rato del Alte Tränke, solo es eso- Explico la castaña, con algo de desgana. Ginny se levanto.

-Tengo que irme; tengo cita en la enfermería- Dijo la pelirroja, Harry se levanto de inmediato.

-¿No te vas a ir sola?- Pregunto el moreno, Ginny lo tomo de la mano.

-Eso jamás. ¿Ustedes van a venir?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-No Ginny, quiero descansar- Dijo Hermione acomodándose más en el cuerpo de Ron.

-Yo, me voy a quedar con Hermione, cualquier cosa nos avisan- La pareja a firmo con la cabeza y tomaron el camino para el colegio.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Hermione se levanto, y se acerco a la boca de Ron y lo beso apasionadamente. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Ron te necesito sentir en mí- Dijo entrecortadamente la castaña desabrochado el pantalón de Ron, torpemente. Ron detuvo las manos de Hermione y la miro confundido.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto algo preocupado el pelirrojo.

-¿Ya no sientes deseos por mi?- Pregunto la castaña algo decepcionada.

-No es eso, ¿Por qué lo piensas?- Cuestiono el brujo.

**-**Desde hace un mes no me tocas-Respondió la joven.

-Si no te toco, no es por falta de deseo, es por que no se como acercarme a ti- Confeso, el brujo, bajando la mirada y posándola en el suelo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Siento que mi presencia te lastima, desde que nos enteramos que yo moriría- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras tras cada palabra se agrandaba el nudo en la garganta.

-Tienes razón, tengo mucho miedo de sentirte hoy, y no poder hacerlo mañana, y pienso cosas que no debo- Ron se acerco a la castaña y acerco muy lentamente hasta sus labios.

-Si te lastimo, es mejor que ya no este a tu lado- Propuso el brujo.

-¡¡No! Quédate a mi lado, no podré soportar el dolor si no estas a mi lado- Respondió la castaña abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo y devorándolo a besos.

Ron también necesitaba sentirla lo más cerca de el y comenzó a quitarle la túnica, que rápidamente cayo al suelo.

Hermione abrió totalmente los pantalones del brujo. Se estaban desvistiendo con torpeza y desesperación, se necesitaban tanto, aunque cada uno con necesidades diferentes que terminarían en lo mismo.

Rápidamente las prendas de ropa que estorbaban habían desaparecido, ahora las manos de Ron recorrían la piel trigueña, reconociendo de nuevo, lo que alguna vez ya había sido suyo, pero que extrañamente ya no lo sentía así.

Mientras Hermione repasaba la piel blanca que tanto añoraba, y a la que quería de nuevo volverse a entregar.

Poco a poco las pieles se compenetraron para ser una, en una explosión de sensaciones, que subía y bajaba por sus cuerpos.

Al terminar el éxtasis, Hermione se recostó sobre el pelirrojo, este la abrazo con infinita ternura.

Después de un largo tiempo Hermione se levanto y se comenzó a vestir, mientras que Ron solo la miraba.

-Eres perfecta ¿Lo sabias?- Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras el también comenzaba a vestirse.

-Gracias- Susurro la joven sentándose en el suelo para ponerse lo zapatos.

-Es verdad- Ron se estaba poniendo la corbata.

-No lo digo por eso, si no por todo- Ron se acerco la castaña y la beso.

Los dos se terminaron de arreglar y fueron al colegio para averiguar como le había ido a Ginny.

La buscaron en la enfermería, pero ya había salido de allí, así que fueron a la sala común donde se encontraba acompañada de Harry.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto el pelirrojo al ver a su hermana.

-Bien, la enfermera me dijo que tanto el bebe como yo estamos sanos, no hay nada de que preocuparse- Respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

El tiempo transcurrió muy deprisa, ya que solo faltaba una semana para que terminaran las clases en Hogwarts, el verano había llegado, y todos estaban emocionados decidiendo que iban a estudiar.

Hermione entro muy apresurada a la sala común donde estaba Harry.

-¿Dónde estas Ginny y Ron?- Pregunto.

-Creo que están caminando ¿Por qué?- Pregunto con curiosidad el moreno.

-Tengo noticias interesantes- A nuncio la castaña sentándose al lado de Harry notando que esto no había emocionado el brujo - ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada- Respondió Harry negando con la cabeza.

-Te conozco muy bien, a mi no me mientes, ¿Qué sucede?- Harry miro a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-A ti no se te oculta nada- El joven suspiro –Últimamente me siento atrapado entre todas mis responsabilidades-

-¿Te refieres al bebe?-

-No solo es eso, si no también mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort, cambiar el futuro, todo me agobia, siento que no estoy preparado para tanto- Hermione lo miro y lo abrazo.

-Si alguien esta preparado para todo esto, ese eres tú, y además cuentas conmigo- Harry respondió el abrazo sintiendo un gran alivio –Ahora vamos a buscar a los demás- Propuso la castaña y se levanto obligando a que el moreno hiciera lo mismo.

Los buscaron por varios lugares hasta que en el campo de Quidditch los encontraron.

-Me hubiera gustado jugar más- Dijo Ginny, viendo con añoranza el campo que le traía tan buenos recuerdos.

-Sentimos interrumpirlos, pero tengo noticias sobre el libro- Dijo Hermione acercándose a Ron, Harry hizo lo mismo pero con Ginny.

-¿Qué encontraste?- Pregunto Ron.

-Bueno esta mañana mi papa me envió, una biografía completa de Gottlieb Klopstock, y hay muchas cosas que vale la pena estudiar, vamos a un lugar donde podamos sentarnos- Los cuatro caminaron hasta el viejo roble.

-No la hagas más de emoción ¿Qué encontraste?- Insistió Ginny muy emocionada.

-Primero es que nació en Alemania, en un pequeño pueblo, así que ya tenemos un idioma del libro-

-Eso es bueno ¿no?- Comento Ron.

-En parte si, pero aun no les he dicho lo más extraño, se presume que murió en 1800, pero nadie sabe con exactitud cuando fue que murió, ya que duro encerrado en su torre cuarenta años, en los que sus libros más importantes fueron publicados, como "El Mesías"- Hermione hizo una pausa mientras buscaba algo en su maleta.

-¿Por qué se encerró cuarenta años en una torre?- Pregunto Ron. La castaña suspiro.

-Según dice que fue por la muerte de su gran amor, aunque nunca nadie la conoció, pero se presume su existencia, por que en la primera edición del "Mesías", aparece una dedicatoria:

"_A mi bello ángel, que ahora has volado al cielo, que la verdad siempre este en tu interior"_

Se cree que la dedicatoria fue hecha para una mujer prohibida, pero con certeza nadie sabe quien es- Ron se quedo muy pensativo.

-Que la verdad este en tu interior- Repitió inconcientemente el pelirrojo analizando cada palabra de la frase –El no escribió el libro para el, si no para ella- Dijo inconcientemente, ante la mirada confusa de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Ginny.

-No lo se, solo lo se- Respondió también sorprendido el pelirrojo. Hermione decidió ignorar el comentario del pelirrojo y continuo.

-Eso no es todo lo que encontré en la biografía, también que fue encontrado en su torre, casi en huesos, en su escritorio, y esto es lo sorprendente; la frase que se encontró con su cadáver fue:

"_Los que buscan respuestas, están en el interior, siempre han estado en el interior"_

Pero la biografía dijo que su muerte fue natural-

-¿Pero tú crees que pasó algo diferente?- Afirmo más Harry que preguntando, la castaña afirmo.

-Creo que le robaron el alma, así para los muggles, seria una muerte natural- Afirmo Hermione.

-¿Quién crees que se robo su alma?- Pregunto Ginny.

-La verdad no se- Respondió sinceramente Hermione.

-¿Por que no lo vi antes?- Dijo exaltadamente Ron, todos miraron al pelirrojo muy confundidos.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Harry algo asustado.

-El alma de Klopstock, no fue robada; esta en el libro, por eso nos hablo, la ves pasada- Aseguro Ron.

-De eso no hay precedentes- aseguro Hermione.

-El nos dijo el hechizo que tenemos que utilizar, nos quiere ayudar, hasta de pronto el fue el que no ayudo en el ministerio a salir- Analizo el pelirrojo.

-Estoy seguro que el no fue el que nos ayudo en el ministerio por que fue Sirius- Afirmo Harry algo molesto por las hipótesis de su amigo.

-Yo también pensé eso al principio, pero ¿Si no era el, además la voz que escuchamos Ginny y yo era muy parecida a la del ministerio-

-Bueno eso es verdad- Reafirmo Ginny.

-¿Entonces que vamos hacer?- Pregunto Hermione, algo confundida.

-Tengo una idea pero es un poco loca- Dijo Harry levantándose del suelo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Pregunto la castaña, imitando al moreno.

-Entrar de nuevo al ministerio y descubrir la verdad- Todos miraron a Harry, como si hubiera dicho la locura más grande del mundo.

-¡¡¡Estas loco! Esta vez si nos atraparían- Dijo algo alterado Ron con la sola idea.

-Si no quieres venir, no te voy a obligar- Explico el moreno, Hermione se paro al lado.

-Yo estoy contigo- Dijo la castaña posando su mano en el hombro del moreno.

-Yo también- Dijo Ginny, mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza.

-Ginny tu no vas a ir, no te voy a arriesgar ni a ti ni al bebe- Aclaro Harry, en un tono que no aceptaba discusiones. Ginny suspiro, sabia que era lo mejor, aunque los quería acompañar.

-Yo también voy contigo, no voy a permitir que vayan solos- Dijo casi obligado Ron, más por la mirada de Ginny que por la convicción que sentía.

-Después de salir de Hogwarts planearemos bien esto- Dijo Harry mientras todos quedan en silencio.

**CONTINUARA…**

**El próximo cap, es "¿Rescatando a Sirius?**

**hermy-grint (Las respuestas a tus preguntas se contestaran un poquito más adelante, así que tienes que seguir el Fic. Gracais por tu Critica)**

**CrazySiriemBlack (¿Será que no están cambiando el futuro, ¿Ron tendrá razón? Parte de esa pregunta se contestara, más adelante, pero déjame adelantarte, que en el próximo cap algo sorprendente pasara, que marcara el camino del futuro. Gracias por tu crítica) **


	6. Capitulo 6: ¿Rescatando a Sirius?

**...UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión)...**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Rescatando a Sirius? **

Ron y Hermione se encontraban a solas, en la biblioteca, la castaña quería poder recolectar la mayor información posible antes de salir de Hogwarts, cosa que sucedería mañana, así que en los últimos días, solo se la pasaba allí.

Y el pelirrojo con tal de pasar unos minutos con ella, se aguantaba verla pasar libros enteros en cuadernos.

La castaña de un momento a otro paro de escribir y levanto la mirada, y la poso en Ron.

-¿Ron por que sabes tanto del Alte Tränke?- Pregunto muy interesada.

-La verdad no se, es como…- El pelirrojo hizo una pausa buscando la palabra adecuada -…corazonadas, que me indican la verdad, se que es absurdo, pero es lo que siento- Respondió el joven arrodillándose frente a su novia -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Curiosidad- Respondió secamente la castaña y volvió a escribir. Ron algo preocupado se levanto.

-Voy a buscar a Ginny- La castaña si levantar la cabeza y sin pronunciar palabra afirmo.

Ron salio y busco a Ginny por todo Hogwarts, pero no la encontró así, que decidió ir a descansar al viejo roble. Llego allí y se recostó, y al poco tiempo se quedo dormido.

Ron es su sueño, vio un largo pasillo, y al final una puerta se acerco a ella, y la abrió, habían varios muebles viejos y se oculto detrás de uno, pero al momento vio una luz, que titilaba, constantemente, el se acerco con su varita, veía de una especie de estatua cubierta con una manta, y metió su mano en el lugar donde provenía su luz, y fue absorbido por ella, el joven asustado comenzó a correr, hasta que una voz a lo lejos, lo empezó a llamar.

Ron se despertó muy asustado.

-¿Ron que pasa?- Pregunto Ginny que se encontraba sentada al lado del el.

-Nada… solo me quede dormido. Te estaba buscando- dijo apresuradamente el pelirrojo intentando disimular, su miedo, ya que el sueño había sida demasiado real.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto Ginny acomodadote en el roble.

-No era para nada en especial, solo quería, pasar tiempo contigo- Ron se sentó y puso su mano en la barriga de Ginny, que a pesar de sus dos meses, aun no crecía -¿Cómo esta el sobrino?-

-Creciendo, según la enfermera, por que la verdad yo no lo veo- Respondió divertidamente la pelirroja. La bruja se quedo mirando a su hermano -¿Seguro que estas bien?-

-Ginny… ¿En que momento todo nos cambio?- Pregunto el joven mirando al suelo y jugando con el pasto.

-No se, pero te aseguro que todo mejorara- Le aseguro la pelirroja recostándose en el.

Así se paso el ultimo día en Hogwarts, cada uno concentrado en sus propios, asuntos. Al día siguiente todos ya estaban en la estación para partir, todos llenos de ilusiones, por su nueva vida.

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban solos, en el compartimiento, Harry se aseguro de que nadie pudiera escucharlo hablar, tenia una propuesta.

-¿Qué nos tienes que decir?- Pregunto muy curiosa Hermione.

-Lo que les tengo que decir, es una propuesta- Todos miraron a Harry expectantes, alentándolo a seguir con las miradas –Bueno, quiero proponerlo que los tres se vayan a vivir… pues conmigo en Gobric's Holow ¿Qué piensan?- Todos se quedaron muy cayados, mirándose entre ellos. Ginny se levanto de su lugar.

-A mi me encantaría- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y abrazando a Harry que aun miraba a Hermione y a Ron.

-Mis papas van a poner el grito en el cielo pero a mi también me gustaría- Se unió Ron aun en su asiento. La castaña se levanto y abrazo a Harry.

-A mi también- Le susurro al oído, este correspondió el abrazo, muy feliz.

Los sres. Weasley no lo tomaron también, pero después de horas de argumentos Harry los logro convencer, aunque la sra. Weasley le hizo prometer que todos los fines de semana irían a comer y ella les advirtió que pasaría todo el tiempo posible con Ginny.

Tras dos semanas de estar viviendo juntos, ya tenían planeado como era que iban a entrar en el ministerio, y Ginny se quedaría en la casa cubriéndolos, por si alguien iba.

-Esta noche entraremos- Afirmo Harry sentándose al lado de Ginny, a la cual ya se le empezaba a notar el embarazo; Ron y Hermione se encontraban al frente –Oye Hermione ¿Cómo vas con el libro?-

-Pues voy, ya lo comencé a traducir, las palabras que me dijo Ron- Contó la castaña señalando a su novio –Pero el problema es que esa palabra no es un hechizo si no es un capitulo, que comprende la mitad del libro, así que voy atrasada en ese punto-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, haciendo que un silencio incomodo se instalara en la sala, donde se encontraban. Ginny miro a su hermano que desde que vivían allí estaba muy distraído, y algo acabado.

-Ron ¿Últimamente has dormido bien?- Pregunto la pelirroja, obligando a su hermano a volver a la realidad.

-Claro, excelente- Respondió apresuradamente el brujo.

-La verdad, no parece tienes una ojeras…- La pelirroja suspiro –Hay Hermione tienes que dejar dormir a mi hermano, no todo puede ser diversión- Dijo picaramente. Hermione se puso, roja, por que aunque los padres de ella ni los de Ron sabían que ellos, dormían juntos, era imposible que Harry y Ginny no lo supieran.

-Ginny, que cosas dices- Juzgo la castaña, para desviar el tema –Mejor, me voy hay que comprar leche- Complemento la castaña saliendo de la sala.

-Hermione espérame yo te acompaño- Se apresuro a decir Harry, levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la sala.

Ron y Ginny se quedaron solos, instalándose de nuevo el silencio, que Ginny nuevamente decidió romper.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto sin mover sus ojos de los de el.

-Tienes razón últimamente no eh podido dormir bien, un maldito sueño me ha perseguido y no me deja en paz- Confeso el brujo, recostándose en el espaldar de la silla.

-¿Qué tipo de sueño es?- Pregunto muy interesada.

-Es extraño, yo corriendo por un pasillo, llego a una habitación, veo una luz y esta siempre me absorbe- Resumió el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué piensas que es?-

-No se, es muy extraño- Aseguro el brujo – Pero solo es un sueño ¿no?- Afirmo.

-¿No has pensado que pueda ser una visión del futuro?- Propuso Ginny, aseverando sus facciones.

-¿Qué talvez sea mi muerte? ¿Eso quieres decir?- Pregunto el joven sin cambiar de posición, ni el tranquilo pero cansado tono de voz.

-Es una posibilidad ¿No?- Ginny puso sus manos sobre las de Ron, obligando a este a que la mirara –No quiero que te pase nada-

-No te preocupes, te juro que voy a estar aquí para conocer al sobrinito- Le prometió el pelirrojo posando su mano en el vientre de su hermana.

Sin embargo Ginny quedo muy preocupada, por su hermano, sabia que a los demás no les iba a pasar nada, pero que tal que a Ron si, que esa noche, fuera la noche en que va a morir. La pelirroja solo ajito su cabeza para sacar lo que ella había catalogado como malos pensamientos.

La noche había llegado sin novedades, la sra. Weasley acababa de irse para su casa, había llegado, media hora después de que Harry y Hermione se habían ido.

-Bueno, nos vamos, deséanos suerte- Dijo Harry acercándose al vientre de la pelirroja y besándolo.

-Por favor cuídense- Dijo Ginny, para todos aunque en el fondo el "cuídense" era para Ron, estaba realmente intranquila -¿De verdad tienen que ir?- Pregunto por ultima vez la pelirroja.

-Ginny ya te dije que si- Respondió secamente el moreno.

-Bueno, ya, vamos ahora- Interrumpió Ron viendo que esa respuesta de Harry se iba a convertir en tema de discusión para su hermana.

Los tres salieron de Gobric's Holow. Habían decidido entrar en el ministerio como habían salido aquella última vez.

Ron estaba muy pensativo, las palabras de su hermana lo habían perturbado y si era cierto y si ¿El sueño era una visión de su muerte? y ¿Si tal vez era esa noche? Muchas preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza, de tal manera que ni siquiera las podía entender, pero fue sacudido por las palabras de Hermione que le hablaban.

-¿Ron estas bien?- Pregunto muy preocupada la castaña. El pelirrojo salio de los pensamientos que lo agobiaban y afirmo con la cabeza -¿Seguro?- Pregunto nuevamente la castaña.

-Claro amor, solo pensaba en tu hermosura- Le dijo Ron, intentando recuperar el sentido de humor que había perdido hace tanto tiempo, el brujo se acerco y le dio un beso que resupo raro, diferente pero no por ella, si no por lo que el beso le hacia sentir, como si la fuera perder esa noche. Al poco tiempo se separaron y comenzaron a caminar por la concurrida calle, que aunque era pasada de las once estaba casi llena.

Harry les indico con la mano que ese era el lugar, todos lo reconocieron enseguida.

Sin llamar mucho la atención Harry abrió la puerta, que conducía a la habitación donde por ultima vez habían escuchado la voz, que Harry seguía insistiendo que era la de Sirius.

Entraron rápidamente, algo que sorprendió a Hermione, había sido demasiado fácil. Entraron por el pequeño pasillo y gatearon por unos minutos hasta llegar a la habitación. Pero esta ya no era la misma habitación, ya no había ningún mueble, no había nada, y Hermione se dio cuanta de inmediato que era lo que pasaba.

-Es una trampa, nos estaban esperando, tenemos que salir de aquí ¡¡Ahora!- Dijo apresuradamente la castaña pero cuando los tres intentaron devolverse la puerta se cerró.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que esto se llene de aurores?- Pregunto Ron, al entender que los aurores habían descubierto por donde habían huido la ultima vez, y ahora ellos estaban preparados para una nueva intromisión del "Enemigo".

-No se, dos, tres minutos- Se arriesgo a contestar la castaña pero la verdad no sabia. De repente comenzaron a escuchar que en la superficie los aurores estaban llegando.

-Hay que salir de aquí no hay otra opción- Afirmo Harry que tomo de la mano a la castaña y los tres salieron de la habitación. Los aurores habían entrado por la puertezuela de la habitación y les pisaban los talones.

Uno de los aurores los empezó atacar, lanzando hechizos que iluminaban el pasillo por el cual corrían, los tres corrían sin saber cual era el rumbo que debían tomar.

Ron corría desesperadamente, tomo el camino por la izquierda y continuaba por un largo pasillo, vio una puerta al final y sin pensarlo entro. Estaba realmente asustado no sabia bien en que momento había perdido a su mejor amigo y a su novia. Se intento tranquilizar si perdía la calma no iba hacer de ayuda, se comenzó a fijar en el lugar donde se había metido, al detallar la habitación quedo helado, era la del sueño, no había duda, los muebles viejos, y el mismo sin darse cuenta se había escondido detrás del mueble de su sueño.

Se levanto muy despacio y con los ojos cerrados, temiendo ver la luz. Abrió lentamente los ojos y al fondo vio una luz parpadeante, que lo llamaba, se acerco casi inconciente de lo que estaba viendo.

La luz era tan blanca que no le permitía ver de donde exactamente provenía. Introdujo su mano, el corazón le latía tan rápido que pensaban que talvez le estallaría, sintió mucho frío, tanto que saco inmediatamente la mano, estaba mojada, eso no había pasado en su sueño.

Su corazón le decía que tenia que entrar que lo que estaba buscando estaba adentro.

Ron con mucho miedo, invoco una cuerda y la ato en su cintura, recordó que en su sueño siempre quedaba atrapado, esta vez no será así.

El otro extremo de la cuerda lo ato en un tubo del agua, pensó el pelirrojo , por si pasaba algo en ese extremo ato una manilla que Hermione le había regalado cuando habían cumplido la primera semana de novios, sabia que si ella lo veía jalaría de la cuerda, o por lo menos sabría que le paso.

Respiro hondo, intentándose llenar de valor, y sin pensarlo mucho se introdujo en la luz que rápidamente lo adsorbió.

No supo bien que paso, pero despertó en el suelo, con mucho frió, todo estaba nublado, no veía nada solo la niebla. Decidió caminar hasta donde la cuerda le diera.

Lentamente se puso de pie y como si estuviera con los ojos vendados comenzó a caminar lento y con los brazos estirados por si sentían algo.

Pasado un par de minutos comenzó a escuchar voces, pero eran voces raras, no sonaban como la de las personas normales, estas eran sombrías, el pelirrojo decidió continuar camino.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de las voces, y al acercarse también pudo escuchar unos gemidos, de dolor, no había duda, de muchas personas. Continuo hasta que uno de sus pies sintió agua, y al fijarse en ese lugar la niebla estaba un poco despejada así que podía ver unos metros más allá.

Lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. Personas caminado por un puente, muy delgadas, casi esqueléticas, en harapos, un hombre en el puente, los golpeaba para que avanzaran. Ron vio que sus pies estaban encadenados, como si fueran presos y sin salida.

Ron metió su mano en el bolsillo, y apretó fuertemente su varita, algo le decía que la necesitaría, el frío era tan intenso que sentía como sus extremidades se congelaba. Continuo caminado y se acerco hasta donde el creyó seguro.

Al fijarse en uno de las personas encadenadas, vio algo muy familiar. Se acerco pero no se dio cuenta que uno de los encadenados lo había visto y comenzó a gritar.

-¡¡¡UNO NUEVO! ALLÍ UNO NUEVO- Gritaba mientras señalaba la ubicación del pelirrojo, el encadenado que había llamado la atención del joven lo miro. Ron no lo podía creer, era Sirius.

-¿¿¿¡¡RON?- Grito Sirius. Estaba muy delgado demasiado, peor que cuando había salido de Azkaban, y más desvestido solo llevaba como los demás algo que cubría su parte inferior - ¡¡¡CORRE MUCHACHO, CORRE!- Le indico el hombre muy alterado.

Ron no se dio cuenta pero estaba siendo rodeado por muchas encadenados, y al verlo ya era muy tarde no había salida, excepto que utilizar su varita. Pero cuando la iba a sacar los encadenados se abalanzaron contra el pelirrojo haciéndolo caer en el rió, donde habían más de ellos, y lo jalaban para que se quedara, creándole varias heridas, en los brazos y en la espalda, pero eso era algo que a Ron no le importaba, lo realmente importante era salir con Sirius de ese lugar que aun no comprendía que era.

Ron saco su varita como pudo y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones como pudo, pero la corriente del rió lo estaba jalando, hizo un hechizo que lo saco volando del agua, y lo dejo en la orilla donde se encontraba ya Sirius, pero también se encontraba el hombre que los azotaba.

-Nadie escapa del velo y usted no va hacer el primero. Los rebeldes siempre tienen su merecido- Le dijo el hombre que se acerco a toda prisa. Ron en ese momento lo pudo detallar bien, era alto, y fornido, tenia una capa de piel, muy gruesa, por lo que se podía ver, un cabello rubio envuelto en una larga trenza, su piel blanca, se confundía con la niebla, pero sus ojos azules, no permitían que se perdiera su rostro.

Ron tomo con fuerza su varita, y sin pensarlo le lanzo un hechizo que lo hizo volar por los cielos, dejándolo inconciente.

Ron se acerco a Sirius ignorando las heridas que no paraban de sangrar.

-¡¡¡Estas vivo!- Dijo alegremente el pelirrojo.

-Lo dude por mucho tiempo, pero… creo que si, lo estoy- Respondió esperanzadoramente Sirius. Ron rompió fácilmente sus cadenas.

-Hora de irnos, después viene las preguntas- Le dijo Ron al ver que Sirius quería preguntar muchas cosas.

Pero la huida no iba hacer fácil, los demás encadenados también querían salir, así que muchos de ellos, se aferraron a los dos brujos, Ron, tomo fuertemente a Sirius para no perderlo, si se iba a quedar ahí, por lo menos no lo iba a dejar solo, pensaba Ron.

De repente vio como el rubio recuperaba el conocimiento se acercaba a ellos, los encadenados se alejaron formando un círculo.

-¡¡¡Nadie escapa del velo!- Gemía el hombre totalmente colérico, Ron sabia que ni un milagro podía salvarlo, y se aferro con más fuerza al brazo de Sirius.

El rubio saco un largo látigo con el que pensaba castigar al pelirrojo y a Sirius.

El rubio levanto con violencia su brazo, y cuando el azote era inminente una fuerza los jalo, con tanta premura, que el latigazo dio en el suelo.

Ron solo pensaba que el milagro se había hecho realidad, los dos fueron jalados, hasta sentir un fuerte electrolcuazo, y haciendo que volaran por los aires.

Ron a penas pudo ubicar donde se encontraba.

Después de un tiempo que el pelirrojo no contabilizo, se dio cuenta que de nuevo se encontraba en la habitación, estaba totalmente empapado, y muy marido se intento incorporar pero una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto débilmente el pelirrojo.

-Aun estamos en el ministerio- Le respondió una voz femenina, que indudablemente era la de Hermione. Ron cerro lo ojos, y los abrió nuevamente para poder enfocar mejor.

Al hacerlo, vio como Sirius se encontraba a su lado inconciente, Harry lo estaba atendiendo.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Al darnos cuenta que no estabas con nosotros, nos refugiamos en una habitación hasta que los aurores pasaron, sin descubrir nuestro paradero, de ahí salimos a buscarte, y este parecía ser el único lugar donde te hubieras podido esconder, y lo confirme al ver la cuerda y la manilla que te regale atada en ella, así que solo jalamos, y aquí están- Respondió la castaña con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, pero ella intentaba mantener la calma.

-¿Por qué lloras? Estoy bien- Le intento tranquilizar el brujo.

-Lo se, solo…. Solo… que….. nada- Termino por decir la castaña.

-Sirius no responde ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Harry realmente preocupado.

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital- Dijo Hermione ayudando a levantar a Ron del suelo.

-Eso es claro ¿Pero como vamos a salir de aquí con una persona inconciente? No ves que esta lleno de aurores- Le argumento Harry que estaba muy intranquilo y mantenía la mirada en Sirius.

-Hay que cargarlo, no hay de otra- Dijo resignadamente Ron al sentirse mejor.

-Pues si toca, toca- Afirmo Harry. Entre los dos brujos tomaron cada uno un brazo de Sirius y lo pusieron en su hombro para llevarlo –Vamos- Pero lo que Harry no se dio cuenta era que un auror estaba abriendo la puerta.

-¡¡DETÉNGANSE TODOS, NO SE MUEVAN!- Dijo el auror empuñando fuertemente la varita en su mano derecha, los tres amigos quedaron paralizados.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza pero estaba en finales, así que no pude escribir, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, y les adelanto que nos estamos acercando a la verdad, de lo que va a pasar en el futuro. **


	7. Capirulo 7: Sangre de unicornio negro

**...UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión)...**

**Capitulo 7: Sangre de Unicornio Negro…**

-Eso es claro ¿Pero como vamos a salir de aquí con una persona inconciente? No ves que esta lleno de aurores- Le argumento Harry que estaba muy intranquilo y mantenía la mirada en Sirius.

-Hay que cargarlo, no hay de otra- Dijo resignadamente Ron al sentirse mejor.

-Pues si toca, toca- Afirmo Harry. Entre los dos brujos tomaron cada uno un brazo de Sirius y lo puso en su hombro para llevarlo –Vamos- Pero lo que Harry no se dio cuenta era que un auror estaba abriendo la puerta.

-¡¡DETÉNGANSE TODOS, NO SE MUEVAN!- Dijo el auror empuñando fuertemente la varita en su mano derecha, los tres amigos quedaron paralizados.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada rápida a Harry buscando una aprobación no pedida, y al ver la mirada del moreno que la alentaba, se comenzó a girar lentamente para ver a su interlocutor.

Hermione comenzó el recorrido por los pies, viendo unos zapatos viejos, pero sin embargo en buen estado al seguir subiendo la mirada vio una túnica gris, roída por los años, que cubría a todo el auror.

Al subir al rostro Hermione vio en las facciones del hombre, a un ser muy familiar para ella, de cabello de visos castaños que se podían ver entre las abundantes canas que lo cubrían. Unos ojos miel, que sobresalían con apariencia casada y un rostro alargado, más de lo normal, con varias arrugas bajos los ojos, y en la frente.

Hermione se quedo frente al auror, viéndolo, y se aventuro a hablar.

-Profesor, Lupin, somos nosotros, Harry, Ron y Hermione ¿Nos reconoce?- Pregunto inseguramente la castaña mientras sus amigos se giraban lentamente para no perder el equilibrio y dejar caer a Sirius que aun continuaba inconciente.

El brujo los miro fijamente, intentando creer en las palabras de la bruja, intentando comprobar que no era una trampa. Después de inspeccionar unos minutos, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Cómo me decían mis amigos en el colegio?- Pregunto sorpresivamente Lupin, para constatar de que realmente estaba hablando con los verdaderos Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Lunático- Respondió apresuradamente Harry algo impaciente, ya que mientras Lupin constataba que realmente eran ellos, Sirius podría estar muriendo.

-¿Es Sirius?- Pregunto el auror como si de antemano supiera la respuesta.

-Si, y lo tenemos que llevar a un hospital, antes de que sea tarde- Respondió nuevamente Harry intentando hacer ver la gravedad del asunto –Ayúdanos a salir- Pidió el moreno, mientras, veía como Ron, no iba a soportar por mucho tiempo el peso de Sirius la perdida de sangre aunque había desminuido, era continua. El pelirrojo se encontraba pálido, y su ropa mojada comenzaba a pesar de más, haciéndolo temblar.

-No se, si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero creo en ustedes- Les dijo Lupin, bajando la varita y asomándose por fuera de la habitación –NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ- Grito, otro auror contesto algo inteligible –Los ayudare, pero después quiero muchas respuestas- Le asevero el auror.

Los tres brujos asintieron. Lupin puso su dedo en la boca, indicándoles, que guardaran silencio, y con la otra les indico que lo siguieran. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano de Ron comenzaron a seguir a Lupin que los guió devuelta por el pasillo que anteriormente Ron había recorrido para buscar un refugio. El brujo les pidió que se detuvieran, para asegurarse que nadie los iba a ver.

Mientras esperaban que terminara la inspección del brujo, Hermione pensaba por donde pretendía sacarlos, Lupin, ya que el camino que inspeccionaba no conducía al cuartito por donde habían entrado, aunque era lógico que no los fuera a sacar por allí, ese lugar debería estar lleno de aurores.

Lupin regreso y les indico que lo siguieran. Siguieron por un camino con muchos giros, a los que ninguno quiso memorizar, Harry estaba más preocupada por la salud de Sirius y de Ron, que cada vez estaba más pálido.

Los cinco brujos llegaron a una gran recepción muy elegante, con una fuente al final, que tenia un brujo, una bruja y un elfo arrodillado ante ellos.

Hermione al darse cuenta en el lugar donde se encontraban ahogo con su mano un grito.

-¿Por donde nos piensa sacar?- Pregunto Hermione temiendo la respuesta que no se hizo esperar.

-Por la puerta principal ¿Por donde más?- Respondió Lupin como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

Ron por su parte perdía las fuerzas sabia que tenían que salir ahora, o ahora, o el también perdería el conocimiento, mientras un sudor frió bajaba por su rostro.

Lupin, se acerco a la gigantesca puerta principal, y emitió unas palabras extrañas, antes de continuar con cualquier movimiento, se giro hacia Hermione que al parecer era la única que aun manejaba una buena parte de tranquilidad y raciocino.

-¿Pueden desaparecer?- Pregunto, Hermione solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza –Bueno, parecen el en portal de la puerta- Les pidió mientras esto como si hubiera sido una orden lo hacían –Ahora desaparezcan, este es el único lugar del ministerio en el cual no hay una protección contra apariciones, tiene otro tipo de protección que yo ya deshice, así, aprisa antes de que sea muy tarde- Les informo el brujo mientras les indicaba rapidez con la mano.

-Tómense de mí- Les pidió Harry, ya que era conciente de que Ron no tenia las fuerzas necesarias, para hacer una aparición por su propia cuenta. Hermione tímidamente se acerco hasta Harry y lo tomo del brazo, no pudiendo sostener la mirada de este.

El moreno cerró los ojos y se concentro en el Hospital San Mungo, con mucha fuerza, de repente sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, y los trasladaban a otro lugar.

Después de unos minutos, Harry nuevamente sintió tierra debajo de sus pies y abrió los ojos para constatar que estaban en la entrada en el hospital, en ese mismo instante, Ron no soporta más y cayo al suelo, Hermione se separo rápidamente del moreno y salio a socorrerlo mientras gritaba por ayuda, Harry también cayo al suelo, aunque Sirius estaba extremadamente delgado, aun era un hombre grande y pesado.

Al instante llegaron medí magos para socorrerlos.

Hermione se encontraba en una salita de espera, muy blanca, como era de costumbre en los hospitales. Había pasado dos horas desde que ellos habían llegado y aun no tenia noticias ni de Ron ni de Sirius.

Harry entro en la salita sosteniendo en su mano dos tazas de café caliente se sentó al lado de ella, y le paso la taza.

-Con dos de azúcar ¿Verdad?- Pregunto, con el ánimo de iniciar una conversación, pero la castaña solo asintió, y tomo un gran trago de café –Hermione tenemos que hablar- Le dijo seriamente el moreno mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida.

-Este no es el lugar ni el momento, no tengo cabeza para eso ahora- Respondió secamente la bruja, con una voz entre triste, y violenta.

-¿Según tu, cual es el momento mas adecuado?- Pregunto sarcásticamente el brujo sin mirar a la castaña, que tenia la mirada perdida en el vació.

-Que te parece cuando Ron este bien, y no muriéndose por haber rescatado a tu padrino, mientras…- Pero la castaña no pudo terminar la frase ya que por la puerta entro Ginny, con los ojos rojos, y con una túnica algo vieja, al parecer la primera que había encontrado.

-¿Cómo esta Ron?- Pregunto la pelirrojo en un hilo de voz, mientras se reprendía por haberlo deja ir mientras pensaba que talvez ese era el día en que talvez Ron moriría.

-No sabemos Ginny- Le respondía el brujo levantándose para abrazarla. La pelirroja al sentir el contacto de los brazos de Harry a su alrededor, no pudo más y volvió a llorar.

-Dime que Ron no va… no va… no va a morir- Le pidió la pelirroja, con la voz quebrada por el llanto, que le salía justo del corazón.

Al escuchar eso Hermione se levanto de su silla, y salio corriendo. La castaña no había contemplado la posibilidad que talvez ese era el día en que Ron iba a morir, fue inevitable reprocharse por haberse portado con Ron como lo había hecho, y se prometió que si se salvaba lo haría el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Mientras corría entre los pasillos del hospital buscando una salida.

Harry y Ginny aun continuaban en la salita, la pelirroja se separa de este y lo alejo.

-Busca a Hermione, en este momento necesita un amigo, yo me quedo aquí- Harry afirmo mientras sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta se agolpaban en sus ojos lagrimas que no por mucho tiempo iba a poder contener.

Ginny se quedo sola en la salita, decidió sentarse e intentar a tranquilizarse, por su bebe era conciente que le podría hacer daño, con sus mano comenzó a acariciar su vientre, mientras pensaba en la promesa que Ron le había hecho de que estaría aquí para conocer a su sobrino, esos recuerdos la inundaron, haciéndole mucho daño, causando que nuevamente sus ojos se cristalizaran. Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un medí mago que había llegado a la salita.

-¿Familiares de Sirius Black?- Pregunto el medí mago, Ginny se levanto y se acerco al brujo.

-Soy su… nuera- Respondió apresuradamente la pelirroja, sorprendida de que realmente la voz del ministerio era la del Sirius y ellos lo habían rescatado, por lo menos algo bueno en esa madrugada que habían sido tan amarga para ella.

-El sr. Black ya despertó, puede verlo, aunque aun esta débil en unos días estará completamente repuesto, solo presentaba un extremo caso de inanición, y maltrato pero se pondrá bien- Le dijo el brujo, mientras Ginny suspiraba aliviada un peso menos.

-Perdón, ¿Usted sabe algo de mi hermano Ron Weasley?- Pregunto la pelirroja que no iba a perder la oportunidad.

-El sr. Weasley aun esta muy delicado, no hemos podido cerrar las heridas, en sus brazos y espalda- El brujo hizo una pausa y miro a los ojos a la pelirroja –La verdad si no podemos parar la hemorragia, para este medio día, su hermano habrá muerto, lo siento, pero sin embargo estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos- Le aseguro el brujo, Ginny quedo en shock, aun tenia esperanzas de que no tuviera que llamar a sus padres, por que realmente no sabia como les diría que Ron, había muerto, en una misión suicida, el medí mago saco nuevamente a Ginny de sus pensamientos- ¿Va a entrar a ver a Black?- Pregunto, el brujo. Ginny afirmo. El medí mago guió a la pelirrojo hasta el ultimo cuarto del pasillo, al entrar la bruja vio a Sirius que miraba todo a su alrededor atentamente.

-¿Ginny?- Pregunto alegremente el brujo, había tanta felicidad en su voz, hizo que Ginny le regalara una débil sonrisa.

-Si, Sirius ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto la pelirroja sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Como has cambiado, ahora eres toda una mujer- Le dijo el brujo al ver su vientre.

-Gracias, es bueno tenerte con nosotros otra vez- Dijo dulcemente la pelirroja.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que me caí al velo?- Pregunto expectante. Aun en los ojos del hombre y apresar de su terrible condición física, en aquellos ojos, aun había esperanza, deseos de vivir.

-Dos años- Respondió Ginny.

-¿Tan joven te casaste?- Pregunto sorprendido, ya que si sus cálculos eran correctos aquella niña solo debía tener 16 años.

-No Sirius, no estoy casada- Respondió francamente la pelirroja, causando que Sirius abriera mucho la boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Pero que piensa el papá de tu hijo de la vida? ¿Acaso no piensa casarte contigo?- Pregunto algo indignado el brujo. Ginny solo sonrió.

-Tienes razón, hay que preguntarle a Harry que piensa de la vida- Sirius al escuchar eso quedo unos segundos procesando la información, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Harry es el papá de tu hijo, así que ustedes están juntos- Dedujo el brujo, muy emocionado –Así que yo seré como una especie de abuelo- A Ginny le fascino la idea, que la hizo olvidar por un instante que en algún cuarto de ese hospital su hermano se estaba muriendo.

-Sirius ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Dijo inesperadamente la pelirroja perdiendo nuevamente la sonrisa de su rostro y adoptando unas facciones más severas.

-Dime- Le alentó el brujo.

-Mi hermano se esta muriendo, por que las heridas que se acuso no cierran, ¿Tu sabes como se las hizo? Tal vez eso ayude a los medí magos a encontrar más fácilmente el remedio- Le pregunto posando la mirada en las sabanas blancas con las que había empezado a jugar. Sirius quedo meditando la pregunta de la bruja, pero la solución era peor que la enfermedad.

-Ginny, la única forma de que las heridas cierren es con sangre de unicornio- Ginny miro fijamente a los ojos a Sirius.

-¿No hay otra solución?- Pregunto sabiendo las consecuencias que eso implicaba –Si Ron prueba esa sangre quedara maldito por siempre, no es justo para el, que por hacer algo bueno quede maldito, no es justo- Dijo intentando retener el llanto.

-Lo se, pero no es cualquier tipo de unicornio, el unicornio negro no tiene ese efecto, su sangre es curativa, no tiene la misma pureza que el blanco así que no quedaría maltito por siempre- Ginny suspiro, pero otra duda asalto a su cabeza.

-¿Dónde vamos a encontrar un unicornio negro?- Pregunto la pelirrojo recordando que nunca en su vida había visto uno.

-En en único lugar donde yo los eh visto ha sido en el velo- Ginny bajo la mirada.

-Pero de pronto si es curativo, en el hospital haya- Intento animarse a si misma la bruja.

-De pronto, por que no preguntas- Ginny afirmo, y se levanto y cuando ya se iba ir la voz de Sirius la detuvo.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- Pregunto, muy curioso el brujo.

-Ya debe estar por venir, esta con Hermione- Le respondió la bruja, antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse al a la sala de los medí magos.

Camino por unos minutos hasta que vio al medí mago que le había dicho lo de Sirius y lo de Ron, lo llamo con la mano para que se acercara.

-Aun no habido cambios con su hermano- Le respondió el medí mago, francamente.

-Lo se, la única forma de cerrar las heridas es con sangre de unicornio negro- Le dijo apresuradamente la pelirroja.

-Sangre de unicornio negro- Repitió el medí mago –En el hospital esta prohibido utilizar esa sangre ya que es muy peligrosa nadie con exactitud conoce sus verdaderas secuelas, además es un incurriría en delito quien la utilizara- Le aseguro el brujo, en un tono, como lo que hubiera dicho la pelirrojo era un sacrilegio.

-¡¡¡¿Entonces quiere que vea morir a mi hermano y no haga nada!- Pregunto Ginny bastante molesta, sentía que el medí mago le había insinuado que se quedara cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada.

-Por supuesto que no, srta. Quería simplemente decirle en lo que se esta metiendo- Aclaro el medí mago acercándose a la pelirrojo para hablarle sin que nadie escuchara –Yo eh escuchado que en callejón knockout vende esa sangre, obviamente es un trafico, es ilegal, pero… si usted la puede conseguir, yo la utilizo y esto quedaría entre nosotros- Le propuso el medí mago, a Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos, aun había esperanza para su hermano y era más fácil para ella, ir al callejón knockout que ir a buscar el unicornio en el velo.

-Bueno antes de las nueve, le traeré la sangre, solo intente que nada le pase a mi hermano antes de que yo regrese, por favor- El medí mago afirmo y Ginny salio del hospital decidida a encontrar esa sangre, no le importaba cuanto les costara, pagaría el precio.

En uno de los jardines que se encontraban deshabitados en el hospital, se encontraban Harry y Hermione discutiendo acaloradamente. Harry manoteaba, mientras Hermione lo miraba impresionada como sino creyera en sus palabras.

-¡¡¡¿Acaso crees que a mi no me importa lo que le pasa a Ron!- Pregunto Harry en un tono elevado de voz, muy enojado - ¡¡¡Es mi mejor amigo!- Le grito perturbado el moreno. Hermione por primera vez desde que había iniciado la discusión lo mira a los ojos, cosa que no había podido hacer antes.

-Ni siquiera se que es lo que quiero decir, solo me siento muy mal- Le confeso la castaña, en un susurro, bajando automáticamente la mirada –Harry, solo es… que… todo esta mal, tu, yo, todo, no podemos seguir así- Complemento la castaña rompiendo en llanto, Harry se acerco a la castaña y la abrazo. Al primer momento la castaña intento rechazar el abrazo que le ofrecía el moreno, pero después de unos minutos de lucha termino cediendo, y al hacerlo se dejo caer en los brazos de Harry, haciendo que los dos cayeran de rodillas al suelo.

-Te amo, muchísimo nunca lo olvides- Le susurro Harry al oído mientras mantenía el abrazo en el que los dos querían desaparecer.

Cerca al callejón diagon, Ginny caminaba apresuradamente, al mirar su reloj constato que faltaban quince para las cinco, como había pasado el tiempo, en una hora amanecería completamente, así que tenia que llegar antes al callejón knockout****, para así poder encontrar un vendedor, de los que de boca de su padre había escuchado que comercializaban sus productos antes del amanecer, así que al paso apresurado que pudo llego al callejón.

Era sombría, hasta se podría decir que escalofriante, como su túnica tenia una capa se la puso sobre su cabeza para intentar ocultar lo más posible su identidad, de por si ya había levantado demasiadas sospechas cuando había ido a Gringotts, a sacar dinero de la cámara de Harry, los duendes no se habían creído de a mucho su historia pero al llevar la llave no hubo discusión.

Mientras caminaba por el oscuro callejón, intentaba descubrir cual era el lugar correcto para buscar la sangre de unicornio negro.

Al final de la calle vio un vendedor de materiales para pociones, por supuesto los productos eran prohibidos por el ministerio de magia, ya sea por su peligrosidad o por el desconocimiento de sus propiedades secundarias, como era el caso de la sangre de unicornio negro.

Ser acerco sigilosamente al hombre, que tenia un turbante en la cabeza, al pararse frente a este lo pudo distinguir bien. Era un poco más alto que ella pero no mucho tenía una piel bronceada, y una particular cicatriz que iba desde su lóbulo inferior hasta la boca, ¿Cómo un hombre con semejante distinción podría pasar desapercibido, se pregunto a si misma Ginny, y para terminar tenia una túnica negra de la misma tela del turbante. Ginny se esforzó para que el hombre no le viera la cara y ser acerco a este para que la escuchara.

-¿Qué sse le ofresse?- Pregunto el hombre acentuando mucho las "s".

-Necesito un producto muy raro ¿Será que usted lo tiene?- Pregunto Ginny fingiendo una voz ronca.

-¿Qué bussca?- Volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-Busco sangre de unicornio negro ¿La tiene?- Pregunto la pelirroja acercándose más al hombre.

El sujeto se puso muy pálido, y se acerco a la pelirroja.

-Váyasse de aquí, ahora, antess de que ssea tarde- Le dijo el hombre muy nervioso mirando para todos los lados.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto sin entender la joven.

-Ahora, ess por su bien- Y el hombre se alejo para atender a otro cliente que llego a su puesto. Ginny muy decepcionada, pero sin ánimos de perder la esperanza continua caminado.

Pació tres veces la misma calle pero el único que vendía productos para pociones era el hombre del turbante, sin dejar vencerse se dirigí nuevamente a el.

Pero cuando ya iba a llegar al puesto del hombre del turbante, dos hombre la tomaron cada uno de un brazo.

-Creo que tenemos lo que busca- Dijo el hombre que Ginny no alcanzaba a distinguir, ya que tenía la cara cubierta.

-Suélteme, puedo caminar sola- Le dijo la pelirroja aunque con una voz, queda pero determinada.

-No se preocupe la acompañamos- Respondió el otro hombre, prácticamente arrastrando a la pelirroja. Ginny era conciente que gritar en el lugar donde se encontraba era una perdida de tiempo nadie acudiría a su rescate, así que prefirió relajarse, no por ella si no por el bebe que ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas.

Caminaron derecho hasta que entraron aun local, al parecer de comidas, había mucha gente al parecer apostando o eso pensó la pelirroja, los hombres la condujeron hasta la parte de atrás del local y allí donde no había aparentemente nadie, la dejaron.

Tras varios minutos esperando entro en la habitación un hombre alto con una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus manos estas eran alargadas, pero finas. La capa cubría su rostro, pero la pelirroja alcanzo a ver un resplandor café.

-¿No cree que es muy arriesgado para una mujer en su estado andar sola por estas calles?- Pregunto el hombre. Su voz, era tranquila pero decidida, no muy gruesa pero penetrante. Esa voz causo a Ginny que los bellos de su cuello se le pusieran de punta.

-Talvez, pero no me importa si estoy aquí es por que lo que busco vale la pena- Respondió la pelirroja intentando esconder lo más posible la curiosidad que aquel hombre le despertaba.

-¿Para usted es más importante la sangre de unicornio que su vida?- Pregunto incrédulamente.

-No, solo quiero salirme con la mía- Contesto prepotentemente la pelirroja.

-Esa es la actitud- Le dijo el hombre satisfecho. El hombre metió la mano en su bolsillo, y saco una botella, que contenía un liquido blanco, espeso –Aquí tiene, por lo que vino- El hombre levanto la botellita y Ginny sin pensarlo se acerco corriendo al hombre para que le diera la botella.

-¿Cuánto quiere por ella?- Pregunto la pelirroja viendo en esa botellita la salvación de su hermano.

-Nada, se la obsequio- Dijo el hombre entregándole la botellita, Ginny la tomo con desconfianza.

-¿Me la regala? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto incrédula, ella era conciente que nadie regalaba cosas y más un producto así, que podría conseguir lo que quisiera por el.

-Si, ¿tan increíble es?- Pregunto divertidamente el hombre.

-¿Qué quiere por ella?- Pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja, esta vez el hombre se agacho para quedar a la altura del oído de la pelirroja.

-Me atrapo todo tiene un precio, pero no se preocupe, yo cobrare después mi favor, todo llega a su debido tiempo- El hombre levanto la mano, y acaricio la mejilla de la bruja –Ahora, váyase su hermano la necesita- Dijo el hombre separándose de ella y saliendo de la habitación.

La pelirroja quedo unos momentos en shock, pero no podía perder más tiempo salio lo más pronto que pudo del callejón knockout, corriendo para el hospital con la cabeza llena de preguntas, para las cuales no habían respuesta.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Espero que el cap le haya gustado, para el próximo resolveremos las siguientes dudas ¿Será realmente sangre de unicornio negro el contenido de la botellita? ¿Ron se salvara? ¿Realmente están cambian el futuro? **

**CrazySiriemBlack (Si menos mal, que Ron pensó, pero lo que le va a costar ese rescate al pelirrojo. Gracias por seguir la historia) **


	8. Capitulo 8: La decision Correcta?

**...UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión)...**

**Capitulo 8: La Decisión Correcta? **

Ginny mira rápidamente el reloj, no pensaba que se había demorado tanto con aquel hombre. Era muy extraño, ¿Por qué ese hombre sabia lo de su hermano? Si ella hasta hace realmente poco, se había enterado de cómo ayudarlo, ¿Por qué ese hombre lo sabia? Era muy sospechoso, además sabía sobre su embarazo ¿Cómo? Si ellos, por temor a Voldemort, habían cuidado mucho de que nadie se enterara, que no perteneciera a la Orden, ¿Abría un infiltrado? Pero si lo hubiera eso no explicaba, ¿Cómo había sabido sobre su hermano? Además la inquietaba mucho, eso de que le cobraría el favor, pero más adelante, ¿Qué le podría pedir? Ella no tenia nada, absolutamente nada, que a aparente vista le pudiera interesar, así que estaba muy confundía, incluso se sentía mareada, por el caos que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

Al levantar la vista, vio a lo lejos el viejo edificio que era el Hospital, sin pensarlo mucho, hizo el ultimo esfuerzo, ya que gracias al embarazo se cansaba con facilidad, ya nada quedaba de la mujer guerra, ahora se sentía frágil, e indefensa.

Entro corriendo y busco al medí mago, al verlo, lo llamo con la mano.

-¿La consiguió?- Pregunto sorprendido el hombre, Ginny afirmo con la cabeza- La verdad no quiero saber como lo hizo, inmediatamente, vamos a ver si esto funciona- Dijo el medí mago queriendo apartar de su mente varias posibilidades, de cómo la pelirroja lo había conseguido.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Ron, el medí mago entro y Ginny también lo iba hacer.

-No, usted en su estado, es muy peligroso, ya hizo suficiente, ahora, espera, y deje que yo me encargue- Le dijo el medí mago mientras cerraba la puerta.

La pelirroja resignada volvió a la sala de espera donde vio a Hermione dormida en los brazos de Harry, el moreno se encontraba con la mirada en algún punto perdido, Ginny suspiro, y se sentó a unas cuantas sillas. Harry al escuchar el ruido giro para ver quien lo provocaba, en ese instante recostó a la castaña con cuidado en el espaldar de la silla y se levanto, sin decir palabra tomo a Ginny del brazo y la saco de la sala de espera.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto rudamente el moreno, aunque con un tono bajo.

-Buscando la forma salvar a Ron- Respondió con desgana la pelirroja. Había tomado la decisión de no decirle a nadie, sobre su encuentro con aquel extraño, por que eso seria reconocer, que alguien había hablado sobre su embarazo, y de por si Harry no la dejaba salir de la casa, si sabia eso, no la dejaría volver a ver la luz.

-A ¿si, puedo saber ¿Dónde encontraste la sangre de unicornio?- Pregunto en un tono que la pelirroja nunca había conocido, inclusive esa actitud la estaba asustando.

-¿Sirius te dijo?- Pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Si, y estaba muy preocupado, ¿Acaso no pensaste en que nos podríamos preocupar por ti y el bebe?- Le dijo el moreno manoteando –Y no conforme con eso, vas a Gringotts, y me robas- concluyo altaneramente el brujo. Ginny no creía lo que había escuchado, dentro de ella, exploto una enorme rabia, hacia aquel sujeto que tenia enfrente, que metió su mano dentro de la túnica, había que pensar que gracias al extraño no había tenido que necesitar el dinero, lo tomo y lo saco.

-¡Aquí tienes tu dinero, si tanto te preocupa, esta todo lo que saque, yo no necesito nada de ti, siempre eh podido sola y esta vez no fue la excepción!- Dijo coléricamente la pelirroja tirándole la bolsa con las monedas por la cara. Harry al darse cuenta del grave error que había cometido, bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento, no es lo que quería decir… solo que…Ginny me asuste mucho, mi imaginación voló y… tuve miedo de perderlos- Confeso el brujo, haciendo que las defensas de la pelirroja se desvanecieran.

-Entiendo, pero quiero que comprendas algo, yo voy hacer lo que este en mis manos, para evitar que a mi hermano le pase algo ¿Entiendes?- Dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja.

-¿Arriesgando la vida del bebe?- Pregunto el brujo mirándola a los ojos. Ginny no había pensado en eso.

-Lo que este en mis manos- Repitió dando media vuelta y volviendo a la sala de espera para saber noticias de su hermano.

Harry se quedo un momento solo y mientras recogía la bolsa con las monedas que habían golpeado duramente en el rostro se dijo a si mismo "¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? No puedo seguir así, simplemente no puedo" Y tomo de nuevo el camino hacia la sala de espera.

Al llegar Hermione había despertado al verla le obsequio una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por esta. Volvió el moreno a ocupar la silla que antes ocupaba.

Ginny ni siquiera lo determino, aunque estaba tranquila, aun estaba ofendida por la palabras del moreno.

-¿Todo esta bien?- Pregunto quedamente la castaña. La pelirroja se giro y con una sonrisa respondió.

-Pues, a parte de lo de mi hermano, si todo esta bien- Ginny ya no sentía confianza hacia Hermione, ya que ella y Harry se habían vuelto más amigos sabia que lo que digiera al momento lo sabría Harry.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo en la sala hasta que el medí mago que atendía a Ron, salio con una expresión indescriptible en la cara. Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia Ginny para evitar que la futura madre se levantara.

-Parece que funciona, por lo menos sus heridas ya no sangran y ha recuperado el conocimiento- Le comento el medí mago, Hermione que estaba parada detrás de el estaba muy feliz –srta. El la quiere ver a usted-

-Vamos- La pelirroja se levanto adelantándose al medí mago.

Ginny entro en la habitación y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules de su hermano, que brillaban.

-¡¡Ron!- Dijo eufóricamente la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre su hermano y abrazándolo.

-Ginny… ¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto aun débil, el pelirrojo –El medí mago me dijo que conseguir esa sangre no debió ser fácil- Ginny bajo la vista y la poso en la sabanas.

-Si te digiera no me creerías- Respondió lo más sincera que pudo.

-Pasa algo más ¿Verdad?-Ron conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabía que algo más la afligía.

-Discutí horrible con Harry, no quiero volver con el- Confeso la pelirroja sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto el pelirrojo altamente preocupado, ya que desde que su hermana era chiquita siempre había estado enamorada de Harry, y ahora que estaban juntos y esperando un hijo, el no podía comprender que quisiera separarse, la discusión debió ser muy fuerte.

La pelirroja aunque había prometido no contarle a nadie sobre el extraño no pudo engañar a su hermano, así que decidió contarle toda su travesía hasta la sangre de unicornio y luego sus discusión con Harry por haberse ido. Ron escucho todo el relato muy atento, sin dar crédito a muchos de los sucesos vividos por su hermana. Al terminar de contar Ginny se sintió mas tranquila, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Vamos por partes –Ron hizo una pausa para organizar sus ideas, cuando las tenia medio ubicadas comenzó a preguntar -¿Ese hombre te la dio por que si? ¿Sin más?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, dijo que después me cobraría, pero no dijo como- Respondió la pelirroja, Ron se quedo un momento en silencio.

-¿Reconociste su voz?- Pregunto inesperadamente el pelirrojo, Ginny se quedo pensando en esa voz que no había podido olvidar.

-Ahora que lo pienso su voz no la había escuchado antes, pero sin embargo su contacto conmigo no me dio miedo… más bien sentí algo familiar, como si no fuera la primera vez que estaba con ese hombre- Dijo pensativamente la bruja.

-Tal vez es alguien del futuro que quiere evitar a toda costa que llegue ese destino. Tal vez esta era la noche en que yo iba a morir, y solo nos quiso ayudar- Se aventuro a suponer el pelirrojo.

-¿Crees que pueda ser la persona que nos invoco?- Pregunto la pelirrojo, que aunque ya tenia una teoría posible sobre el hombre, aun tenia más preguntas.

-Realmente lo creo ¿Quién más podría ser?- Ron se acomodo en la cama hasta quedar sentado – Además sabia sobre tu embarazo ¿no?-

-Si, eso es cierto, y hasta me aconsejo que no debía arriesgarme- Recordó Ginny.

-Harry y Hermione ¿ya sabe?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No, y no quiero que lo sepan. Cúmpleme ese deseo- Pidió la pelirroja. Ron bajo la vista, después de pensarlo volvió a subir la mirada.

-Esta bien, si tu quieres me quedare cayado- La pelirroja le sonrió –Ahora, ¿Cómo así que Harry te dijo ladrona?- Pregunto expectante el brujo.

-Como te conté, me dijo que "más encima lo había robado", como si eso fuera lo más grave- Respondió secamente la pelirroja –Aunque después me dijo que era por el miedo a perdernos- Concluyo.

-Tal vez sea cierto, aunque no te debió tratar así. Pero separarse son palabras mayores –El pelirrojo hizo una pausa mientras buscaba el vaso de agua, tomo un poco y continuo –Ginny, yo se que tu amas a Harry, ¿Crees que vale la pena dejarlo por una discusión?- Pregunto haciendo que en la cabeza de Ginny se barajaran todas la posibilidades en menos de un segundo. De repente la cabeza le peso, respiro profundamente para contestar a su hermano.

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena, pero quiero que sufra un poco- Respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja, en verdad ella no lo quería dejar, lo amaba demasiado además era el padre de su hijo y el amor de su vida.

-Te apoyare para que lo hagas sufrir un poco- Le aseguro el pelirrojo, que de repente quedo en silencio muy pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Ginny después de varios minutos de silencio. El brujo salio un poco asustado de sus pensamientos.

-Nada… solo pensaba que si ese sujeto es del futuro, debe existir un hechizo que lo traiga físicamente aquí, que pueda intervenir, a diferencia del que nos llevo el futuro, y si hay uno para el pasado, debe haber para el futuro ¿No crees?- Ginny no había pensado en eso pero su hermano tenia razón.

-Si… encontramos el hechizo, podremos viajar a preguntar que paso, ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?- Se aventuro a suponer la pelirroja.

-Exacto. Viajamos averiguamos la historia, aunque ya empezamos a cambiar el futuro, evitamos mi muerte ¿no?-

-Eso es verdad- Ginny se quedo un momento en silencio, después de pensar unos segundos- Pero que esto quede entre nosotros, averiguaremos la verdad nosotros- Ron solo afirmo y así quedo, al poco tiempo entro Hermione a la habitación y se quedo parada en los pies de la cama.

-Me alegro que estés bien. Me asuste mucho- Le dijo la castaña con una débil sonrisa. En ese momento entro Harry que se quedo al lado de la castaña.

-Es bueno verte bien. No se como agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por Sirius ¡¡Gracias!- Dijo eufóricamente el brujo –Hable con tu medí mago y me dijo que si sigues evolucionado así de bien, en dos días podrás estar en casa, Sirius también va para allá- Ron bajo la mirada y luego la poso en su hermana.

-Harry, Ginny y yo no vamos para tu casa, vamos a pasar una temporada en casa de mis padres- Dijo el pelirrojo, Ginny al escuchar eso le regalo una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Por que quiero pasar tiempo con mis padres, ayer casi muero, quiero compartir con las personas que amo- Respondió pausadamente el pelirrojo.

-Harry diles algo- Pidió la castaña.

-Nos saludan a los sres. Weasley, que pasen un buen tiempo allí- Esa respuesta del moreno, lastimo mucho a la pelirroja.

-No esperaba menos de ti- Dijo ácidamente la pelirroja –Hermanito ¿No te importa si te dejo solo y voy a casa de Harry para recoger nuestras cosas?- Pregunto muy decidida la bruja.

-No te preocupes yo te espero aquí, no me iré a ningún lado- Dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo. Y sin despedirse Ginny salio de la habitación no sin antes pasar por el lado del moreno y empujarlo.

Después de unos minutos Harry salio de la habitación. Hermione se acerco a Ron y le dio un dulce beso.

-Espérame un momento voy a hablar con Harry, no se que le pasa últimamente- Ron asintió y la castaña salio detrás de Harry, corrió por un largo pasillo hasta que lo vio sentado, en unas escaleras.

Se acerco despacio y se le sentó al lado.

-Harry no la dejes ir- Le susurro la castaña.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero es que yo no puedo olvidar lo que paso en el ministerio- Le contesto el brujo manteniendo un tono tranquilo, podría decirse casi melancólico.

-Eso nunca debió pasar. Ahora lo que podemos hacer es olvidar y seguir con nuestras vidas, como las teníamos antes del ministerio- Le dijo muy seriamente la castaña.

-Enséñame, por que realmente no puedo, no se como hacerlo- Le confeso el brujo realmente afligido.

-Lo primero, es recuperar a Ginny, el resto vendrá por añadidura- Harry se levanto y suspiro ruidosamente.

-Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres lo haré, pero recuerda que lo hago por ti- Al escuchar estas palabras del moreno, Hermione clavo la mirada en el suelo.

-Es lo mejor para todos- Susurro la castaña mientras Harry se alejaba.

Harry busco por el hospital a Ginny, pero no la encontró, así que se fue para la casa, pensó que tal vez aun se encontraba allí.

Entro silenciosamente en la casa, y escucho ruidos arriba, subió despacio las escaleras, y ahí estaba la pelirroja guardando sus cosas en una maleta, todas sus cosas. El brujo la vio unos segundos en silencio, la vio más hermosa que siempre, y pensó que aun había algo muy fuerte entre ellos, que podría salvar su relación. El moreno se lleno de valor y entro en la habitación.

La pelirroja al sentirlo se limpio algunas lagrimas impertinente que a pesar de su desapropiación habían caído.

-Hola- Dijo el moreno sentándose en la cama, al lado de la maleta de la pelirroja donde estaba guardando unas camisas.

-¿Viniste a comprobar si realmente me iba?- Pregunto secamente la pelirroja.

-No, te conozco se que cuando dices algo, lo dices en serio. Si vine fue para…- El brujo hizo una pausa y tomo la mano de la pelirroja que estaba suspendida encima de la maleta -… para pedirte que no te vayas, te necesito- Esas palabras repercutieron fuertemente en la cabeza de la bruja que la obligaron zafarse de las manos del moreno.

-Y… ¿Aun me amas?- Pregunto tímidamente, temiendo terriblemente la respuesta. Harry quedo muy pensativo.

-Eres la madre de mi hijo, y eres mi novia y…- Pero el brujo no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por Ginny.

-Yo no te pregunte las razones por las que te debes quedar a mi lado, te pregunte si me amas, la respuesta es simple, ¿Si o no?- Aclaro la pelirrojo – No temas por mi reacción, soy fuerte, si no me amas ya, sobreviviré, y jamás te alejare de nuestro hijo, así que dime la verdad, necesito la verdad- Harry levanto la vista y la clavo en los ojos de la pelirroja.

-No, no te amo- Respondió el joven. Ginny suspiro profundamente, termino de guardar las últimas prendas del closet, cerro la maleta, y la tomo y antes de salir de la habitación, se giro y lo vio.

-Gracias por la sinceridad, adiós- Fueron las únicas palabras que de boca de Ginny pudieron salir, la pelirroja estaba destruida, "ya no la amaba" era la único que pasaba por su cabeza.

Ginny salio de la habitación pero la mano de Harry la detuvo.

-¿Por qué te vas?- Pregunto mientras la obligaba a darse la vuelta.

-¿No es obvio? Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- Respondió con una voz firme, aunque en su interior todo temblaba.

-Tienes todo que hacer aquí- Le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-No entiendo- Confeso la pelirroja, lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer, y en ese momento algo se lo impedía.

-No te amo, te adoro, por eso regrese, para que no te fueras- Le dijo acercándose a la boca de la pelirroja. Ginny al escuchar eso sin soportar más se ataco a llorar y abrazo con mucha fuerza al moreno -¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto asustado.

-Llegue… a pensar… que… te perdía…- Respondió entre los sollozos la pelirroja aferrando con toda su fuerza a los brazos de Harry. El brujo levanto el rostro de la pelirroja, con mucho cuidado como si fuera una porcelana y se acerco lentamente a la boca de la joven, y la beso con mucho cuidado, fue un beso tierno, dulce, tranquilizador, para los dos.

Los días habían pasado y Ron ya le habían dado de alta en el hospital, al igual que a Sirius. Ahora todos vivían a la casa Potter.

Harry después de que todo estaba en su lugar había tenido que explicarle a Lupin lo sucedido, y le invento un cuento totalmente reforzado, que Lupin no creyó pero al darse cuenta que ellos no iban a decir la verdad decidió no seguir indagando por el momento. Para los demás la historia era que Sirius había escapado solo del velo, para no implicar al trío.

Harry se encontraba leyendo el profeta las noticias no eran buenas.

"_El Ministerio de Magia ha tomado la decisión de cazar a todos los mortifagos, para lograr esto ha autorizado a los aurores de utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables, para lograr el objetivo. Además el ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, a negado rotundamente que haya habido una intromisión en el ministerio la semana pasada…" _

Harry pasaba sus ojos por la noticia, sin dar crédito, el ministerio estaba tan desesperado que ya no media las consecuencias de sus decisiones, y tarde o temprano alguien inocente iba a salir lastimado, en ese mismo momento entro en la habitación Sirius.

-¿Malas noticias?- Pregunto sentándose al frente del moreno.

-¿Se me nota tanto en la cara?- Pregunto doblando el periódico dejándolo sobre una mesita que había a su derecha.

-La verdad, si, y ¿Ahora con que maravillosa idea salio nuestro querido ministro?- Pregunto levantado una ceja.

-Ahora los aurores pueden hacer maldiciones imperdonables. Adivina en que va acabar eso- Le dijo Harry recostando la cabeza sobre el espaldar de la silla.

-Seguro que en la muerte de un inocente- Respondió Sirius, sin ninguna duda.

-Seguro- Reafirmo el moreno, sintiendo muy preocupado.

En otro lugar de la casa, específicamente en la habitación que compartían Ron y Hermione, se encontraba el pelirrojo con el "_Alte Tränke"_ en las manos, intentando encontrar el hechizo que el y su hermana necesitaba, pero era una tarea más difícil de lo que había imaginado, ya que el de alemán muy poco, así que cada palabra le tocaba buscar en el diccionario, dilatando más su tarea. Ron cerró el libro, y recostó su cabeza sobre este, perdiendo la esperanza, ya quede desde que había vuelto, no había encontrado nada que le ayudara, al escuchar pasos abrió rápidamente un cajón y guardo el libro en este.

En la habitación entro Hermione, algo seria.

-Hola amor- Saludo en pelirroja.

-Hola- Respondió la castaña acercándose hasta a el, y sentándose en la cama para quedar frente a el, ya que Ron se encontraba sentado en un escritorio que tenia la habitación. La castaña se aclaro la voz y suspiro ruidosamente – Ron quiero pedirte algo, pero antes necesito saber si me amas- Dijo sin rodeos.

-Claro que te amo, siempre lo eh hecho, pensé que ya no había duda sobre eso- Respondió el pelirrojo con la misma seriedad de la bruja.

-Esta bien. Ron… quiero un hijo- Dijo la castaña en un hilo de voz.

-¿Quieres un hijo mió?- Pregunto Ron, para asegurarse de que había entendido bien.

-¿De quien más?- Pregunto la castaña, en un tono que denotaba que no había otro candidato aparte de el.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto aun incrédulo el pelirrojo.

-Por que te amo, y quiero un hijo tuyo, ¿Me lo concederás?- Pregunto acercándose lentamente al brujo hasta sentarse en sus piernas y poniendo cara de perrito.

Ron suspiro analizando sus opciones.

-Si eso quieres, yo no soy quien para negártelo- Al escuchar esto Hermione le dio un apasionado beso al pelirrojo.

-Gracias, amor. Sabía que no te negarías. Ahora vamos a comer- Le dijo feliz la castaña que se levanto.

-¿Ahora? ¿Quieres empezar desde ahora?- Pregunto Ron, con una mirada picara.

-Me refiero que bajemos almorzar, por el momento… no se tal vez más adelante podamos comer- Le respondió Hermione dándole un beso –Vamos- Le pidió mientras lo levantaba de la silla.

-Ya voy, organizo esto y bajo- Hermione afirmo con la cabeza y salio de la habitación. Apenas salio la castaña el pelirrojo perdió la sonrisa que hace unos momentos tenia.

Ron abrió el cajón donde había guardado el "_Alte Tränke"_, y lo puso sobre el escritorio.

-Ayúdame, ¡Por Merlín! Amo esa mujer, pero no quiero tener hijos, si no estoy completamente seguro de que los voy a poder ver crecer- Ron suspiro apoyando las manos sobre el libro –Ya antes me has hablado ahora necesito que me digas cual es el hechizo correcto… por favor- Ron al ver que nada pasaba, levanto las manos del libro y abrió el cajón para volverlo a guardar, no se rendiría pero ahora lo estaban esperando en el comedor, así que decidió insistir en otra oportunidad.

Cuando iba a guardar el libro, este se abrió y empezó a moverse sus páginas, hasta que en una hoja casi del final se detuvo, y un titulo brilla en un dorado intenso que decía:

"_**Die Zukunft zu sehen und in den einen einzugreifen"**_

**CONTINUARA… **

**Notas de autora:**

**Espero que el cap les haya gustado, lamento la demora pero la verdad es que me habían exiliado de mi computador, y hasta hace poco pude volver a utilizarlo. **

**En el próximo cap, van haber muchos sucesos importantes así que esta imperdible. **

**Barel28 (Me alegro que esta vez le hayas ganado a la flojera, además es un placer tener como lectora en esta historia. Con respecto a tu pregunta seguro que después de este cap cambio a ¿Qué paso en el ministerio? Pero no te preocupes, en un cap un poco más adelante resolveré la duda, pero me alegro que estés tan pendiente, ahora se vienen más situaciones, que van a marcar definitivamente el futuro. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**CrazySiriemBlack ( Espero que no estés desilusionada por que la sangre haya funcionado, pero la verdad es muy importante para la historia que así fuera. Con respecto a lo de Harry y Hermione, en serio me alegro que estés tan pendiente de todas las pistas sutiles que incorporo, pero aun falta otro suceso que definirá todo. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**Alely (Bienvenida, me alegro que te guste el fic. Yo se que esa escena de Harry y Hermione, te tiene súper pensando, y con la escena de este cap pues peor, pero juro que dentro de poco resolveré esa duda. Gracias por seguir la historia) **


	9. Capitulo 9: Consecuencias de la Sangre

**...UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión)...**

**Capitulo 9: Consecuencias de la Sangre… **

Ginny se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno para todos, aun era temprano pero no había podido dormir bien.

Ron que tampoco había dormido mucho entro en la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café.

-Buenos días hermanita- Saludo tomando apresuradamente el café recién hecho de su hermana.

-Hola ¿Tampoco pudiste dormir?- Pregunto la pelirroja sentándose en una de las sillas que habían en la cocina.

-La verdad, no, tengo noticias importantes- Anuncio el pelirrojo sentándose al lado de la joven.

-¿Qué noticia?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Encontré el hechizo que nos llevara al futuro- Le indicó el pelirrojo. Ginny se quedo un momento en silencio analizando las palabras de su hermano.

-Eso debería ser bueno, pero hay un pero ¿verdad?- Intuyo la pelirrojo por la expresión nada feliz de su hermano.

-No es un pero, exactamente, es simplemente que el hechizo viene acompañado de una poción que además de ser súper compleja, nos demoraríamos cinco meses realizándola- Le aclaro el brujo.

-No veo problema, yo soy buena en pociones ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?- Pregunto sin rodeos la pelirroja.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, y la empezamos a realizar en dos meses, el bebe ya habría nacido y…. – Quedo en silencio el pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase.

-…Y tienes miedo…..- Le alentó la pelirroja para que siguiera.

-De que en el futuro no haya bebe, y que por eso tu y Harry se hayan separado- Se aventura Ron a exponer su teoría.

-¿De donde sacas eso?- Pregunto algo alterada la bruja con la sola idea.

-Ginny, tu jamás te separarías de Harry teniendo un hijo en común… para ser sincero tengo pánico de encontrar una verdad que no podamos manejar, que se nos salga de las manos- Le confeso le pelirrojo tomando otro sorbo de café. La pelirroja se acerco lentamente a su hermano y poso sus manos sobre el.

-Aunque sea la más terrible verdad, la necesitamos, no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos, mientras tu y yo somos concientes de que si esta guerra la perdemos es por mi, no quiero llevar sobre mi conciencia que no hicimos nada para evitarlo- Ron acerco a su hermana y la abrazo con mucho amor, pero también con un inmenso miedo que el no podía permitir que lo controlara, por primera vez el tenia que ser el fuerte, sentía que ahora todo dependía de el, y no estaba en sus planes defraudar a su hermana.

Después de unos minutos, rompieron el abrazo con una esperanza renovada y dispuesta a luchar.

-Ya deben estar por bajar, es hora de fingir que todo esta bien- Le susurro divertidamente la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y volviendo a concentrar en el desayuno y sobre todo en la leche que se había regado. En aquel momento entro Harry en la cocina con un muy buen ánimo.

-Buenos días a todos ¿Por qué huele a leche quemada?- Pregunto sentándose al lado de Ron.

-Por que se me regó, pero ya en unos minutos estará todo listo para desayunar- Le contesto desinteresadamente la pelirroja mientras ponía otra jarra de leche a calentar. Harry se quedo viendo por un tiempo a la bruja y se fijo en su vientre que ya estaba algo abultado, le dio felicidad el simple hecho que en algunos meses ya tendría a su hijo entre sus brazos, por el lucharía, para darle un mejor futuro uno sin un señor oscuro. Mientras estos pensamientos fluían en la cabeza del moreno, Hermione también entro en la cocina, al constatarse que aun no había nadie en el comedor.

-Buenos días- Saludo mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Ron y le daba un dulce beso.

-Bueno, aprovechando que estamos todos y no esta Sirius, quiero decirles algo- Las palabras pronunciadas por Ron llamaron la atención de los presentes que lo miraban. Ginny estaba un poco nerviosa no sabia que era lo que quería decir su hermano – Amigos, creo que hemos perdido el norte de nuestra lucha- Les dijo rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Hermione para acomodarla mejor en sus piernas.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Me refiero a que hemos perdido mucho tiempo buscando el futuro que nos olvidamos del presente, hay una guerra que no nos va esperar, así que es hora de ponernos pilas, y también presentarle atención a lo importante-Les anuncio el pelirrojo sin cambien el tono tranquilo de su voz.

-Exactamente ponernos las pilas con respecto… ¿a que?- Cuestiono el moreno que aun no había entendido lo que su amigo quería decir.

-Harry tenemos que buscar los horcruxes que nos falta- Puntualizo el pelirrojo.

-Solo nos hace falta dos, naggini y Voldemort- Recordó la castaña ya que en las vacaciones habían destruido los otros.

-No estoy totalmente convecino de eso- Confeso el pelirrojo logrando que las facciones de todos se endurecieran.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto esta vez la pelirroja, preocupada por las palabras de Ron.

-Nosotros dimos por destruido el del tal R.A.B, pero la verdad nunca nos aseguramos si realmente eso paso- Todos quedaron en silencio como digiriendo las palabras del pelirrojo – Ginny, otra vez se va a regar la leche- Dijo sutilmente el joven sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos. Mientras Ginny baja la leche en seguida sacó unos platos para servir el desayuno.

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Tal vez Sirius nos pueda ayudar en eso- Sugirió el moreno poniéndose de pie –Pero por ahora desayunemos, me muero de hambre- Hermione también se levanto y salio con Harry, Ron se quedo para ayudar a su hermana. No pronunciaron palabra hasta que ya iban a salir con los platos hacia el comedor.

-Espera- Pidió Ginny en un hilo de voz, Ron se giro para verla -¿Qué quieres lograr con esto? ¿Por qué recordaste los horcruxes?- Pregunto muy interesada la bruja, ya que por más que lo había pensado no comprendía por que su hermano lo había hecho.

-Simple, si hacemos que ellos se ocupen del horcrux, nosotros podemos trabajar mejor con el Alte Tränke, sin que ellos sospeche ¿eso no es lo que querías?- Pregunto el joven viendo directamente a los ojos chocolate de su hermana. La pelirroja sonrió.

-Bien pensado ¿Dónde habías ocultado esa inteligencia, que habías escondido para todos?- Pregunto algo divertida la pelirroja.

-Creo que la había escondido con mi madurez, pero en estos meses me toco sacarlas, pero no te acostumbres por que cuando todo esto pase, la voy a volver a guardar- Contesto sonriendo el pelirrojo que se giro y salio hacia el comedor con una bandeja que tenía seis platos pequeños que contenían huevos revueltos. Ginny se quedo un momento quieta viendo como la puerta de la cocina se cerraba tras el paso de su hermano. Estaba totalmente sorprendida de cómo su hermano había cambiado, ahora era todo un hombre, lastima que haya tenido que ser la idea de morir la que lo haya hecho crecer.

La pelirroja estaba tan concentrada que no vio a Ron regresar y los dos chocaron y de los cubiertos que la bruja llevaba en la mano un cuchillo cayó y corto la palma de Ron.

-Ginny… me corte, lleva los cubiertos, los están esperando yo ya voy, voy a lavarme la mano- La pelirroja asintió sin más, y salio.

Pero después de unos 15 minutos, Ron aun no regresaba, así que la pelirroja se levanto del comedor para buscarlo.

Entro en la cocina y lo vio casi sobre el lava-platos la mano sangrando abundantemente, y el rostro de su hermano muy pálido.

-¿Ron que pasa?- Pregunto muy asustada la pelirroja y acercándose a su hermano.

-No para… me estoy desangrando- Le dijo débilmente el pelirrojo.

-Voy por ayuda- Dijo la pelirroja acercándose a la puerta, pero la voz de su hermano se lo impidió.

-No lo hagas, en mi cuarto esta la botellita de sangre de unicornio, en mi mesita de noche tráela- Le pidió, la pelirroja sin entender asintió y salio de la cocina. Subió disimiladamente las escaleras para no llamar la atención, entro en la habitación de Ron que era la primera que se encontraba al subir la escalera, y busco entre la mesita de noche, en el fondo del cajón la vio, reluciente la botellita casi completa, la tomo entre sus manos y bajo lo más rápido que pudo.

Al entrar nuevamente en la cocina el estado de su hermano empeoraba le paso la botellita y con la mano temblorosa Ron la recibió.

-Ginny… quítale… la tapa…- Le pidió con voz entre cortada el pelirrojo. Mientras el agua bajaba por su mano cortada llegándose la sangre. La bruja lo abrió. Ron tomo la tapa que era un gotero, saco su mano del agua viendo como rápidamente la sangre se derramaba como minutos antes lo hacia el agua. Aplico sobre su herida una gota, y la sangre ceso la herida cerro. Ron cerró la llave del agua y se giro para quedar de espaldas contra el lava-platos y se dejo caer. Ginny aun lo miraba sin entender lo que había pasado.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- Pregunto la pelirroja jalando una silla y sentándose frente a su hermano.

-La sangre de unicornio negro…. cerró las heridas…. pero no pudo curar el veneno…. Que había en las cortaduras… así que a cualquier herida o hechizo me…. me causaría fácilmente la muerte- Le confeso el pelirrojo con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Cuándo pesabas decírmelo?- Pregunto algo alterada pero manteniendo la voz baja.

-La verdad no pensaba- Acepto el brujo sin levantar la vista.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la bruja sin poder creer las palabras -¿Por qué cajaros no me lo ibas a decir?-

-Por que el medí mago me dijo que en un año el veneno estaría totalmente expulsado de mi cuerpo, solo tengo que cuidarme en estos meses y ya- Respondió levantándose con muy pocas fuerzas.

-En pocas palabras; eres en estos momentos vulnerable a cualquier cosa- Le concluyo amargamente la pelirroja.

-En pocas palabras… si- Confirmo el pelirrojo poniéndose totalmente de pie.

-Pienso, que deberías decírselo a Hermione- Sugirió Ginny poniéndose esta también de pie.

-Yo no creo lo mismo, así que te pido que me apoyes en esto y quédate callada- Le pidió, parándose frente a ella, y poniendo las manos en los hombros de esta la miro a los ojos –Prométeme que si… si muero antes de que podamos hacer "nuestro viaje al futuro" tu… tu lo vas hacer sola, prométeme que vas ha intentar cambiar tu destino- Le pidió muy solemnemente.

-Yo te lo prometo si tú mantienes tu promesa de estar aquí para conocer a mi hijo- Respondió la pelirroja con los ojos cristalizados, Ron la abrazo, como cerrado esas promesas sin palabras.

Después de aquella conversación, pasaron varios días en los que Ginny no dejaba a Ron casi en ningún momento solo, la pelirroja estaba muy intranquila por el estado de su hermano cosa que noto Harry pero al preguntar en diferentes ocasiones que le pasaba y no obtener respuesta decidió no seguir insistiendo. Con respecto a la horcrux Sirius los comenzó a ayudar tras descubrir que las iniciales R. A. B. eran las de su hermano Regulus, que había muerto antes de la caída de Voldemort hace unos 19 años; así que ahora el trío cada mañana iba a la antigua casa Black para buscar alguna pista que los llevara al horcrux.

Pasada dos semanas en la búsqueda sin éxito alguno, decidieron tomarse unos días de descanso, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry, Ginny quería organizarle una fiesta, para hacer olvidar a todos por un rato la responsabilidad que pendía sobre sus cabezas.

-Tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon, para buscar lo necesario para la fiesta- Dijo alegremente Ginny mientras cortaba tomate para la ensalada que se serviría en el almuerzo.

-Que te parece si vamos esta tarde, ya que los chicos se van a quedar revisando unos documentos que encontraron en la mansión- Comento Hermione revolviendo en una olla el pollo en salsa que estaban cocinando.

-Me parece genial, además quiero comprar unas cosas para el bebe- Comento felizmente la pelirroja que cada día estaba más luminosa, y más hermosa a causa del embarazo.

Después de almorzar y a pesar del la rotunda oposición de Harry las dos mujeres salieron con rumbo al callejón Diagon, al llegar como de costumbre estaba lleno de gente, tal vez por que todas la personas querían aprovechar el tiempo antes de que comenzara el toque de queda que había impuesto el ministerio según "el" para la protección de todos, pero Sirius decía que el toque solo servia para mejorar el control que ejercía el ministerio sobre los brujos que no querían estar en la guerra.

Tras pasar por varias tiendas, y comprar las cosas necesarias para la fiesta de Harry. El tiempo paso rápidamente y antes de irse Hermione fue a la librería a recoger unos libros que había pedido, y Ginny fue a la tienda de bebes a comprar las primeras ropas de su hijo aunque su mamá le estaba tejiendo ropa en cantidad, Ginny quería algo que le pudiera dar ella con su dinero, no eran las más finas pero eran realmente hermosas.

Ginny caminaba por las calles, para encontrarse con Hermione pero el reloj sonó, anunciando que el toque de queda había comenzado, y a quien encontraban violándolo tenía boleto directo a Azkaban.

Ginny corrió por la calles vacías, intentando escapar de los aurores que llegaban a para revisar que todo estaba en orden, la pelirroja se oculto en una callejuela, tras unos botes de basura. Lo aurores se acercaban peligrosamente que podía hacer ya no podía ir a ningún lado, estaba atrapada.

Los aurores prácticamente ya la iban a descubrir y sintió como una mano la tomaba por la cintura y le tapaba la boca.

-Sigue mis instrucciones y nada te va a pasar- Susurro cerca al oído una voz familiar para ella, la bruja sin hacer ruido asintió y se dejo guiar por aquel hombre.

En la misma posición, el hombre condujo a Ginny por el interior de la callejuela, hasta que se toparon con la pared, el hombre saco su varita y toco algunos ladrillos, y una puerta apareció, entraron por esta y bajaron por unos 15 minutos por un pasillo casi sin luz, hasta llegar a una salita de star finamente decorada, con un escritorio de madera, y una silla de cuera y otras dos al frente de este, lo más curiosos de la habitación es que tenia cuatro puertas sin contar por la que ellos habían entrado.

El hombre soltó a Ginny y se dirigió al escritorio y se sentó en este.

-Puedes sentarte, si quieres volver a tu casa tienes que esperar hasta que los aurores hayan terminado su inspección- Dijo el hombre, Ginny se quedo viéndolo, por unos minutos, aunque no había una buena iluminación el se encontraba tal cual como lo recordaba, con esa túnica negra que lo cubría todo a excepción de las manos largas y finas.

-Gracias por ayudarme, otra vez pero… ¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto la pelirroja sentándose frente al hombre.

-Un amigo- Contesto el hombre, aunque no se le veían los ojos, Ginny estaba segura de que la estaba viendo.

-¿Qué amigo?- Reitero la pregunta la pelirroja queriendo salir de esa habitación con alguna respuesta concreta y no como su anterior encuentro con el, con más preguntas.

-Dejémoslo, así, a su debido tiempo usted será la primera en saber quien soy- Respondió el hombre acercando una botella de whisky y sirviéndose -Le ofrecería, pero por obvias razones se que no puede- Dijo el hombre mientras señalaba con su mano derecha la el vientre de la pelirroja mientras que con la izquierda tomaba el trago.

-Tiene razón, pero de todas maneras gracias- Respondió cortésmente la bruja que tenia un ciento de preguntas -¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Claro desde que no sea nada de mí, pregunte- Le dijo el hombre en un tono algo divertido.

-No es sobre usted, solo quería saber ¿Cómo sabia que yo estaba ahí?- Pregunto rogando en su interior que no le diera alguna excusa para no contestarle.

-La vi en la tienda de bebes, y con el toque de queda que se avecinaba supe que tendría problemas- Dijo el hombre diciendo con fastidio lo del toque.

-Creo que usted tampoco esta de acuerdo con el toque de queda- Supuso la pelirroja al sentir en la voz el fastidio.

-Para nada, creo que el ministerio equivoco la guerra y ahora esta luchando contra quienes deben proteger, ellos son los únicos que creen que un toque de queda puede detener a Voldemort- Respondió sirviéndose un trago más de whisky.

-Pienso lo mismo, además creo que el ministerio quiere controlarnos a todos- Comento la pelirroja mientras inconcientemente se acariciaba el vientre.

-El ministro no es bobo, el sabe que el control es poder, lo único es que no se ha dado cuenta es que lo esta haciendo de la forma equivocada, y eso será su perdición- Comento el hombre viendo el reloj que había en la pared detrás de Ginny –Bueno srta. Weasley, es hora de que usted vaya a su casa, la deben estar esperando- Le dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano, la pelirroja la acepto y se puso de pie.

-¿Puedo hacerle una ultima pregunta?- Le dijo la pelirroja manteniendo la vista en el suelo.

-Pregunte, ya sabe las reglas-

-¿Qué nombre le debo poner a mi héroe si no puedo saber nada de el?- Pregunto la bruja, rogando que la respuesta le diera alguna pista de la persona que tenia al frente.

-No había pensado en eso, el que usted me ponga estará bien- Le contesto el hombre mientras caminado hacia una de las puerta de la habitación. Ginny se quedo pensando.

-Ya se como le voy a decir… unicornio- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios la pelirroja.

-¿Unicornio? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto interesado el hombre.

-Por que usted me dio la sangre de unicornio, y por esa ayuda yo nunca lo olvidare- Le reconoció la pelirroja acercándose hasta el.

-No se olvide que eso no fue gratis, y que cuando llegue el momento le cobrare esa prestación de servicios- Le recordó el hombre Ginny afirmo y el hombre abrió la puerta y los dos entraron por esta.

Había otro largo pasillo, y muy oscuro, la caminata fue más larga que la anterior esta fue como unos 25 minutos, Ginny estaba súper casada pero no decía nada y seguía caminado aferrada a la capa de su nuevo amigo. El hombre sin previo aviso paro y Ginny casi se cae sobre el, el hombre abrió la puerta y la luz de la luna entro por el pasillo.

-Hasta aquí la acompaño yo, debe estar a unos 60 metros de su casa, así que no le quedara difícil llegar- Le comento el hombre dándose media vuelta, y ayudando a la pelirroja a salir del pasillo, luego el hombre entro de nuevo al pasillo – Cuídese y cuide mucho a ese bebe, no se arriesgue tontamente- El hombre cerro la puerta sin darle tiempo a Ginny de nada y la puerta desapareció ante sus ojos.

Ginny camino sin mucho afán hasta que vio su casa, toda estaba iluminada, abrió la reja que la rodeaba y entro en la casa, escucho voces en el estudio y se acerco a este.

-¡¡¡¿Como que perdiste a Ginny!- Pregunto muy enojado Harry a Hermione que no paraba de llorar.

-No… se… como… paso- Respondió la pobre castaña mientras Ron la consolaba entre sus brazos.

-Ya Harry ahora no nos podemos ponernos a pelear, tenemos que buscar a Ginny- Dijo tranquilamente Ron como si el tuviera una información que los otros no tenían.

Ginny abrió la puerta y entro en el estudio todos se quedaron en silencio.

-No tienen que salir a buscarme, ya estoy aquí- Dijo con una medio sonrisa la pelirroja, Ron se separo de Hermione y abrazo a su hermana.

-¡¡¡¿Dónde estabas!- Pregunto Harry acercándose también a ella.

-En el callejón Diagon, me oculte y después me vine para acá, ya, no culpes a Hermione solo paso- Respondió la pelirroja rompiendo el abrazo con su hermano.

-¡¡¡Pues no va a volver a pasar, la única forma de que salgas de la casa va hacer conmigo, con nadie más puedes salir ¿correcto!- Pregunto aun muy molesto Harry.

-¿Me vas a mantener aquí encerrada?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Por el bebe y por ti, me va a tocar, no voy a aceptar discusiones ni de ti ni de nadie sobre este punto, quiero que quede claro- Confirmo el brujo más calmado, pero sin embargo salio del estudio tirando la puerta tras el. Sirius se levanto para seguirlo.

-Me alegro que este bien. Voy a intentar calmarlo- Dijo Sirius antes de salir.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de autora:**

**Espero que el cap les haya gustado, poco a poco nos estamos acercando a la verdad de lo que paso espero que estén muy pendientes. **

**BAREL28 (Lamento que ahora te deje más preguntas de las que resolví, y con este cap, no quiero ni imaginar, pero no te preocupes, todas las respuestas llegaran a su debito tiempo. Gracias por seguir la historia)**

**CrazySiriemBlack ( Por favor no odies a Harry ni a Hermione, no aun, por lo menos dales el beneficio de la duda. Con respecto a que paso en el ministerio te adelanto que falta poco para que se sepa, y no solo eso si también lo que va a pasar en el futuro, así que súper pilas. Gracias por seguir la historia)**

**Biased ( Primero me gusta que te guste el toque de alemán, aunque de todas maneras en el próximo cap voy a dar unas traducciones, me alegro que te guste. Segundo yo ya tengo el final de esta historia, desde el primer cap ya lo tengo y se esta acercando. Tercero este en principio es un fic Ginny/ Harry, pero realmente mis protagonistas son Ron y Ginny, como eh ido mostrando a lo largo de la historia ya que estos son los que van a descubrir el futuro. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**Elementh Reload (Bueno esa confusión en la que estas es parte de la historia, pero no te preocupes que dentro de poco la aclarare. Gracias por seguir la historia) **


	10. Capitulo 10: El Sacrificio

**...UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión)...**

**Capitulo 10: El Sacrificio… **

Las semanas habían pasado lentamente en la vida de los habitantes de Gobric's Holow, ya que por el castigo que Harry le había impuesto a Ginny, el ambiente era realmente tenso.

La búsqueda del último horcrux había concluido con el medallón destruido en el sótano de la mansión Black, todos estaban satisfechos por el hallazgo, aunque le había costado casi cuatro meses, de tiempo "Mal invertido" según Hermione.

Por otro lado la poción que desde hace algún tiempo preparaba Ron y Ginny en secreto estaba casi terminada solo hacia falta que madurada cosa que duraría unas semanas más.

A pesar de la situación tensa de la casa, la cercanía de la navidad, estaba logrando que Harry cambiara un poco su dura posición sobre el encierro de la pelirroja.

Todos se encontraban en la mesa desayunado.

-¡¡No puedo creerlo!- Grito Hermione tirando el Profeta sobre la mesa muy malhumorada.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Ginny que se encontraba a su lado. La pelirroja ya tenia bastante abultado su vientre ya se podía ver que dentro de poco nacería el bebe, del que aun no sabían el sexo; Ginny había decidido que quería la sorpresa y Harry la había poyado.

-En horas de la noche, capturaron a 20 personas que según ellos practicaban magia prohibida, y 6 salieron muertas- Hermione hizo una corta silencio en forma de respeto por las almas de los fallecidos – Pero lo peor no es eso, lo grave es que yo conocía ese club, era de defensas avanzadas, no hacían nada malo, aunque no estaban de acuerdo con las medidas tomadas por el ministerio en los últimos meses… ¡¡Es indignante!- Todos se quedaron en silencio, desde hace unos meses la guerra que había iniciado el ministerio, era más sanguinaria e inhumana que la que estaba haciendo Voldemort, aunque desde hace meses no se tenia noticias de el, era como si el y sus mortifagos hubieran desaparecido, ni si quiera la Orden tenia idea de que era lo que estaba planeando el sr. Tenebroso.

-¿En que momento el ministerio equivoco la guerra?- Pregunto Ginny a manera de reflexión recordando las palabras de su amigo. Harry vio que de un momento a otro el animo había bajado alarmantemente entre sus amigos y su padrino y tomo una decisión.

-¿Por qué no salimos esta tarde?- Pregunto Harry intentando disipar el tristeza del grupo. Hermione levanto laminada y la clavo en su amigo.

-Si seria genial, aun no eh comprado sus regalos de navidad- Comento la castaña tomando un poco de café.

-Sirius si yo te doy la lista de mis regalos ¿Tu me la comprarías?- Pregunto Ron terminado su huevos revueltos.

-¿No piensas ir?- Pregunto Sirius, tomando el periódico y mirándolo de reojo.

-No prefiero quedarme con Ginny- Respondió distraídamente el pelirrojo.

-Creo que no me entendieron, yo me refería a todos, Ginny también nos va a acompañar ¿Si quiere?- Aclaro el moreno, sonriéndole, Ginny se levanto muy emocionada de la mesa.

-Mejor vamos ya, así podemos pasar más tiempo en el callejón, hasta podríamos almorzar allí- Sugirió muy emocionada, desde que Harry la había "castigado" como decía ella, solo salían de la casa a las citas medicas en San Mungo y de este de nuevo a la casa, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Harry.

-Me parece buena idea nos arreglamos y salimos- Aprobó el moreno poniéndose de pie – Bueno para hoy ¿no?- Pidió el moreno al ver que todo seguían sentados en sus sillas, al escuchar estas palabras todos se levantaron y fueron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse.

Después de Ginny se vistiera lo mejor que pudo, ya que se sentía gordísima aunque no lo estaba, fue a ver a Ron.

-Hermanito ¿Y Hermione?- Pregunto la pelirroja entrando en la habitación y encontrando solo a Ron.

-Ya bajo, ¿Y tu que?- Pregunto amarrándose los zapatos.

-¿Cómo me veo? Se sincero- Pidió Ginny. La pelirroja tenia una batica de embarazada blanca con un encaje rosado, y un pantalón totalmente blanco, se veía realmente adorable y aunque su barriga no era la más grande, se veía muy tierna.

-Te ves hermosa- Le respondió sinceramente Ron poniéndose de pie.

-Estoy tan emocionada de salir, es increíble, el que esta en peligro de muerte eres tu y yo soy la que no puedo salir- Dijo algo irónica la bruja.

-Dilo más dura, creo que en China, no te escucharon- Le recrimino en un susurro el pelirrojo acercándose a ella.

-¿Oye que le pasa a tu novia? últimamente la veo como triste- Pregunto algo interesada.

-Esta decaída por que quiere tener un hijo, pero no ha podido quedar embarazada- Respondió de lo más normal el pelirrojo.

-¿Quieren tener un hijo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Pregunto Ginny sentándose en el escritorio.

-Ella quiere, pero yo no. No quiero tener un hijo y no saber si lo voy a ver crecer, no es justo. Además yo soy chapado a la antigua, quiero primero casarme. Hacer las cosas como deben ser- Explicó el pelirrojo.

-Entonces te has estado protegiendo, y Hermione no sabe- Concluyo el bruja.

-Si, pero es por el bien de todos- Se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Deberías decirle, no es justo con ella, debe estar sufriendo dile tus razones seguro entenderá- Razono Ginny pensando que a ella no le gustaría que le hicieran lo que su hermano le estaba haciendo a Hermione.

-Ya lo intente, pero esta decidía, y no quiero pelear con ella, además falta poco para que este la poción y sabremos que va a pasar y cambiarlo- Infiero el brujo levantando a Ginny del escritorio –Bajemos-

Llegaron rápidamente al Callejón que estaba todo decorada por la cercanía de las fiestas y cubierto de nieve, así que todo iban muy cubiertos. Todos compraron regalos de navidad, almorzaron y siguieron caminado.

Harry no se había despegado de Ginny ni un solo momento del día, así que a ella aun le faltaba el regalo de su novio. Todos estaban por su lado, Ron se encontraba en la tienda de escobas para cómprale una a su sobrino; Hermione estaba en la librería y Sirius estaba comprando algo de ropa. Ginny y Harry caminaban viendo por las vitrinas si algo les gustaba.

Mientras caminaban por el viento un panfleto volaba hasta la cara de la pelirroja esta lo tomo y leyó su contenido.

"_La liberación esta cerca, pronto no seguiremos bajo el yugo del Ministerio de esos asesinos, en cabeza de Rufus Scrimgeour, que será el primero en caer"_

Desde que el ministerio había tomado todas esa decisiones arbitrarias, algunos familiares de encarcelados y muertos por la guerra que el ministerio había iniciado en contra de la población, se habían unido para atacarlo y poder derrocarlo; creado lo que el ministro llamaba grupos de insurrección. Lo que antes era seguro, ahora no lo era, la guerra se estaba saliendo de control y el enemigo numero uno del ministerio era la gente del común; algunos pensaban que Voldemort debería tomar el poder, nada podía ser peor a lo que ahora vivían, ya no podían perder más a lo que ya habían perdido su libertad de pensar y de locomoción.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió a Ginny y la volvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto la pelirrojo muy asustada.

-No se, mejor vamos- Dijo Harry jalándola del brazo –Seguro es otro nuevo ataque- Harry comenzó a arrastra a la pelirroja que no quería irse.

-¿Dónde esta Ron?- Pregunto mu asustada por el bienestar de su hermano, sabia que si algún hechizo lo alcanzaba no iba a alcanzar a traer la sangre de unicornio.

-No se, el se sabe cuidar solo, vamos- Exigió el moreno pero Ginny se negaba.

-Sin Ron no me voy, busquémoslo- Pidió la pelirroja pero una nueva explosión sacudió todo el callejón, creando caos, a cualquier lado que se veía.

-¡¡¡Ginny, no me importa así te tenga que llevar a arrastras, te llevo. No voy a arriesgar la vida del bebe ni la tuya, Ron se sabe cuidar solo!- Aseguro firmemente el moreno levantando a la pelirroja entre los brazos. Ginny lo golpeaba para que la soltara pero este no cedía. En un acto de fuerza, Ginny lo golpeo fuerte en el cuello y Harry la soltó saliendo esta corriendo, al momento el moreno corrió tras ella.

Las personas corrían hacia todas las direcciones, sin importar a quienes se llevaban por el camino. En una habilidad casi mágica la pelirroja había esquivando a todos y seguía corriendo hacia la tienda de escobas. Harry a duras penas la podía seguir, entre las personas un mar de gente se dirigía haciendo que la perdiera de vista.

Ginny seguía buscando entre las personas a su hermano, estaba decidida a no irse sin el. Los aurores del ministerio llegaron y sin importar que el callejón estaba lleno de civiles, comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a los revolucionarios que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el callejón, iniciándose así una verdadera guerra. Hechizos iban y venían, preocupando aun más a Ginny que a duras penas podía esquivar los ataques.

A lo lejos vio a su hermano intentando salir del campo de batalla. Ron también la vio y corrió hacia ella. Pero un auror pensó que el era uno de los revolucionarios y le lanzo un hechizo. Ginny se dio cuenta y se interpuso entre el hechizo y su hermano poniendo su espalda. Inmediatamente cayo al suelo inconciente mientras por su boca salía un hilo de sangre, al momento llego Harry que la tomo en brazos y los dos salieron esquivando hechizos para llevar a Ginny al hospital. Mientras el moreno corría y Ron lo seguía de cerca se encontraron a Sirius a Hermione que sin preguntar los siguieron.

Llegaron prontamente al hospital que estaba lleno de heridos que llegaban del callejón.

-¡¡¡Ayuda por favor!- Grito Harry al momento llego un medí mago.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto al ver inconciente a la pelirroja.

-Un hechizo la alcanzo en el callejón- Respondió rápidamente Ron. El medí mago hizo aparecer una camilla.

-Pónganla ahí, y recen de que ella y el bebe se salven- Pidió el medí mago entrando a urgencias con Ginny.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Sirius.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber ¿Qué paso Ron?- Pregunto Harry que aunque había visto lo sucedido, no entendía por que Ginny se interpuso sin importarle su vida y la vida del bebe - ¿No vas a responder?- Ron no sabia que decir, estaba en shock no podía creer que su hermana hubiera dado su vida por la de el, si algo le pasaba a ella o al bebe nunca se lo perdonaría.

-No… el hechizo venia y… y Ginny se… interpuso- Respondió sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Eso lo se ¡¡¡¿Pero por que carajos lo hizo!- Pregunto muy alterado el moreno, acercándose peligrosamente a Ron y casando la varita.

-Harry tranquilízate recuerda que estamos en un hospital- Razono la castaña interponiéndose entre Harry y Ron que no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-Si algo le pasa a mi hijo juro que te mato- Amenazo el brujo saliendo violentamente de la sala. Hermione salio tras el.

-No será necesario, si algo le pasa a mi hermana yo me muero- Susurro Ron sin poder contener las lagrimas. Sirius se acerco.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien- Le dijo el brujo abrazando a Ron que se aferro fuertemente a este.

Debían haber pasado tres horas desde que habían llegado y aun no tenían noticias de Ginny ni del bebe, y ni Harry ni Hermione habían vuelto. La espera estaba matando a Ron. El pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar que el era el que debía morir, no ella, hoy era el día su día, ahora la vida de su hermana y su sobrino estaba en peligro y todo por su culpa, jamás se perdonaría por eso, si este era el costo de cambiar el futuro el no quería pagarlo.

-Ron voy por algo cafeína, creo que la necesitamos- Dijo Sirius levantándose y saliendo de la sala.

-Familiares de Ginevra M. Weasley- Llamo un medí mago, Ron se acerco al instante.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Ron muy asustado.

-¿Usted es…?- Pregunto el medí mago.

-Su hermano- Respondió perdiendo la paciencia.

-Acabamos de hacer una cesaría de emergencia a su hermana para salvar el bebe- Dijo algo serio el medí mago.

-¿El bebe y ella están bien?- Pregunto muy asustado el pelirrojo temiendo lo peor.

-El bebe esta en perfectas condiciones, aunque esta débil por nacer antes de tiempo en una semana estará perfectamente, pero la srta. Weasley no esta también- El medí mago hizo una corta pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas- La srta. Weasley esta muy afectada por la maldición estamos sorprendidos que aun siga con vida, pero el problema es que su vida aun esta en peligro, además hay otro problema no sabemos la magnitud del daño sufrido, puede que no vuelva a caminar, o quede parapléjica ya que el golpe fue en la espalda, lo siento. Pero puede entrar a ver a la niña, y necesitamos algo de ropa- Comento rápidamente el medí mago.

-Fue una niña… ¿Puedo entrar ya?- El medí mago asintió. Ron tenía algo de ropa, que Ginny había comprado ese día, tomo la bolsa que había dejado en la silla y entro.

Fue conducido por un largo pasillo, hasta llegaron a la habitación donde tenían a los recién nacidos. Ron entrego una muda de ropa a la enfermera, y esta unos minutos después llego con una pelirroja entre los brazos.

El pelirrojo nunca había visto nada tan bonito, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, era hermosa. Era pelirroja como ellos, tenia poquito cabello y blanca.

-Tómela, le hará mucho bien el calor del padre- Dijo la enfermera entregándosela.

-No es mi hija, es mi sobrina- Corrigió el brujo tomándola como si fuera una porcelana de cristal.

-Lo siento, es que se parece mucho a usted- Se disculpo la enfermera –Se puede sentar allí, entre más calor corporal reciba más rápido se fortalecerá- Le explico la enfermera, Ron asintió y se sentó. La niña dormía placidamente en los brazos de su tío, al poco tiempo entro Harry a la habitación y no pudo menos que quedar sorprendido era su hija, la cosa más bella que había visto. Ron se la entrego.

-Cuídala mucho tengo que hacer algo- Dijo Ron y salio rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Harry con la pequeña pelirroja.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? La sangre de unicornio salvaría a su hermana tenia poco tiempo pero sabía que era el necesario para ir hasta la casa, y regresar.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Notas de autora:**

**Espero que el cap les haya gustado en el proximo cap hay muchas sorpresa, así que pilas. **

**dLu (Espero que este cap te haya gustado y me alegro de que la historia de guste. Gracias por seguir la historia)**

**CrazySiriemBlack (No te preocupes te aliento para que me hagas todas las preguntas que quieras que yo intentare resolvértelas. Te adelanto que ya dentro de poquito podrás saber que hay entre H/Hr, y quien es el tipo. Y de antemano me disculpo por que soy conciente que este cap no respondí preguntas. Gracias por seguir la historia)**


	11. Capitulo 11: El Secreto

**...UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión)...**

**Capitulo 11: El Secreto… **

Ron corría a toda prisa por lo pasillos del hospital, hasta que choco con Hermione y la boto al suelo, pero este ni cuenta se dio ya que sabia que tenia el tiempo contado.

-¡¡¡Ron!- Intento detener la castaña mientras veía a su novio corriendo. La castaña se levanto entre molesta y triste del suelo, y continuo caminado, por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Harry.

Entro lentamente a la habitación, y en una esquina sentado vio a Harry, arrullando a la bebe entre sus manos, se vea tan tranquilo, tan hermosos con su hija. Harry al verla le regalo una sincera sonrisa, y la castaña se acerco hasta quedar frente a el.

-Mira, eres a la primera persona que le presento a Liliam Potter, mi hija- Le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la bebe para que Hermione la viera mejor. La castaña la vio por unos minutos hasta que estallo en llanto cosa que preocupo al brujo -¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, es de emoción, solo es eso- Respondió limpiándose las lagrimas. Una enfermera se acerco.

-Sr. Potter, me tengo que llevar a la bebe para alimentarla, debería aprovechar e ir a la cafetería y comer algo, y en una media hora regrese- Le sugirió la enfermera mientras tomaba a la bebe entre los brazos.

-Bueno, en media hora regreso- Informo el moreno tomando a Hermione del brazo y saliendo los dos de la habitación. Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que llegaron a una habitación vacía, Harry jalo a la castaña para que entrara y cerró la puerta -¿Ahora si me vas a decir que pasa?-

-Harry no es nada- Afirmo la castaña sentándose en la cama.

-A mi no me engañas, se que algo te pasa, no me mientas- Pidió el brujo sentándose al lado de la mujer.

-A ti no te puedo mentir- Dijo la castaña en un hilo de voz –Simplemente que no es correcto sentir lo que siento, Ginny se esta muriendo y yo pensando…- La bruja no termino la frase por que las lagrimas volvieron con más intensidad.

-¿En que? ¿En que tal vez si ella muriera podamos ser felices?- Pregunto osadamente el brujo, tomando con sus manos el rostro de la castaña y levantándolo para verla a los ojos.

-Por Dios, que dices, es imposible siquiera pensarlo, no ves que nos esta prohibido. Además jamás desearía tal cosa, y se que tu tampoco, solo que quisiera encontrar una solución para poder ser feliz, sin tener que lastimar a tanta gente- Argumento la castaña más calmada.

-Lo siento, tienes razón pero no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento, así me vaya al infierno, puedo mentirle a todo el mundo menos a ti- Confeso el brujo, algo melancólico.

-¿Harry que paso si tu amabas tanto a Ginny?- Pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Yo no puedo amar a alguien que me va a dejar por Voldemort- Aseguro con algo de resentimiento – Y tu, también amabas mucho a Ron ¿Qué paso?-

-No puedo amar a alguien que se que no voy a poder amar mañana, simplemente no puedo- Confeso posando la mirada en el vació, como si este fuera más considerado que la mirada de Harry -¿Qué vamos hacer?-

-Deja amarte así sea en secreto, pero será nuestro maravilloso secreto, y no haremos a nadie infeliz- Sugirió en moreno con una luz de esperanza que asomaba por sus ojos. Hermione levanto la mirada y la poso en su amigo y ahora su amor.

-Esto es una locura- Le dijo Hermione acercándose y besándolo, con tanta desesperación pero sobretodo con mucho amor, sabia que lo que hacían estaba mal pero nadie manda en el corazón y esa era su única oportunidad de ser realmente felices y libres. Tras el largo beso sus pulmones pidieron oxigeno y lentamente se separaron.

-Te amo- Susurro Harry envolviendo a la castaña en un abrazo.

-Yo también- Aseguro la castaña abrazando con fuerza a su gran amor y ahora su amante.

En otra parte de hospital Ron corría y llevaba entre sus manos la sangre de unicornio, llego al área donde tenían a su hermana, aunque estaba bien vigilada, fue fácil para el pelirrojo burlar a los enfermeros. Abrió con cuidado la habitación donde tenían a su hermana y entro. Parecía que Ginny solo durmiera, se vea tan tranquila, tan feliz, Ron se acerco hasta la cabecera de la cama, y acaricio la frente de su hermana, abrió la botellita de contenido blanco y abrió la boca de su hermana y le dio a beber dos gotas esas serian suficientes, después de verificar que si las había tragado, se quedo viendo esperando el resultado pero nada pasaba así que decidió echarle otras dos gotas, pero antes de que pudiera un enfermero entro en la habitación y Ron tuvo que ocultar la botellita.

-Sr. esta área esta restringida solo pueden entrar las personas autorizadas, así que le pido que se retire- Pidió amablemente el enfermero.

-Déme un minuto es mi hermana, por favor- Pidió en tono de suplica el pelirrojo sin alejarse de su hermana.

-Lo siento sr. pero no puede estar aquí, no me haga llamar a seguridad- Aclaro amenazadoramente el enfermero.

-No me voy a ir- Advirtió el pelirrojo. El enfermero llamo a los guardias de seguridad que sacaron violentamente al pelirrojo.

Ron estaba abatido, habían cerrado mágicamente la puerta de su hermana el era su única oportunidad y ahora no podía hacer nada, solo rezar, se recostó al lado de la puerta del área donde se encontraba Ginny y se dejo caer allí, sin importarle que la gente lo veía se puso a llorar.

Ginny empezó abrir lentamente los ojos, se sentía mareada y totalmente adolorida, al intentarse levantar una mano la obligo a volver a recostarse.

-Aun estas débil tienes que descansar- Le dijo la voz de un hombre que para Ginny era muy conocida, la pelirroja aun confusa paso su mano por su vientre y al sentirlo otra vez plano se asusto.

-¿Mi bebe? ¿Dónde esta mi bebe? ¿Unicornio dime que le paso a mi bebe?- Pregunto alterara la castaña pero la mano de su amigó se poso en los labios evitando que hablara.

-No te preocupes, tu hija esta bien, ya nació, y es muy parecida a ti- Aseguro dulcemente el hombre, jalando una silla y sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto más tranquila, por alguna razón ella sabia que el jamás le mentiría.

-Por que la vi, y es hermosísima- Le respondió tranquilamente el hombre.

-Gracias, ¿Pero que haces aquí? Y ¿Ron esta bien?- Pregunto intentándose incorporar pero el mareo no la dejaba.

-No sabia que te molestara mi presencia- Comento el hombre.

-Para nada unicornio, solo que es extraño hace meses que no te veía, solo es curiosidad- Explico la pelirrojo.

-Bueno si es así, vine para asegurarme de que estabas bien, y Ron esta bien, además le debes la vida a el, pensó rápido y tedio la sangre de unicornio para que te curaras- Le indico el hombre; Ginny quedo un momento en silencio procesando lo que su amigo le había dicho.

-Me alegro que todos estén bien ¿Tu sabes como termino el enfrentamiento en el callejón?- Pregunto la pelirrojo interesada.

-Como terminan ahora los enfrenamientos con el ministerio con docenas de heridos, y muertos como es de costumbre, y sobretodo muchas personas inocentes pagando el precio de esta guerra- Comento algo molesto.

-Antes yo quería trabajar en el ministerio, era mi sueño, ahora eh descubierto que son peores que Voldemort- Comento amargamente la pelirroja recordando sus sueños de se auror.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto muy interesado.

-Por que, por lo menos Voldemort ataca a los que le interesan, pero el ministerio mata a los simples inocentes- Respondió la pelirroja con algo de rabia.

-No creas, Voldemort también ha cometido muchos delitos, y algún que ahora no los haga, no lo hace más inocente que el ministerio- Respondió con algo de tristeza el hombre levantándose de la silla –Ya me tengo que ir-

-Tan rápido, espero poderte ver en mejores circunstancias- Confeso con una media sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Estoy seguro que así será- Comento con total determinación el hombre, se acerco hasta la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la frente. Sus labios eran fríos pero con algo muy familiar que Ginny no podía explicar. Cuando la pelirroja vio, a su alrededor ya no había nadie, la habitación estaba vacía.

La pelirroja ya no se sentía mareada, y se intento sentar pero aun sentía dolor en su espalda, así que desistió. Debió hacer pasado media hora cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, una cabellera roja se asomo por la puerta con los ojos rojos, como su cabello.

-Ginny- Susurro el brujo entrando su caminado directamente hacia la cama para abrazar a su hermana.

-Ron… pasito que me duele- Pidió la pelirroja al sentir la fuerza del abrazo de su hermano. Ron al escucharlo la soltó rápidamente mientras unas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

-Lo siento… me… emocione- Dijo entre los sollozos.

-No te preocupes, me alegra que te alegre verme bien- Confeso la bruja, con una amplia sonrisa –Ron… quiero ver a mi hija- El pelirroja la miro respondiendo la sonrisa.

-Esta bien te lleve- Accedió el pelirrojo casi sin pensarlo. Se acerco a la pelirroja y la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo.

Salieron muy silenciosos del área de Ginny para que nadie los viera, caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban los recién nacidos.

-Espera- Pidió la pelirroja antes de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto algo asustado.

-Es que no te agradecí por salvarme la vida, gracias por el momento que estoy a punto de disfrutar, sin ti no hubiera sido posible- Confeso alegremente la pelirroja.

-No seas tonto, soy yo el agradecido tu salvaste mi vida, yo no hubiera sobrevivido si tu no te interpones- Los dos se miraron se abrazaron antes de entrar. Era casi mágica la conexión que se había formado entre ellos, Ginny estaba segura que su hermano era su mejor amigo, y viceversa con este.

Entraron y en una esquina dormidos se encontraban sentados Hermione y Harry que sostenía a la bebe entre sus manos. La escena enterneció a los hermanos se vean adorables dormidos.

-Acércame a Harry- Pidió en un susurro la pelirroja quería ver a su hija de cerca tenerla entre sus brazos y disfrutar la maternidad a plenitud. Al parecer la bebe la reconoció enseguida ya que agitaba sus bracitos con emoción.

-Creo que te reconoció- Le susurro el pelirrojo al oído. El pelirrojo se inclino para Ginny pudiera tomar a la bebe que estaba impaciente, al tomarla Harry se despertó algo asustado pero al ver que era Ginny, se alegro sinceramente, a pesar de que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, eso no quería decir, que no la quisiera mucho. La pelirroja le sonrió a Harry e inmediatamente se concentro en su hijita, que estaba feliz, ya que por fin estaba entre los brazos de su madre. Ginny la tomo como si fuera una muñeca de cristal con mucho cuidado. Al momento Harry se levanto y le dio la silla a Ron para que se sentara ya que este aun tenia a su hermana y ahora su sobrina entre sus brazos. Tanto movimiento despertó a Hermione que se levanto algo asustada. Ron al verla, se levanto un poco y dejo a Ginny sobre la silla, se acerco a la castaña y la tomo por la espalda.

-Creo que sobramos, Hermione por que no vamos a tomar algo y dejamos ala nueva familia solos- Propuso el pelirrojo, y sin esperar respuesta salio de la habitación con una hermione algo triste, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Ron.

Los dos se encontraban en la cafetería en un profundo silencio, tomado cada uno una taza de café bien cargado.

-Se que estas triste por que ellos ya son una familia y nosotros no, pero no te preocupes algo me dice que pronto seremos también una familia- Le aseguro lo más optimista el pelirrojo pensando que después de saber la verdad podría cambiarla y así ofrecerle una verdadera estabilidad a la castaña.

-Ron ¿Por qué eres tan bonito? Yo no lo merezco- Dijo entre algunos sollozos.

-Hermione, tu mereces todo, tu eres mi equilibrio- Le confeso el pelirrojo acercándose a Hermione, y depositando un suave y tierno beso en los labios de esta.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los recién nacidos, la enfermera se llevaba a Lily a la cuna dejando solos a Ginny y Harry. La pelirroja estaba muy enojada por que Harry había elegido el nombre de su hija sin contar con ella.

-¿Me podrías llevar a mi cuarto?- Pidió muy serio Ginny sin mirar a el moreno.

-Ginny ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así conmigo?- Pregunto alzándola.

-¿Cómo estarías tu yo hubiera tomado esa decisión sola?- Pregunto la pelirroja, mientras en brazos de Harry salían al pasillo.

-Te entendería, si no te gusta el nombre lo cambiamos y ya, no quiero discutir- Concilio el moreno, el sabia que si no hacia feliz a Ginny, su nueva relación con Hermione terminaría, por que esa era la condición.

-No es eso el nombre es precioso, pero… somos una pareja quiero que cuentes conmigo- Explico la pelirroja cediendo ante la oferta de paz de su novio.

-¿Ya no estas brava?- Pregunto Harry, entrando al área donde se encontraba la habitación de Ginny.

-Solo si prometes que yo elegiré el nombre de nuestro próximo hijo- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa la pelirroja con la idea de tener una familia tan numerosa como la de ella.

-Por supuesto- Respondió algo seco el moreno, el ya no soñaba con tener hijos con Ginny si no con Hermione, y ere inevitable entristecer al ser conciente de que eso jamás pasaría. Entraron en la habitación y Harry la depósito en la cama –Dulce sueños- Le susurro el moreno dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación.

La pelirroja quedo rápidamente dormida, había sido un día algo agitado para ella. ella no calculo cuanto había dormido pero debía ser mucho ya que era de día y su medí mago estaba entrando en la habitación. Se paro frente a ella, y la pelirroja se acomodo para quedar sentada en la cama.

-¿Cómo estuvo su excursión de anoche?- Pregunto el medí mago revisando unas hojas.

-¿Cómo supo?- Pregunto la pelirroja que juraba que nadie se había dado cuenta.

-En San Mungo, los pacientes no se nos pierden, supusimos que había despertado y que estaba con su hija, y no la culpo, es normal para una madre querer ver a su hija. Pero estuvo muy mal hecho- Le reprocho el medí mago – Cuando regreso, y se durmió, llego tan cansada que no sintió que le hicimos unos análisis, y le tengo noticias-

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunto Ginny, que intentaba descifrar el rostro de su interlocutor.

-Pues… usted en lo general se encuentra bien, pero el golpe que le dio en la espalda nos obligo hacer una cesaría de emergencia para salvar la vida de su hija, pero… sin embargo el golpe afecto mucho una parte de la matriz-

-¿Qué me quiere decir?- Pregunto sin entender nada.

-Que a pesar de su recuperación milagrosa su matriz no se curo, y esta causa del daño no permite que sus óvulos se encuben –Ginny lo miro sin comprender completamente lo que le decía –En pocas palabras usted no va a poder tener más hijos- Concluyo el medí mago.

-No, puede ser- Dijo la pelirroja llevándose las manos a su rostro mientras unas lagrimas salían por sus ojos, hasta ahí habían llegado sus sueños de tener una gran familia.

-Lo siento- Le dijo el medí mago antes de salir, y dejarla sola.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora: **

**Próximo cap el viaje al futuro ¿Qué descubrirán?**

**Harrymaniatica (Dentro de poco sabremos si realmente están cambiando el futuro. Gracias por seguir la historia)**

**Ginevra Molly Weasley (Pues bienvenida, y me alegro que te guste la historia. Gracias por seguirla) **

**CrazySiriemBlack (Bueno, aunque no te puedo contestar, te quiero decir que vas súper bien encaminada, por ahí va la cosa, y espero que no me odies por este cap, se que tenias la esperanza de que H/Hr no tuvieran nada, pero resulta que si tienen algo. Gracias por seguir la historia) **


	12. Capitulo 12: 349

**.:UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión):.**

**Capitulo 12: 349… **

Ginny y Lily ya habían regresado a la casa, todos estaban felices, menos la pelirroja, que desde que había llegado esta muy deprimida, pero cuando le preguntaban, no decía nada se quedaban callada, cosa que preocupo altamente a Ron, eso no era normal. Las semanas pasaron y aunque el estado de Ginny había mejorado aun estaba muy triste.

Harry y Hermione continuaban con su relación a escondidas, mientras los hermanos Weasley ignorantes de todo, ya que ellos estaban más preocupados por su viaje al futuro que por la nueva actitud de sus parejas, aunque Sirius estaba empezando a sospechar que algo estaba pasando entre su ahijado y la castaña, pero mantenía sus sospechas en silencio, para no preocupar innecesariamente a nadie.

Mientras tanto el mundo mágico estaba en su peor crisis, el ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, había suspendido cualquier elección o cambio en el ministerio hasta que la guerra estuviera totalmente controlada, según este, pero cada día eran más los desaparecidos, y casualmente todos los que desaparecían estaban en oposición al los nuevos lineamientos de este, a consecuencia las sociedades secretas se multiplicaba a escondidas de los regimenes estrictos de los aurores, ya nadie estaba seguro, y el ministro había sido muy claro en una conferencia que había dado _"Están conmigo o contra mi", _sin embargo la Orden del Fénix, atraía más adictos, pero ya no para luchar contra Voldemort que aun no había dado señales de vida, para derrocar a Scrimgeour. La guerra había cambiado de enemigo, por que ahora todos eran enemigos.

Ginny se encontraba en la hermosa habitación de Lily, mientras la dormía.

-Hola hermanita- Saludo Ron pero al instante la pelirroja se llevo el índice a la boca indicándole que hiciera silencio.

-La acabe de dormir- Explico en un susurro tomando a Ron del brazo y saliendo los dos de la habitación cerrando con mucho cuidado la puerta para que la bebe no se despertara -¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno primero, ya tengo todo listo para que esta noche viajemos, pero necesito algo tuyo, como un mechón de cabello- Sugirió el pelirrojo Ginny tomo con sus manos su larga cabellera roja y algo celosa de este vio a su hermano.

-¿Para que?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-este hechizo es un invocador, y necesitamos algo tuyo para que nos lleve a tu persona futura, si fuéramos al pasado solo seria una foto, pero como no, necesito un pequeño mechón- La pelirroja lo miro un instante.

-Y ¿Lo necesitas ahora?- Pregunto viendo su cabello.

-No, por la noche me lo puedes dar- Explico Ron en voz baja.

-Y ¿Donde vamos hacer el hechizo?- Pregunto Ginny, que no se le ocurría un lugar.

-En el lugar más seguro de esta casa- Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, Ginny lo miro sin comprender.

-¿Cuál lugar?- Pregunto después de unos minutos de estar penando.

-El cuarto de Lily- Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres hacer un hechizo en el cuarto de mi hija? ¿Estas loco o que?- Pregunto sorprendida la bruja, no le cabía en la cabeza esa idea de Ron.

-Tu sabes que jamás arriesgaría la vida de Lily, solo que es el lugar más seguro, es el único lugar de esta casa en el que nos podemos encerrar y no llamar la atención- El razonamiento de su hermano era muy lógico y pensándolo objetivamente era el mejor lugar.

-Bueno, bajemos a desayunar, no queremos levantar sospechas- Le susurro Ginny, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Todos ya se encontraban en el comedor, ahora la que cocinaba era Hermione con ayuda de Harry, para que Ginny pudiera dedicarle todo el tiempo a Lily.

-Buenos días- Saludo Sirius leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días- Saludaron al unísono los hermanos Weasley ocupando cada uno su lugar.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en las noticias?- Pregunto Ron interesado, ya que desde que Ginny había regresado según los medios la paz estaba reinando nuevamente, estaban ganado la guerra.

-Lo creas o no, nada, absolutamente nada- Respondió algo irónico el brujo.

-¿Cómo así que nada? Si ayer hubo un nuevo ataque, a las afueras de Hogsmeade- Dijo algo sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Eso es verdad, Luna me escribió contándomelo- Aseguro Ginny, mientras untaba su pan de mantequilla.

-¿Ya encontraron al papá de Luna?- Pregunto Hermione recordado que hace dos semanas había desaparecido después de publicar en su revista un articulo que declaraba al ministerio como el enemigo numero uno.

-No, aun no, Neville cree que esta muerto, pero Luna aun guarda las esperanzas- Explico Ginny muy triste por no poder estar con su amiga cuando más la necesita.

-Me siento culpable- Dijo casi inconciente Harry, sin pensar en que Sirius no sabia nada sobre sus incursiones en el ministerio o eso era lo que el pensaba.

-¿Por qué culpable?- Pregunto Sirius sin entender que se que refería las palabras de su ahijado. Harry se puso algo nervioso por la pregunta.

-Por que… Por que si… si yo hubiera matado a Voldemort antes no estaría pasando esto- Explico rápidamente el moreno.

-No tienes por que sentirte culpable, todo llega a su tiempo- Lo intento tranquilizar Sirius –Y hablando de todo un poco ¿Qué estará haciendo Voldemort? Ya casi se va a cumplir un año sin saber de el- Cuestiono el brujo pensativamente.

-Muy fácil esperando- Contesto Ron tomando un sorbo de café.

-¿Esperando que?- Pregunto Hermione sin entender.

-Esperando a que el ministerio haga el trabajo sucio por el, cuando el ministerio haya acallado totalmente a la rebelión, el volverá y se tomara el poder- Explico el pelirrojo más concentrado en su café que en lo que decía. Ninguno de los presentes había pensado en eso, pero Ron tenia razón Voldemort debía estar esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, pero no dejo de sorprender que el pelirrojo hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

-Bastante lógico, bien pensado Ron- Le felicito Sirius. Ron respondió el cumplido con una sonrisa, y volvió a su café.

-Hoy voy a ir a Hogwarts, ¿Ron me acompañas?- Pregunto Ginny tomando el periódico de las manos de Sirius y pasando las paginas.

-Si, claro te acompaño- Respondió algo distrito el pelirrojo mientras Harry intentaba masticar lo que había dicho su novia.

-¿Y con permiso de quien?- Pregunto Harry, que por nada del mundo quería arriesgar el bienestar de la madre de su hija.

-Harry, quiero que entiendas algo- Se giro la pelirroja para ver mejor al moreno –Si antes permití que me encerraras era por mi hija, pero ahora eso se acabo, soy mayor de edad para poder decidir a donde quiero ir. No lo tomes a mal pero ya no soy una niña para que me controlen- Respondió seria, y muy segura la pelirroja dejando en claro cada palabra. Harry la miro algo resignado.

-¿Vas a llevar a Lily contigo?- Pregunto algo preocupado el moreno, ante la vista de los demás integrantes de la mesa.

-Para tu felicidad, no, tu te vas a quedar con ella esta tarde, y yo me encargo de ella toda la noche- Explico Ginny, recordando que esa noche iban hacer el hechizo y necesitaba algún pretexto para que Harry no decidiera quedarse esa noche con ella.

-Me parece, yo cuido a Lily toda la tarde y ti te toca la noche ¿Hermione me ayudas?- Pregunto inocentemente el moreno.

-Claro, será un placer- Contesto más alegre de lo normal la castaña, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sirius.

El desayuno termino tranquilamente y todos se fueron arreglar. Ginny se vistió rápidamente y se encontraba a bajo esperando a su hermano.

-Ginny- Dijo Sirius entrando al lobby donde la pelirroja esperaba -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Esas palabras desubicaron un poquito a la pelirroja pero reacciono a tiempo.

-Claro dime- Dijo cortésmente.

-¿A que vas a Hogwarts?- Pregunto acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Quiero saludar a Luna y ver como esta- Explico algo inquieta la pelirroja.

-Claro, con lo de su padre, y con lo que paso ayer en Hogsmeade, debe necesitar una amiga- Argumento el brujo, mientras Ron bajaba por las escaleras.

-Además no te olvides que hace solo un par de semanas paso navidad y ella esta sola, así que quiero entregarle mi regalo- Manifiesto la pelirroja algo más tranquila.

-Bueno hermanita nos podemos ir ya- Dijo Ron terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-Que les vaya bien- Dijo Sirius, subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Le pasa algo?- Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras ellos salían de la casa.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar con el, creo que esta empezando a sospechar que algo esta- Afirmo la pelirroja mientras se alejaban caminando.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto el pelirrojo deteniéndose, Ginny se giro para ver a su hermano.

-Ha estado muy extraño en estas días- Aclaro la pelirroja –Y últimamente esta haciendo preguntas raras-

-¿Cómo así que preguntas raras?- Cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-Si, que como esta mi relación con Harry, y la tuya con Hermione, si tenemos algún problema, y cosas así- Contesto la pelirroja, dejando pensativo a Ron -¿Qué pasa?-

-A mi también me ha hecho preguntas así, es muy raro, mañana hablamos con el ¿Qué te parece si aparecemos cerca de Hogwarts?- Pregunto el pelirrojo para cambiar el tema, pero sin embargo quedo muy pensativo. Ginny afirmo y se acerco a su hermano y los dos desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto el la casa de Gobric's Holow, Harry se encontraba durmiendo a Lily.

-¿Te han dicho que te ves increíblemente atractivo con tu hija?- Pregunto Hermione entrando en la habitación, el moreno dejo a la pequeña en la cuna y se acerco hasta la castaña.

-No, pero es lindo oírlo srta. ¿Alguna vez le han dicho que es la mujer más hermosa del universo?- Le pregunto el moreno acercándose a los labios de la castaña y depositando un suave beso en ellos. Al poco tiempo Hermione se separo del brujo.

-Harry alguien nos puede ver- Dijo algo preocupada la castaña.

-No hay nadie en la casa, Ginny y Ron salieron y Sirius dijo que iba a visitar a Lupin tenemos la casa para nosotros- Explico el moreno tomando a Hermione de la cintura.

-Esto no es correcto- Dijo en un hilo de voz la castaña mientras pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello del brujo.

-Lo se- Le susurro al oído Harry antes de levantarla del suelo y guiarla hasta la habitación. Aunque los dos sabían perfectamente que lo que estaban haciendo era malo, sus mentes ya no participaban los únicos que opinaban eran sus cuerpos y sus corazones y estos exigían algo más que besos. Al llegar a la habitación Harry la recostó en la cama sin abandonar su boca, mientras las manos se deshacían de la ropa que tanto estorbaba.

Sus cuerpo se estaban compenetrando entre el deseo y el amor que cada poro de piel estaba expulsando; en ese momento no importaba la guerra que se estaba desarrollando tras las puerta de la habitación, no les importaban si alguno de los hermanos Weasley los descubría, solo importaban ellos y todo el amor que sentían.

Ron y Ginny se encontraban en Hogwarts en una de las aulas esperando a Luna.

-Hola- saludo una Luna algo desanimada con sus expresivos ojos ahora apagados por el dolor, ya no llevaba aretes, ni nada de lo que alguna época la había caracterizado. Ginny se levanto del pupitre en el que estaba sentada y corrió a abrazar a la rubia, que al sentir el contacto de su amiga se ataco a llorar.

-Amiga estamos contigo- Le tranquilizo Ginny, los dos mujeres se separaron y cada una tomo asiento.

-Hola Luna- Saludo Ron ofreciendo su mano, la rubia la acepto pero no dijo nada -¿Cómo van las cosas por acá?-

-Pues… normal con solo una diferencia, antes solo algunos tenían miedo, ahora todos tenemos miedo- Explico amargamente Luna.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que mañana todo cambiara, algo me lo dice- intento alentar la pelirroja a su amiga, pensando en que le podría preguntar a su yo futuro que había pasado con el padre de su amiga y si aun había algo que hacer ayudarlo.

-Gracias Ginny. Oye que pena no te eh preguntado como esta Lily- Intento cambiar el tema la rubia, como para alegrase un poco.

-Creciendo, me hubiera encantado traerla pero tu sabes con estos problemas de seguridad, era mejor no arriesgarse- Explico la pelirroja –Pero cuando salgas de Hogwarts, estas invitada a conocerla- Agrego rápidamente la pelirroja.

-Así que ya sabes, lo segundo que harás al salir del colegio es visitarnos- Afirmo Ron con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

-¿Lo segundo? ¿Y que es lo primero que según tu voy hacer?- Pregunto Luna muy interesada.

-Lo primero es ver a Neville, ya nos dijo que son novios- Las palabras del pelirrojo sonrojaron a la rubia, Ginny al darse cuenta se comenzó a reír acompañada al poco tiempo por su hermano y Luna, haciendo que la rubia olvidara por un tiempo las preocupaciones.

Sirius llego a la casa, todo estaba en silencio, cosa que preocupo al brujo, saco rápidamente su varita y manteniendo firme en su mano subió lentamente las escaleras, pudo oír en el cuarto de Harry unas voces, se acerco y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, lo que vio lo dejo frió.

Harry y Hermione, besándose apasionadamente desnudos en la cama, sin importarle más abrió totalmente la puerta haciendo que los dos amantes se giraran a verlo.

-¿Cómo pudieron?- Pregunto totalmente sorprendido Sirius.

-Sirius, podemos explicarlo- Dijo apresuradamente el moreno mientras jalaba una cobija para taparse al igual que la castaña. Sirius los miro fijamente.

-Estoy esperando tu explicación- apresuro el brujo, muy enojado –¡¡Dime, dime como puedes engañar a tu mejor amigo y a la madre de tu hija, explícame que la verdad no lo entiendo!- Pidió el brujo muy decepcionado de su ahijado, el hace algún tiempo sospechaba, pero eso no quería decir que no doliera.

-Sirius, nos enamoramos- Explico Harry muy apenado.

-¡¡Eso veo, lo que no entiendo es por qué así, a escondidas, si tienes los pantalones para acostarte con la novia de tu mejor amigo, deberías tener los pantalones para enfrentar la verdad!- Argumento Sirius.

-Sirius, esto no es solo culpa de Harry, yo le pedí que no dijéramos nada, no quiero destrozar a Ron ni a Ginny- Intervino la castaña que mantenía la mirada en las sabanas.

-¡¡Claro muy lógico, a Ron y a Ginny les va afectar menos su traición con el tiempo. Lo siento yo no había pensado en eso!- Respondió irónicamente el brujo –Estoy muy decepcionado de los dos. Recuerden que el pecado no esta en que se amen si no en que están engañando a las personas que más los aman- Concluyo Sirius girando para salir.

-¿Les vas a decir?- Pregunto con algo de miedo Harry.

-No, a pesar de todo eres como un hijo para mi, pero no me puedo quedar viendo como ustedes engañan a sus amigos- Respondió el brujo antes de salir de la habitación.

Habían pasado una media hora cuando Ron y Ginny ya se acercaba a la casa.

-Ron creo que lo mejor es que yo haga el hechizo sola, habrá más confianza, tú entiendes- Explico la pelirroja, mientras caminaban para llegar a la casa.

-Estoy de acuerdo yo también lo había pensado- Reafirmo el brujo, mientras entraban a los jardines de la casa –Podré Luna ¿no crees?-

-Si, ojala que podamos cambiar el futuro, no solo por nosotros si no por todos- Comento la pelirroja sacando las lleves para abrir la puerta pero no fue necesario ya que esta se abrió y tras esta se encontraba Sirius con una maleta.

-¡¡Ginny, Ron!- Dijo algo sorprendido el brujo.

-¿Sirius que pasa?- Pregunto la pelirroja, sin entender.

-Me voy de la casa- Respondió el brujo, sin poder mentirles, ya había demasiado mentiras a su alrededor, no era justa una más.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto esta vez Ron, muy confundido.

-Pregúntele a Harry, se me esta haciendo tarde y no quiero que me alcance el toque de queda- Dijo algo apresurado el brujo, acercándose a Ginny y abrazándola.

-¿Pero a donde vas?- Pregunto muy preocupado el pelirrojo.

-A casa de Remus, si me necesitan allí voy a estar- Respondió abrazando a Ron con mucho agradecimiento –Nunca te di las gracias por salvar mi vida, gracias- Le susurro en el oído antes de salir y desaparecer. Los hermanos Weasley quedaron muy confusos, entraron a la casa e inmediatamente Ginny subió a su habitación pero al ver la luz del cuarto de Lily supo que estaba allí.

-¿Harry que paso con Sirius?- Pregunto la pelirroja, sin darle mucho tiempo a su novio de reaccionar. El moreno se quedo unos minutos en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Discutimos- después de unos minutos rompió el silencio, con la mirada sobre Lily, que se encontraba dormida en la cuna.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto bajando el tono y acercándose a su novio.

-Por que… por que yo quiero… por que yo quiero ir a buscar a Voldemort y el no me quiere dejar- El moreno quería decir la verdad pero al ver los ojos de Ginny el valor se le fue y solo pudo abrazarla.

-Tranquilo, mañana te acompañare a buscarlo, y hablaras con el- Le dijo la pelirroja en un intento de calmar a su novio.

-Gracias- Le susurro antes de separarse –No voy a comer estoy súper cansado, creo que me voy a costar- Dijo el brujo saliendo de la habitación pero en esto se encontró a Ron.

-Hola ¿oye tu sabes que le pasa a Hermione?- Pregunto algo preocupado el pelirrojo, no era normal en ella acostarse tan temprano.

-Me dijo que le dolía la cabeza- Respondió el moreno entes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué paso en nuestra ausencia?- Pregunto Ron a su hermana.

-No lo tengo del todo claro, pero mañana nos preocupamos de eso, ahora tenemos otras prioridades- Explico en voz baja la pelirroja –Ya que nuestras parejas están durmiendo al igual que Lily, es el momento adecuado para hacer el hechizo-

-Tienes razón, voy por la poción, el libro y lo demás- Y sin esperar más salio de la habitación. Tras pasado unos minutos Ron regreso a la habitación con una botella llena de una sustancia que parecía fuego.

-Creo que hicimos mucha poción- Comento la pelirroja.

-Si, lo peor es que solo vamos a utilizar unas cuantas onzas, pero mejor que sobre a que falte- Ante el razonamiento de Ron, la pelirroja asintió –Bueno hay que correr estas cosas para hacer el círculo de poder- Refiriéndose a una pequeña mesita con unas sillas que se encontraban en la mitad de la habitación. Al terminar de correrlas comenzó con un polvo blanco a dibujar un circulo, con un triangulo en su interior.

-¿De que es el polvo?- Pregunto la pelirroja al ver que el polvo parecía combinado con escarcha.

-Es polvo del tiempo, es lo que tienen en su interior los giratiempos- Explico levantándose del suelo –Ginny ¿Ya aseguraste la puerta?- Pregunto mientras tomaba el libro. La pelirroja tomo su varita y la aseguro.

-Ya lo hice- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno necesito tu mechón de cabello- Le dijo mientras le pasaba una daga a su hermana. Ginny se corto un mechón de su larga cabellera y el pelirrojo lo puso en el centro –Bueno ahora tu te pones en el centro dices las palabras haces el pacto de sangre, y continuas con el hechizo y para finalizar riegas la poción a tu alrededor. ¡¡Hay se me olvidaba, ha que anotar en un papel la fecha en la quieres llegar!- Recordó el pelirrojo, sacando su libreta y haciendo un par de cuentas. Ginny tomo el libro y comenzó a leer mentalmente el hechizo.

-¿Qué significa _"Unsere Zukuft_?- Pregunto la pelirroja viendo que esas palabras se repetían.

-Significa _"Nuestro Futuro" _– Respondió el brujo concentrado en otras cosas.

-¿Por qué alguien le pondría a un hechizo, _"Nuestro Futuro"_?- Pregunto más para si que para su hermano.

-No se tal vez Klopstock, pensó que el también podría cambiar su futuro, pero por alguna razón no pudo- Respondió pasándole la hoja a Ginny, esta la leyó.

-La pusiste a la fecha de hoy, solo que seis años después ¿Por qué no cinco?- Pregunto la pelirroja, recordando que cuando los habían sido invocados habían llegado seis años después.

-Simple, por que si lo pongo a cinco años nosotros aun no hemos viajado, y necesitamos información, así que si vas en ese momento encontraras a una Ginny que ya paso por la estación de King's Cross- Explico el pelirrojo, mirando fijamente el centro del circulo -¿Sabes? Cambie de decisión te voy acompañar- Dijo repentinamente el brujo.

-¿Por qué ese cambio?- Pregunto algo sorprendida Ginny.

-Por que yo no lo iba hacer, pero algo me dice que esta vez si debo hacerlo- Respondió algo extrañado por su propia respuesta.

-Mejor para mí, ya no tendré que cortarme la mano- Respondió con una sonrisa. Los dos hermanos se pararon en el centro del círculo cuidando no pisar el cabello ni la hoja. El pelirrojo se aclaro la voz, y comenzó a recitar el hechizo.

_Die Zukunft ist eine Ungewißheit. _

_Die Vergangenheit ist eine Illusion. _

_Das Geschenk ist die Macht. _

_Für die göttlichen Mächte. _

_Ich versiegele diesen Pakt der Änderung._

Tras recitar las palabras, Ron pasó la daga por su palma y regó el mechón y la hoja con la fecha.

_Ich will für die Zeiten reisen. _

_Um mit der Zukunft zu sprechen. _

_Und, um fähig zu sein, in den einen einzugreifen. _

_Für den Himmel, die Hölle. _

_Für den Guten, für das Unrecht. _

_Für Unsere Zukunft. _

Ginny abrió la botellita donde habían guardado la cantidad que iban a utilizar, y la regó alrededor de ellos, de repente la poción se expandió y se alzo como un fuego que los envolvió.

Tras unos minutos de inconciencia Ginny despertó en una hermosa habitación de niños, finamente decorada y al enfocar vio una mano entendida para ayudarla a levantar.

-Siempre tan puntual- Comento la voz de una mujer, Ginny acepto la mano y al ver mejor, vio que era Ginevra quien le hablaba.

-¿Nos estabas esperando?- Pregunto algo sorprendida, se suponía que esto era una sorpresa.

-Te esperaba a ti, ver aquí a mi hermano, fue una sorpresa- Comento con su tono frió y calculador, mientras veían como Ron también se levantaba del suelo –No sabes lo que me alegra volverte a ver, la ultima vez que te vi no fue muy agradable- Comento acercándose hasta Ron y abrazándolo.

-Es bueno saber que aun queda algo de la hermana que yo conozco- Comento el pelirrojo rompiendo el abrazo.

-A ti te parece bueno, a mi me sorprende que aun quede algo de Ginny en mi- Comento mientras analizaba a su hermano.

-¿Si me estabas esperando sabes a que vengo?- Pregunto más en tono afirmador, que en pregunta.

-Por supuesto que se la razón de esta visita, tu futuro mi pasado- Respondió con una medio sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya intentaste cambiar el futuro?- Pregunto Ron viendo la habitación y fijándose que había una cama con una personita acostada y una cuna con un bebe.

-Si, y no hice más que labrar el camino para llegar a este futuro- Comento Ginevra viendo que la vista de Ron se fijaba en las camas –Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien que no alcanzaste a conocer- Dijo Ginevra tomándolo de la mano.

-Si te refieres a Lily, la conozco- Aclaro el brujo.

-Lo se, y no es a mi Lily, es a otra personita- Respondió mostrándole a Ron un bebe, este era pelirrojo, y muy blanco no debía tener más de un año pensó Ron.

-No me digas que es tu hijo con Voldemort- Pidió algo irónico el pelirrojo. Mientras Ginny pensaba quien podía ser ese bebe, de ella no era, sabía perfectamente que no podía tener más hijos.

-Para nada, no recuerdas que por el ataque en el callejón Diagon yo no puede tener hijos- Comento Ginevra como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Ron se giro lentamente a Ginny y la miro incrédulo.

-Dime que no es verdad- Pidió el pelirrojo a su hermana.

-Te lo pensaba decir después- Comento algo triste por esa noticia.

-Así que por eso estabas tan deprimida, después tu y yo hablaremos de esto- Sentencio el pelirrojo girando nuevamente para ver a Ginevra -¿Si no es tu hijo quien es?-

-Es tu hijo, y también se llama Ronald- Comento con algo de emoción en su voz la bruja. Ron se acerco lentamente al bebe y lo vio detenidamente.

-Espera, si yo tuve un hijo con Hermione. Por qué es de Hermione ¿Verdad?- Pregunto algo inseguro, Ginevra solo se limito afirmar –Esta bien, eso quiere decir que en algún momento deje de pensar que me iba a morir-

-Hasta yo lo pensé- Agrego la bruja.

-No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo en presentaciones, necesitamos saber que va a pasar en el futuro y como cambiarlo- Interrumpió seriamente Ginny, viendo que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

-Quiero aclararles algo, soy la única persona que sabe toda la historia, y no voy a hablar- Aseguro Ginevra, en un tono intimidante.

-Gin necesitamos esa información, no nos dejes más perdidos de lo que estamos- Pidió Ron tomando las manos de la pelirroja.

-Hermanito, mi querido hermanito, en esta ocasión la información no es poder es perdición, y además yo no quiero cambiar mi pasado, si es verdad tu muerte casi me mata, pero ahora soy feliz- Dijo sinceramente la bruja, dejando a los otros dos en shock.

-¿Me vas a decir que eres feliz casada con Voldemort?- Cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-Mira Ginevra ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz con alguien con quien te casaste para fastidiar a Harry?- Pregunto esta vez Ginny, pareciéndole algo increíble lo que había escuchado.

-Yo no me case con Tom para fastidiar a Harry, que eso haya venido por añadidura, una ganancia más para mí. Pero ni por más que yo odie a Harry me casaría con alguien para fastidiarlo, me case con Tom, por que realmente lo amo, como jamás pensé amar a alguien, ni con Harry en nuestras buenas épocas fui tan feliz como lo soy ahora- Respondió con tanta sinceridad que asusto a los dos hermanos.

-No puedo creerlo realmente estas enamorada de el- Le dijo Ginny sabiendo que decía la verdad.

-Ginevra, así que no te importa que yo no pueda conocer a mi hijo, ni ser feliz con mi esposa- Le dijo Ron viéndola a los ojos.

-Ron, si la verdad cambiara lo que va a pasar, te lo diría, pero no es así- Le dijo algo triste la bruja.

-¿Qué fue eso tan terrible que ni siquiera te atreves a decirlo?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, acercándose a la bruja.

-No insistas hermano- Pidió Ginevra pero Ron la tomo de las muñecas, para exigir una respuesta, y al levantarlas una de sus mangas anchas resbalo dejando al descubierto una profunda cicatriz.

-¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto el pelirrojo muy preocupado.

-Fue en una batalla- Contesto apresuradamente la bruja soltándose de Ron –Es mejor que se oculte, Tom ya debe estar por venir- Dijo empujándolos a un closet.

-¿Vas a permitir que nos vayamos sin nada?- Pregunto Ginny mientras entraba en el closet. Ginevra la abrazo.

-Mucha fuerza, y no olvides que aun hay amigos- Le susurro la bruja, luego se giro para abrazar a su hermano.

-Dame algo lo que sea, se que no quieres que muera- Le susurro el pelirrojo al oído de Ginevra, esta se quedo congelada.

-349- Fue lo único que los labios de Ginevra pronunciaron antes de separase y cerrar el closet. En ese momento entro un hombre alto fornido, que tenia una capa negra que impedía ver su rostro.

-¿Ya se durmieron?- Pregunto acercándose a la bruja -¿Qué te pasa?-

-A ti no se te escapa nada…- Suspiro la bruja con una sonrisa – Me acorde de Ron-

-Pues te tengo una noticia que te arreglara el día- Le dijo el brujo, a Ginny se le hacia muy conocida la voz, pero aun no daba de donde.

-¿Qué noticia mi unicornio?- Pregunto dulcemente Ginevra, mientras Ginny sentía que le caía un baldado de agua que la dejo fría.

-Esta tarde encontraron a Granger, y nos están esperando para que tú des instrucciones- Le contó el hombre, la sonrisa de Ginevra se reafirmo.

-No sabes lo feliz, que me hace eso, tengo maravillosos planes para ella- Comento mientras se acercaba a Tom y le daba un profundo beso –Vamos, no quiero que espere más- Y los dos salieron de la habitación.

Los hermanos Weasley quedaron confundidos, por razones diferentes, hasta que un fuerte ardor los saco de sus pensamientos.

Cuando reaccionaron se encontraban en la habitación de Lily, en la casa de Gobric's Holow. Ron fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- Pregunto más para si el pelirrojo.

-Creo que hay que descansar, mañana hablamos de esto- Pidió la pelirroja que no podía creer que su gran amigo que había salvado a Ron, y la había ayudado a ella, fuera el mismo Voldemort, le parecía imposible.

-Tienes razón mañana hablamos- Afirmo el pelirrojo estaba muy confundido por las palabras de Ginevra, ¿Qué era 349? ¿Una clave? ¿Una bóveda? ¿Una fecha? ¿Qué era? Ron se acerco a las cosa y las empezó a recoger.

-Deja así, yo limpio más tarde- Le dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en una mecedora que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Lily que dormía placidamente. Ron había recogido su libreta y el Alte Tränke, este asintió y salio de la habitación muy confuso.

Comenzó a pasar las páginas del Alte Tränke, cuando se fijo en la numeración del libro, se recostó en una pared y comenzó a buscar la página 349, era la última del libro, y tenia un corto hechizo que no necesitaba poción. Tras haber pasado meses traduciendo ese libro, prácticamente entendía todas las palabras, era muy simple solo había que recitar el hechizo tres veces al no tener más opciones sin pensarlo recito las tres veces el hechizo.

Tras esperar unos minutos nada paso, Ron algo abatido decidió acostarse a dormir y dejar para mañana el análisis, entro con cuidado a su habitación, Hermione dormía placenteramente y ni sintió la presencia de su novio. El pelirrojo guardo el libro en el escritorio y sin cambiarse se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

De repente millones de imágenes comenzaron a invadir su cabeza.

Un hombre viejo posando las manos sobre el Alte Tränke, mientras una mano huesuda se posaba en su hombro.

Mas adelante vio a Sirius descubriendo a Harry y Hermione. Vio a una Ginny más adulta discutiendo con Harry mientras este la tenia de los brazos, se vio a el mismo discutiendo con el moreno y la castaña.

Después vio a Ginny atacada llorando bañada en sangre sentada en unas escaleras mientras Sirius se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba. Distinguió la mano de su hermana bajando por su lapida, vio como Ginny frente al espejo cortaba su cabello. También vio a Hermione en una celda mientras Ginevra le hablaba. Y por ultimo vio a Harry y Ginevra enfrentándose.

El pelirrojo se despertó de un brinco de la cama, sudando por todas las cosas que había visto. Se giro para ver a Hermione.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Le pregunto sorprendido- ¿Cómo pude?-Se pregunto para si mismo.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Notas de Autora:**

**En el próximo cap se sabrá toda, absolutamente toda la verdad, todos los misterios serán develados, todas sus preguntas serán contestadas. Se que en este cap solo respondí una pregunta, pero en el próximo se contestara todo, así que imperdible, ya nos estamos acercando al final. **

**Medea Circe ( Por favor, no abandones la historia ya casi se va acabar, además este giro que para ti es inesperado estaba ya escrito desde el primer cap, así que te pido dale una ultima oportunidad. De todas maneras gracias por seguir la historia)**

**IrethIceLady ( Las dos pensamos igual sobre la traición, pero que culpa da tan buenas historias, me alegra decirte que ya en el próximo cap se sabrá toda la verdad y tienes razón Ginny no odia a Harry y a Hermione por que se olvidaron de su cumpleaños, lo que paso es algo con lo que yo cambiaria de bando solo para vengarme. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**Blackmoonlady (La verdad de confieso que a mi si me cae muy bien Ginny, ya que me recuerda a alguien que quiero mucho. Aunque no te preocupes, que al final todo quedara como debe quedar. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**Hermy Evans (Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado este giro, aunque su viaje al futuro al parecer no fue tan fructífero, están muy equivocados gracias a esto la verdad se va a saber. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**CrazySiriemBlack ( Me alegro mucho que no te pongas agresiva conmigo, por que así estaba pensada la historia desde un principio. Espero no trasnocharte hoy, aunque me emociona muchísimo que te deje pensando por que así esta pensada la historia, no es solo una critica a la falta de verdad de ciertas personas, si no un análisis de que todos nuestros actos están relacionados con el mundo, y que el más mínimo movimiento podemos marcar el destinos de los demás. Gracias por leer la historia) **

**Lizzie Black 86 (Déjame felicitarte por tu buena intuición, y no te preocupes que todo terminara como debe terminar. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**Harrymaniatica (Espero que este cap te haya resuelto algunas dudas, se que no todas pero realmente espero que algunas. La verdad esta es una historia H/G, pero la verdad, quiero mostrar no en la vida no todo es como debe ser. Gracias por seguir la historia)**

**Alely (Te apoyo a mi me encanta las parejas tradicionales, pero la historia estuvo pensada así desde el principio. Gracias por seguir la historia) **


	13. Capitulo 13: Unsere Zukunft

**.:UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión):.**

**Capitulo 13: Unsere Zukuft **

Ron se levanto aprisa de la cama sin que la castaña lo sintiera, camino algo aturdido hasta la habitación de Lily. Al entrar vio a su hermana poniendo a la pequeña en su cuna, la pelirroja lo miro algo extrañada ya casi eran las doce de la noche, además su hermano estaba muy pálido.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Ginny en voz muy queda.

-Perdóname… todo es mi culpa- Dijo con la voz entre cortada dejándose caer al suelo. La pelirroja se acerco rápidamente a su hermano.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto dejándose caer al suelo al igual que su hermano.

-Del futuro- Respondió el pelirrojo con la mirada algo perdida.

-Ron, aun no sabemos nada del futuro- Rectifico la pelirroja muy asustada.

-Eso no es verdad-Corrigió el pelirrojo muy aturdido.

-¿Qué no me has dicho?- Pregunto levantando el rostro del pelirrojo para que la viera a los ojos y así supiera si decía la verdad.

-Ginevra me dijo como saber la verdad- Respondió mirando a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Pregunto la pelirroja algo molesta.

-Por que no lo había entendido hasta que lo descubrí- Respondió el pelirrojo acomodándose mejor en el piso.

-¿Que va a pasar?- Pregunto la pelirroja sabiendo que su hermano decía la verdad.

-No es solo lo que va a pasar, si no también lo que paso, todo esta relacionado, y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, somos parte de este juego, y no tenemos salida- Ginny imito a su hermano y se sentó mejor en el suelo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto la pelirroja sin entender mucho.

-No se si estas preparada para la verdad, yo no lo estaba, pero no te la voy a ocultar, ya hay demasiadas mentiras a nuestro alrededor- Ginny lo miro más confundida pero asintió.

-Escucho- Dijo la pelirroja preparada a todo, pero su hermano negó con la cabeza.

-No te lo voy a decir- Dijo el pelirrojo con total seguridad, Ginny lo miro muy confundida, no entendía como su hermano decía que no le iba mentir, pero ahora decía que no le iba a decir nada –Te lo voy a mostrar- las manos del pelirrojo se posaron en las de su hermana inmediatamente Ginny cerro instintivamente los ojos, y millones de imágenes comenzaron a invadir su cabeza.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 .:1763:. 0o0o0o0o0o0**

En una fría habitación, algo desordenada, donde los libros tapizaban algunas paredes en un rincón de la habitación se encontraba un hombre, de unos cuarenta años algo calvo y sin embargo aun había rastros del cabello rojo que antes poblaba la cabeza, muy delgado, escribía sin parar. En su escritorio se podía ver las huellas de las varias noches que había pasado sin dormir, ya que varias velas derretidas se encontraban en las orillas de la mesa. El hombre estaba algo desencajado, su camisa estaba empapada en sudor, debía llevar varios días que no se movía de allí. Estaba tan concentrado que no oyó unos pasos que venían desde el otro extremo de la habitación y se acercaban peligrosamente hacia el.

-Felicitaciones, me alegro que por fin lo hayas terminado- Dijo el extraño que se paro detrás del escritor, mientras miraba de reojo las ultimas líneas. El extraño era alto delgado su ropa era impecable, sus zapatos brillaban ofensivamente, mientras su cabello rubio estaba envuelto en una perfecta cola.

-¿Ya se me acabo el tiempo?- Pregunto con algo de resignación el escritor cerrando el libro.

-Gottlieb, ¿No me digas que estas sorprendido?- Pregunto algo irónico el extraño.

-Para nada, antes llego justo a tiempo- Respondió cortésmente Klopstock, manteniendo la vista en el libro.

-¿Realmente crees que ese patético hechizo salve tu descendencia?- Pregunto el hombre.

-No se, pero puedo intentarlo, yo condene a mis herederos, lo menos que puedo es hacer algo para ayudarlos- Respondió manteniendo una calma total.

-No te trates tal mal, al final si pactaste conmigo fue para salvarla a _ella_- Comento el hombre acentuando el ella, con algo de satisfacción.

-Es verdad, pero fue por que usted me engaño- Aclaro Klopstock, manteniendo la vista en el escritorio y pasando instintivamente la mano por su cabeza algo calva, como si estuviera recordando.

-Ni siquiera yo tengo el poder de engañar a un profeta, lo que viste fue real ¿O aun lo dudas?- Pregunto mientras caminaba observando con detenimiento la habitación.

-Jamás eh dudado de que lo que vi era real, por esa razón me tuve que encerrar en esta torre, para salvar a Angeline- Se defendió Klopstock, con algo de rabia en su voz –Por su causa yo tuve que dejar todo lo que amaba-

-Eso no es tan cierto, recuerda que tu me buscaste no yo. Yo simplemente aproveche la oportunidad- Respondió con algo se satisfacción el hombre.

-Aprovecho mi necesidad, y abuso de ella- Recrimino el hombre, volviendo a retomar su tono amable y cortés.

-Es verdad. Hay Gottlieb, supieras cuanto vale para un demonio como yo, el alma de un profeta, no es una habilidad común, hasta en el mundo mágico es deseado, por que pocos son los afortunados- Comento, muy orgulloso de si mismo el demonio.

-¿Por qué yo?- Pregunto bajando la cabeza.

-Por que eres el más poderoso, y tú descendencia va hacer igualmente poderosa, y poder obtener tú alma y la de ellos, me va hacer increíblemente poderoso- Explico el demonio con una sonrisa.

-Aun recuerdo cuando te busque, Angeline aun no estaba embarazada, y éramos felices. Pero yo tenía que tener esa maldita premonición, y verla morir- Comento más para si que para el demonio.

-Yo te di el poder para cambiar el futuro, te di los poderes de un mago, para que pudieras escribir el Alte Tränke- Recordó muy satisfecho el demonio.

-Me diste el poder para escribir este maldito libro- Le dijo Klopstock, golpeando el libro que acababa de terminar –El futuro es algo que no se puede cambiar y siempre que se interviene en este, las cosas siempre empeoran… Si yo hubiera aceptado que Angeline muriera, nunca hubiera tenido que alejarme de ella, para salvarla a ella y al bebe, yo los vi morir por mi culpa- Confeso con rabia y tristeza, por haber tenido que renunciar al amor de su vida, por salvarla.

-No te aflijas, ella fue completamente feliz, al igual que tu hijo lo es, aunque jamás vaya a saber que tu eres su padre- Recordó el hombre disfrutando el dolor que sus palabras causaban en el viejo escritor.

-Espero que ese tal Weasley de Inglaterra la haya hecho tan feliz, como yo jamás iba a poder- Deseo sinceramente Klopstock, aunque no podía dejar de lado su tristeza, poso sus dos manos sobre el libro, el demonio al verlo así, puso su mano huesuda sobre el hombro del escritor.

-Te eh tomado aprecio, y no quiero verte así; te propongo un juego- Dijo suavemente el demonio.

-¿Un juego?- Pregunto el escritor girando lentamente su cabeza para ver por primera vez al rostro al demonio. Era un hombre blanco, de ojos azules, aunque su rostro era muy delgado no dejaba de ser muy apuesto.

-Si, será tu ultima oportunidad de ser libre, y es muy simple- Respondió el demonio con una sonrisa.

-Explícate mejor- Pidió el escritor.

-Me entere que el único que puede abrir el Alte Tränke además de usted, es el sexto hijo de la sexta generación de su descendencia, ya que también tendrá habilidades visionarias- Recordó el demonio, el escritor lo miraba impasible.

-Aun no entiendo cual es el juego- Comento Klopstock manteniendo su tranquilidad.

-Simple yo digo que tus herederos van a echar a perder el futuro como lo hiciste tú- Explico el demonio.

-Y yo apoyare que ellos si lo harán bien y tomaran las decisiones correctas, por difíciles que sean. Pero aun no entiendo que gano yo con ese juego- Dijo el escritor.

-Tu libertad si ellos lo hacen bien, y no lo arruinan, liberare tú alma y tus herederos serán libres de mí- Propuso el demonio.

-¿Y si pierdo?- Pregunto muy curiosos el escritor.

-Tu alma, y la alma de tus herederos y el Alte Tränke, serán míos, sin discusión- El escritor lo miro con duda.

-No es justa, usted puede intervenir yo no, estaré muerto para entonces- Señalo el escritor.

-Puedo hacer que vivas en el libro, y que los ayudes desde allí- Le dijo el demonio y aunque con algo de duda el escritor miro al hombre que tenía a sus espaldas.

-Acepto- Respondió en un susurro.

-Sabia que lo harías- Dijo antes de que una fuerte luz, saliera del pecho del escritor y entrara en el libro, cayendo el cuerpo sin vida de Klopstock, sobre el libro, y este a su vez transformándose y convirtiéndose en otro libro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 .:1763:. 0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0 .:Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería:. 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Uno de los aurores los empezó atacar, lanzando hechizos que iluminaban el pasillo por el cual corrían, los tres corrían sin saber cual era el rumbo que debían tomar.

Harry y Hermione corrían cogidos de las manos, entraron rápidamente en una habitación amueblada, al moreno vio un gran librero y con ayuda de Hermione lo corrieron un poco para ocultarse tras el.

Los dos estaban respirando agitadamente temiendo lo peor.

-¿Vamos a morir?- Pregunto Harry en un susurro.

-Creo que si- Respondió la castaña tomando con más fuerza la mano del moreno, temiendo que si la soltaba lo perdería por siempre.

-Tengo algo que decirte antes de que pase lo que vaya a pasar- Anuncio Harry acercando más a la castaña mientras un auror entraba a la habitación e inspeccionaba.

-Dime- Alentó la castaña sintiendo como el auror se acercaba a ellos.

-Te amo, no se exactamente cuando, o como paso, pero te amo y lo haré por siempre- Confeso el moreno Hermione se giro un poco y lo vio sin importarle que el auror podría descubrirlos en cualquier momento.

-Esto es imposible- Articulo la bruja con los ojos cristalizados.

-Lo se- Respondió el brujo acercándose lentamente a los labios de la castaña y besándola dulcemente. El corazón de la castaña dio un brinco recordándole que ella tenia novio que tal vez la necesitaba. Se separo y poso sus manos en los labios de Harry al ver que el quería decir algo.

-Te amo, pero… jamás le haría esto a Ron- Respondió sinceramente la bruja, el auror ya se había ido y la habitación se inundo de un silencio asfixiante. El moreno solo asintió y la tomo de la mano.

-Después hablaremos, tienes razón hay que buscar a Ron- Respondió el moreno con una nueva ilusión en su corazón ella lo amaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 .:Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería:. 0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0 .:Zukunft:. 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pasado tres años de la partida de Sirius; la situación en el mundo mágico cada vez era más preocupante el ministerio se había salido totalmente del orden, y a consecuencia de esto se había formado un régimen de terror absoluto.

Harry pertenecía activamente a la Orden del Fénix, que se había unido con otros grupos revolucionarios, el y Hermione se habían dado por vencidos, con respecto al Alte Tränke, ya que este misteriosamente había desaparecido según Ron, pero la verdad es que el y Ginny lo habían ocultado; después del ultimo viaje que había realizado sola la pelirroja, que había llegado con buenas noticias. Según la pelirroja, ya habían podido evitar la muerte de su hermano, y aunque era una mentira de Ginny ya que su viaje había sido un fracaso ya que lo único que le había dicho Ginevra era que todo lo que iba a pasar era por la transformación que sufriría su novio debido al poder. Ron que ignoraba la verdad pidió matrimonio a Hermione y esta al sentirse sin salida acepto aunque ya no amaba al pelirrojo.

Aun no había noticias de Voldemort en el mundo mágico, y Ginny jamás había vuelto a ver a su amigo misterioso. Aunque Ginny intentaba intervenir en lo que pasaba en el la Orden, Harry se lo había prohibido y la había obligado a quedarse en casa para cuidar a Lily, así que Ron y Sirius habían decidido ayudarla nunca dejándola sola, si el pelirrojo no podía el merodeador la acompañaba, por esta razón habían fortalecido mucho su amistad, pero sin embargo Sirius se negaba a volver ya que el sabia que su ahijado y la castaña mantenían su relación, y después de la boda de ella y el pelirrojo, el brujo no les había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Ron se encontraba entrando a la casa de Gobric's Holow, con mucha ropa que había comprado, ya que Hermione se había enterado que estaba embarazada. El pelirrojo no cabía de la felicidad, y aunque había notado que a la castaña la noticia la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, ella también estaba muy feliz. Ron cerro la puerta con cuidado, ya que había escuchado voces decidió sorprender a Hermione con toda la ropita para el bebe. Se acerco al estudio que era el lugar de donde provenían las la voz de su amada; al abrirla vio a Harry y a Hermione besándose apasionadamente, Ron dejo caer al suelo las bolsas, obligando a los amantes a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto mientras intentaba buscar una razón lógica.

-Puedo… explicarlo- Pudo musitar la castaña que no se esperaba ver al pelirrojo.

-Esto es una broma ¿verdad?- Suplico el pelirrojo, ya que era la única excusa que se le había ocurrido –Harry dime algo-

-Ron… esto paso… no sabemos como- Intento explicar el moreno algo torpe.

-Díganme que entendí mal, por favor- Pidió el pelirrojo con los puños apretados.

-Nos enamoramos… lo siento- Dijo la castaña en un hilo de voz.

-¡¡Hermione vamos a tener un hijo!- Le recrimino el pelirrojo posando su vista en la castaña pero al ver que ella no podía mantener la mirada, hizo que una rabia que el jamás había sentido explotara -¡¡Es mió, verdad! ¡¡¿Verdad!-Pregunto sorprendido.

-No… no…no se- Respondió la castaña mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos – Lo siento, lo siento – Dijo la castaña acercándose el pelirrojo, este simplemente la miro con los ojos cristalizados.

-¡¡¿Cuento tiempo lleva esto!- Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras continuamente pasaba las manos por su cara.

-Tres años… más no se- Respondió entrecortadamente la castaña. Ron al escuchar eso se acerco a Harry, y sin anuncio lo golpeo tirándolo al suelo.

-¡COMO ME PERMITISTE CASARME CON HERMIONE, SABIENDO QUE TE AMABA A TI!- Le grito coléricamente el pelirrojo mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y lo volvía a golpear -¡ FUISTE NUESTRO PADRINO, ¡¡¡NUESTRO PADRINO!- Le grito repetidamente mientras lo golpeaba Hermione se acerco a su esposo para evitar que lo siguiera haciendo.

-¡¡Ron, suéltalo!- Pidió la castaña interponiéndose entre ellos, el pelirrojo soltó al moreno y le levanto la mano a Hermione con la intención de golpearla, pero detuvo su mano a tiempo.

-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!- Le advirtió el moreno intentándose poner de pie, mientras la castaña había quedado congelada. El pelirrojo bajo la mano.

-¡¡Ni siquiera valen la pena, son una porquería. Hermione, te amo más que a mi vida, eras la mujer perfecta para mi solo para descubrir que eres…- La miro de arriba a bajo, con algo de asco el pelirrojo -… eres una cualquiera-

-¡NO LA LLAMES ASÍ- Exigió el moreno poniéndose por fin de pie, estaba muy golpeado y su boca sangraba descontroladamente.

-¿QUE NO LA LLAME ASÍ? Eso es lo es, o dime ¿Qué puedo pensar de una mujer que se acuesta con el novio de su mejor amiga, y el amigo de su esposo?- Pregunto irónicamente el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta que una lagrima bajaba por su rostro- ¿Cómo pudieron? Eras mi mejor amigo- Pregunto el pelirrojo empujando a Harry.

-Ron esto paso, entiéndenos- Pidió algo más tranquilo el moreno.

-¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ LOS ENTIENDA? DIME COMO DEMONIOS ENTENDER QUE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, LA QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ESTA EMBARAZADA DE MI, ME HA TRAICIONADO CON MI MEJOR AMIGO, LO SIENTO PERO NO LO PUEDO ENTENDER- Exploto el pelirrojo – QUE ASCO DE PERSONAS!- Les grito el pelirrojo antes de girarse y salir. Cuando se acercaba a la puerta esta se abría dándole paso a Ginny y a la pequeña Lily, detrás de Ron se encontraba un Harry muy lastimado y una Hermione que no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto la pelirroja muy asustada, pero al notar que nadie iba a contestar por la presencia de Lily- Mi bailarina, ve al cuarto y cierra la puerta yo en unos segundos subo- Le dijo tiernamente Ginny, pero Lily solo vea como sangraba su padre.

-Papi ¿po que hay sange?- Pregunto dulcemente la pelirrojita acercándose a Harry.

-Mi adoración no te preocupes, no duele, hazle caso a mami- Le pidió el moreno. La pequeña se acerco a su tío que adoraba.

-Tío no llores, ya toi aquí- Le dijo la pequeña.

-Lo se, te amo, sube- Le aseguro el pelirrojo, la niña sin más subió las escaleras.

-Ahora si ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto muy seria la pelirroja, que tenia el cabello muy largo hasta la cintura, su figura era más formada, que antes, ya era completamente una mujer.

-¡¡¡Que te contesten estos dos desgraciados, haber si son capaces de mentirte!- Les reto el pelirrojo acercándose a la puerta –¡¡¡Yo me largo, ya no soporto tanta mierda!- Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo saliendo de la casa con la peor actitud. La pelirroja vio a su novio.

-Harry, dime ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja altamente preocupada.

-De todas maneras te vas a enterar- Respondió el moreno acercándose a la pelirroja –Hermione y yo somos… nos… nos amamos y Ron nos descubrió- La pelirroja paso su mirada a la castaña y al verla supo que lo que Harry decía era verdad.

-¡¡¡Maldita!- Exclamo la pelirroja acercándose a donde se encontraba Hermione y le dio una fuerte cachetada. Harry al ver que la pelirroja la iba a empezar a golpear, la tomo por los brazos, para evitarlo y la alejo unos metros de la castaña.

-Hermione vete, nos encontramos en el lugar de siempre, vete ahora- Le ordeno el moreno intentando mantener a Ginny controlada. La castaña sin pensarlo salio de la casa.

-Perdóname- Susurro la castaña antes de salir.

-¡¡SUELTAME IDIOTA!- Gritaba la pelirroja, golpeando como podía al moreno. Harry al constatarse que Hermione se había ido la soltó.

-Ginny déjame explicar- Pidió el moreno algo débil.

-¡¡ ME ENGAÑAS DESDE QUE YO QUEDE EMBARAZADA DE LILY, ¿VERDAD!- Pregunto colérica la pelirroja.

-Si- Respondió secamente el moreno. Ginny se acerco y lo comenzó a golpear en el pecho mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡¡TE PREGUNTE SI AUN ME AMABAS, MALDITA SEA TE LO PREGUNTE ¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO!- El moreno tomo por las muñecas a la pelirroja.

-Simplemente me enamore- Contesto intentando controlarla.

-¡¡AH, SI, PERO SIN EMBARGO TE QUEDASTE CONMIGO, EL AMOR POR HERMIONE ¿DÓNDE ESTABA EN ESOS MOMENTOS!- Le grito sin importarle que Lily la podía escuchar – ERES UNA RATA, ¿CÓMO ME HICISTE ESO? ¿CÓMO LE HICIERON ESO A RON?- Pregunto la pelirroja fuera de si – PERO ESTO SE ACABO AQUÍ- Le anuncio subiendo las escaleras el moreno la siguió, la pelirroja entro en el cuarto de Lily, saco una maleta y empezó a guardar la ropa de su hija.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Harry, ante la estupefacción de la pequeña.

-Empaco, mi hija y yo nos vamos, no podemos estar bajo el mismo techo con alguien como tu- Al escuchar esto el moreno tomo a Ginny por el brazo y disimuladamente la saco de la habitación de Lily, cerrando mágicamente la habitación mientras la pequeña preguntaba que pasaba, el sabia perfectamente que la pelirroja nunca haría un escándalo frente a su bailarina –Harry me lastimas- Le dijo la pelirroja, pero Harry no escuchaba la bajo arrastras por las escaleras, cuando se encontraban el lobby el brujo la soltó.

-Si te soporte este tiempo fue por Lily, no por más- Le aseguro cruelmente el moreno.

-¡¡¿EN SERIO? PERO CUANDO HACÍAMOS EL AMOR, NO PARECÍA UN SACRIFICIO PARA TI!- Le reclamo la bruja, muy dolida.

-Mira si te quieres ir, lárgate, pero Lily se queda conmigo- Aseguro el brujo, amenazadoramente.

-ME VALE CINCO LO QUE TU QUIERAS, MI NIÑA Y YO NOS VAMOS, Y PUNTO, JAMÁS LA DEJARÍA CONTIGO- Le enfrento la pelirroja.

-JAMÁS NADIE ME VA ALEJAR DE MI LILY- Le dijo el moreno mientras tomaba a la pelirroja de los brazos y la sacaba de la casa – NO VUELVAS- Le grito el brujo antes de cerrar la puerta y que la casa desapareciera ante los ojos de la pelirroja.

Los días pasaron y Ron cada vez estaba más deprimido no se levantaba de cama allí pasaba el tiempo preguntando cuando todo eso había pasado, y aunque Ginny quería mantener la esperanza era muy difícil, llevaba dos semanas sin ver a su hija y nadie daba razón de Harry y Hermione que casualmente habían desaparecido juntos.

Los hermanos Weasley con ayuda de Sirius se habían ido a vivir a unos apartamentos, en el sexto piso.

Ginny estaba decidida a sacar a su hermano de la depresión.

-Ron levántate, hoy vamos a salir- Le dijo la pelirroja abriendo las cortinas de la habitación.

-Ginny, vete quiero dormir- Le respondió el brujo tapándose más con las cobijas.

-No puedes seguir así el resto de tu vida, tienes que empezar de nuevo- Le animo la pelirroja sentándose al su lado.

-Ya no tengo razones para empezar, y no entiendo como tú puedes seguir, tal vez jamás vuelvas a ver a Lily- Comento el pelirrojo, muy deprimido. Ginny se levanto muy enojada por la sola insinuación.

-¡¡No digas eso! Yo voy a volver con mi hija, de eso estoy segura, y si tu quieres quedar aquí el resto de la vida es tu decisión yo voy hacer algo al respecto no voy a perder la esperaza- Le contesto la pelirroja –Voy a ver a Sirius, no me demoro- le dijo más tranquila, saliendo de la habitación.

Al llegar a la casa de Sirius se encontró con Lupin que iba de salida, la pelirroja le recomendó mucho si veía a Harry que por favor le digiera que ella lo estaba buscando.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto Sirius ofreciéndole una taza de café.

-Yo sobreviviendo, pero realmente el que me preocupa es Ron, cada día esta peor, no se levanta para nada de la cama, y a duras penas me recibe la comida, no se que hacer, el siempre ha sido mi apoyo, y ahora no se que hacer- Confeso algo perturbada.

-Lo siento mucho, que te parece si yo hablo con el, y tal vez lo puedo convencer- Propuso el merodeador, muy preocupado por Ron. La pelirroja asintió y tras terminar el café los dos salieron en el carro de este hacia el apartamento de los hermanos. Ginny fue la primera en subir ya que Sirius buscaba donde estacionar el auto.

Al entrar al apartamento se sorprendió al ver a su hermano sentado frente a la ventana tenia algo en las manos pero no pudo ver bien que era.

-¿Ron que pasa?- Pregunto en un hilo de voz la pelirroja. Pero el pelirrojo ni se fijo hasta que se giro a verla.

-…Lo siento…- Susurro antes de tomar un pedazo de cristal y clavarlo en su cuello. La pelirroja al verlo salio corriendo para auxiliarlo lo tomo entre sus brazos y con su mano intento evitar que siguiera la hemorragia.

-¡¡¡AUXILIO, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!- Grito desesperada la pelirroja, al entrar Sirius llamo inmediatamente a los medí magos.

Tras dos horas de pasado lo ocurrido Ginny se encontraba sentada en las escaleras, atacada llorando con su ropa lavada en sangre, Sirius se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.

-¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?- Pregunto sin soltarla.

-No se… ¿Ya llamaron… a mis papas?-Pregunto intentando mantener el llanto.

-Aun no- Respondió el brujo, rompiendo el abrazo.

-Sirius ¿Cómo les voy a decir a mis padres que mi hermano murió?- Pregunto mientras observaba sus manos que aun tenían sangre. Un auror salio del apartamento y se acerco a Ginny.

-Srta. Weasley vamos a llevar a su hermano a la morgue- Le informo el brujo, la pelirroja solo asintió, Sirius se puso de pie.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo- Le dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Sirius se había encargado de todo con el sr. Weasley, el resto de la familia se encontraba en shock, no podían creer que Ron había muerto. El velorio fue muy triste para todos sobre todo para Ginny, que no soportaba su dolor, ya que se culpaba por la muerte de su hermano.

El entierro fue hermoso, y todos los amigos estuvieron, menos Harry y Hermione, que no habían dado señales de vida.

La mayoría de los asistentes se habían ido incluso la familia Weasley, Ginny era la ultima que quedaba, se acerco a la tumba recién tapada y se arrodillo frente a la lapida pasando su mano por esta, con mucho cuidado, de repente sintió un abrazo conocido por ella.

-¡¡¡Mami!- Exclamo muy feliz, la pequeña pelirroja aferrándose a su madre. Ginny sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus brazos y la levanto.

-Mi bailarina- Susurro llena de felicidad, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver al frente a Harry y Hermione -¿Qué hacen aquí?- Harry se acerco a la pelirroja y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y se la entrego a Hermione.

-No papa, yo quero a mama la estano, quero quedame con ella- Decía Lily estirando sus bracitos hacia su madre.

-Hermione llévatela- Le dijo Harry a la castaña esta asintió sin decir una palabra y se la llevo escuchando como Lily lloraba.

-Maldito asesino- Se le acerco amenazadoramente la pelirroja con la varita en su mano.

-Ginny contrólate, estamos en el entierro de Ron- Le recordó el moreno.

-¡¡¿Que me controle? Si tu lo mataste!- Le dijo la pelirroja mientras unas nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Ginny te recuerdo que Ron se suicido, no es culpa de nadie- Explico tranquilamente el moreno. Intentando disimular en dolor que la causaba la muerte de su mejor amigo.

-¡¡Ustedes los llevaron a ese punto, lo mataron con esa sucia traición!- Ginny iba a seguir hablando pero no pudo por que sintió como nuevamente Lily se aferraba a su falda, mientras Hermione corría para atraparla.

-Lo siento, pero se escapo de mis brazos- Se excuso la castaña.

-Mami, quedo quedame contigo- Dijo la pelirroja mientras Ginny la volvía a levantar.

-Yo hago lo que tu quieras amor- Respondió la bruja intentado controlar su llanto.

-Lily, ya te explique por que no puedes estar con tu mama- Dijo secamente el moreno.

-Yo no quedo que tía Hermy sea mi mama- Respondió la pequeña ocultándose en el hombro de Ginny. La pelirroja miro al Harry con odio, pensaba reemplazarla.

-Despídanse, ya tenemos que irnos- Informo Harry, sin importarle los ruegos de su hija. Lily negaba con su cabeza. Ginny se arrodillo y dejo a Lily en el suelo. Y se quito un camafeo que siempre llevaba.

-Mira amor- Dijo Ginny levantado el camafeo –Te voy a dar esto cadenita, adentro tiene una foto de las dos, para que me recuerdes hasta que nos volvamos ver- Ginny tenia miedo de que eso jamás volviera a pasar, pero era conciente que tenia que darle esperanzas a su hija. Le puso el camafeo a la pequeña.

-Hasta que nos vovamos a ver- Dijo con una triste sonrisa la pequeña. Ginny la volvía abrazar.

-Ginny suéltala ya nos tenemos que ir- Dijo el moreno acercándose para tomar a la pequeña.

-Harry piénsalo, yo te la dejaría ver cada vez que quisieras, si quieres me voy a vivir con ustedes y no diría nada, hago lo que sea pero no la alejes de mi hija, no ves que las dos sufrimos- Pidió desesperadamente la pelirroja.

-Lo que más amo en la vida es a mi hija, y no voy a correr el riesgo de perderla- Sentencio el moreno tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña.

-¡¡Te amo!- Grito la pelirroja antes de ver desparecer a su hija.

Ginny llego a su casa, destrozada, como en una pocas semanas su vida había cambiado totalmente, sabia que jamás volvería a ver a su bailarina, como le decía de cariño a Lily. La pelirroja se sentía pérdida, sin su hermano y su hija su vida ya no tenia sentido. Se sentó en el sofá y tomo una daga entre sus manos, ya no quería vivir, no tenia fuerzas, para hacerlo simplemente quería cerrar los y no volver a sentir. Paso lentamente la daga por su muñeca y luego por la otro sintiendo como la sangre caliente se derramaba, se recostó en el espaldar del sofá y cerro los ojos, mientras sentía como su vida se escapaba.

No era muy conciente donde estaba, pero se sentía liviana más tranquila, abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre sentado frente a ella, y lo reconocía muy bien, era su amigo Unicornio quien la cuidaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto la pelirroja muy mareada.

-En mi casa ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto muy serio el brujo.

-Por que me sentí sin fuerzas… sin esperanza… soy conciente de que jamás volveré a ver a mi hija- Respondió la pelirroja posando su vista en las cobijas.

-Estas muy equivocada, es aquí donde me pagaras los favores que te eh hecho- Comento el brujo.

-¿A que te refieres? Si antes no tenia nada, ahora menos- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te vuelves a equivocar, tú quieres recuperar a tu hija, y yo quiero destruir a Potter, tenemos intereses comunes, y si nos ayudamos los dos obtendremos lo que queremos- Planteo el brujo, de forma tentadora.

-¿Quién eres realmente?- Pregunto la pelirroja. El brujo bajo lentamente la capa dejando al descubierto su rostro. El hombre tenia un cabello café oscuro al igual que sus ojos, era muy atractivo. Ginny al verlo inmediatamente lo reconoció.

-Eres… Tom Riddle – Dijo muy sorprendida.

-O más conocido como Voldemort- Complemento el brujo, con una sonrisa.

-Con razón me parecías familiar, tu y yo nos conocimos en mi primer año en Hogwarts- La pelirroja ato los cabos sueltos de su amigo pero aun había cosas que no entendía -¿Por qué me ayudas?-

-Por que un amigo me dijo que tú serias la clave de mi éxito- Respondió sinceramente.

-Quieres que nos aliemos- Se aventuro afirmar la pelirroja.

-Si, y te aseguro que recuperaras a tu hija, y Potter pagara todo el daño que te ha hecho- Le dijo el brujo. Ginny abrió la boca para hablar pero este se lo evito poniendo su dedo índice en ella –No me tienes que contestar ahora, solo descansa, mañana hablaremos- Dijo el brujo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación dejándola sola.

Ginny se levanto un poco para apreciar la habitación, era elegante y sobria muy hermosa, luego vio sus muñecas estaban vendadas, se levanto muy despacio de la cama y se paro frente al espejo del baño que tenia la habitación abrió uno de los cajones y vio un par de tijeras, la saco y se vio al espejo, estaba más blanca que de costumbre.

-Ginny es hora de tomar una decisión- Se dijo a si misma, acto seguido tomo las tijeras y comenzó a cortar su larga cabellera, mientras sus mechones caían al suelo, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto ahora comprendía por que había cambiado de bando, y por que su alma pedía a gritos la venganza.

Al terminar de cortar su cabello la pelirroja se vio al espejo, ese día iba a cambiar para siempre.

Voldemort se encontraba con sus más cercanos mortifagos cenando pero fue interrumpido por la majestuosa entrada de la pelirroja que llevaba una túnica ceñida a su figura negra el cabello corto un poco más debajo de sus hombros y muy maquillada.

-Lamento la interrupción- Comento en un tono frió.

-Ginny deberías estar descansando- Dijo algo preocupado el mago, ante el asombro de todos los integrantes de la mesa, que eran Draco Malfoy y su padre, Bellatrix, y Snape.

-Ya no soy Ginny, desde ahora soy Ginevra, y si tu proposición sigue en pie, acepto- Respondió la bruja.

-Me alegro, supongo que nos vas a acompañar- Dijo el brujo poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano y guindola hasta una silla que se encontraba al lado de el.

-¿Qué significa esto, mi señor?- Pregunto Belllatrix.

-Significa que desde hoy, Lady Ginevra va hacer parte fundamental de nosotros, mañana volveremos hacer acto de presencia en el mundo mágico- Contesto con una sonrisa, que la pelirroja respondió.

Los grupos rebeldes que no se habían unido a la Orden del Fénix se habían unido sin saber a Voldemort, el ya tenia preparado el golpe con el cual entraría atacar. Los días se volvieron difíciles, pero poco a poco los mortifagos derrotaron al ministerio, ya que este tras varios años de enfrentamientos estaba debilitado, y así poco a poco hasta que solo quedo la Orden del Fénix como el último enemigo.

Pasado el tiempo Ginny empezaba a tener más y más poder y acercarse más a Voldemort, ella sin saberlo bien se comenzó a enamorar del el ya que el, era el único quien la había ayudado y lo seguía haciendo, era su único amigo, su única salvación, Voldemort por su parte sentía lo mismo, y sin importarle lo que pensaran sus súbditos le pidió matrimonio, aunque ella solo había soñado con casarse con Harry acepto por que ese era el hombre que amaba, y aunque pareciera imposible. Tom como ella lo llamaba nunca le explico por que le había ayudado, pero fue algo en lo que la pelirroja jamás se preocupo por saber.

Por otro lado se encontraba Harry y Hermione desde que ellos vivían juntos, las cosas se habían complicado con todos sus amigos, pero eso a ellos no les importaba mucho los meses habían trascurrido, y la castaña dio a luz un hermoso varón pelirrojo lo que confirmo que Ron si era el padre de su hijo, ese hijo que el jamás conocería. Lily se había vuelto caprichosa y grosera no le hacia caso a Harry en nada y siempre preguntaba cuando vería a su mama, a lo que el moreno respondía que nunca, que su mama ya la había olvidado.

Los mostifagos ya tenían prácticamente el poder absoluto, así que Ginevra como comandante de este; planeo una estrategia para recuperar a su hija y su sobrino y poder destruir lo que quedaba de la rebelión. Así lo hizo, cito a Harry en la estación de King's Cross, y lo engaño mientras un grupo de mortifagos recuperaba lo que el moreno según ella había robado.

Cuando Ginevra ya tenia a su hija y su sobrino en su poder, Voldemort se había proclamado el nuevo ministro de magia, y a Draco Malfoy como su nuevo director del departamento de aurores. De la Orden del Fénix quedaba Lupin, Sirius, a los cuales Ginevra había prohibido que atacaran, y por supuesto Harry y Hermione, que la pelirroja quería capturar. El día del viaje de Ginny al futuro capturaron a Hermione y la trasladaron a Azkaban.

Ginevra entraba lentamente en el pabellón de seguridad en el cual se encontraba Hermione esperando.

-Sangre sucia, que bueno verte- Saludo la pelirroja viendo totalmente descompuesta a la castaña, y disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

-Mi hijo ¿Dónde esta?- Musito la castaña con sus pocas fuerzas haciendo sonar fuertemente las cadenas a las cuales estaba atada.

-Ronni, muy bien, Tom y yo decidimos criarlo como nuestro hijo, como yo ya no puedo tener va hacer un excelente hermano para Lily- Comento disfrutando cada palabra.

-Perdóname por enamorarme de Harry, pero no hagas eso, devuélveme a mi hijo- Pidió desesperada la castaña.

-¿Crees que esto es por Harry? Para nada, por mí que sean felices por siempre, esto realmente es por mi hermano. Era tu esposo y no te importo, por lo menos Harry y yo solo éramos novios, Ron murió por tu culpa, y es hora de pagar por tus pecados- Anuncio amenazadoramente la pelirroja.

-¿Me vas a matar?- Pregunto la castaña con algo de resignación.

-Algo peor, los dementores, te extraerán el alma y me la darán para que yo juegue con ella- Dijo alegremente la pelirroja.

-Harry… jamás lo permitirá- Respondió la castaña.

-Lo se, por esa razón la vamos hacerlo en la plaza pública, el te intentara recatar y Harry será mió y lo obligare a que te vea morir- Sonriendo con la sola idea –No te preocupes a Ron no le faltara nada, yo me encargare de eso, lo tratare también como tu trataste a Lily- Comento antes de girarse. Hermione al sentirse totalmente derrotado solo se ataco a llorar con la idea que su hijo jamás sabría de ella, que ella nunca lo vería crecer, que nunca le diría mamá.

El día llego rápidamente y en plena plaza pública se encontraban dos dementores y un fuerte equipo dirigido por Malfoy, ocultos para atrapar a Harry cuando hiciera presencia.

La ceremonia comenzó de forma tranquila sin ninguna sorpresa, pero al llegar el momento de que Hermione iba a recibir el beso, Harry aparecía desde lo alto de un edificio y con su _patronus_ desapareció a los dos dementotes. Ginevra que se encontraba al lado de Voldemort solo sonrió.

-Mi amor por ti es tan grande que te voy a ceder el placer de matar _"Al niño que sobrevivió"_- Dijo irónicamente el brujo.

-Lo se amor- Le susurro la pelirroja dándole un corto beso. Ginevra se giro lentamente para ver la ubicación de Harry -¡¡ATRÁPENLO!- Grito la bruja, los mortifagos liderados por Malfoy atraparon fácilmente al moreno, ya que lo superaban ampliamente en número. Y aun con esfuerzo lo llevaron ante la bruja y su esposo.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?- Fue lo primero que pregunto el moreno.

-Muy bien Potter, es una niña encantadora, hasta ya me dice papá- Le contesto Voldemort disfrutando el sufrimiento que sus palabras causaban.

-¡¡¡Es mentira, mi hija no me olvidaría tan fácil!- Aseguro el moreno.

-Bueno, te confieso que te pregunto la primera semana, pero con la presencia de Tom, ya ni se acuerda de que tu existe- Confirmo la pelirroja, a Harry se le rompió algo en su corazón no podía creer que su hija lo haya olvidado, era imposible que su adoración lo hubiera hecho –Quiero que lo amarren bien- Indico la pelirroja –Vas a estar en primera fila para el show- Le dijo a bruja a Harry. Los mortifagos siguieron las especificaciones, y frente a la castaña lo amarraron.

Cuando todo estuvo listo los dementores volvieron se acercaron primero a Harry; y este se empezó a sentir muy debilitado aun era muy vulnerable a ellos, pero como la orden era atacar a la castaña ellos la siguieron y uno de los dementores se acerco lentamente a la boca de Hermione y comenzó a absorber el alma de la castaña. Harry no sabia muy bien que hacer algo brillante salía de la boca de Hermione, y sin saber bien de donde saco las fuerzas el moreno hizo el _patronus _si necesidad de varita y fue más fuerte que el anterior; el alma de Hermione regreso a su cuerpo pero esta quedo inconciente. Harry se pudo soltar y logro soltar a la castaña tomándola en sus brazos la alejo de allí.

El moreno no contaba que Ginevra lo había visto y lo siguió hasta una oscura calle en donde el brujo sintiéndose a salvo se recostó en una pared manteniendo a la castaña en sus brazos. La pelirroja sin hacer ruido se acerco hasta los dos y cuando se encontraba al frente hizo el hechizo Lumux para verlos y que ellos la vieran.

-La tierra es un lugar muy pequeño para que encuentres donde esconderte- Comento la pelirroja acercando la luz a sus dos presas.

-Estoy totalmente indefenso ¿Me vas a matar?- Pregunto el moreno aferrando más el cuerpo de la castaña hacia el.

-Por supuesto que te voy a matar pero no aun, quiero que disfrutes primero de esto- Aseguro la bruja tomando firmemente la varita –_Crusiatus_- Susurro y el cuerpo de hermione comenzó a retorcerse mientras fuertes quejidos se escapaban de su boca.

-¡¡Para por favor!- Pidió el moreno intentado calmar a Hermione.

-Nunca- Respondió con una sonrisa placentera la pelirroja. Después de varios minutos Hermione dejo de moverse.

-¿La mataste?- Pregunto Harry mientras varias lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

-No, ya que no pude robarme su alma, me robe su razón- Respondió de más contenta.

-La enloqueciste… ¿Pero como estas tan segura?- Le reto el moreno incrédulo. Ginevra levanto su varita e hizo un hechizo de reavivación, y la castaña abrió los ojos., en ese momento se alejo de Harry y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas. Harry con muy poca fuerza se acerco a ella –Hermione… amor…- Le dijo acariciándole en cabello, pero esta instintivamente se alejo más de el.

-¿Harry donde estas?- Pregunto mirando a todos los lados la castaña.

-Amor… aquí estoy a tu lado-Le susurro el moreno sin dejar de llorar.

-Tu no eres… ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS!- Grito sorpresivamente la castaña alejándose más de Harry y comenzando a hablar cosas incoherentes, ocultando de nuevo la cabeza entre las piernas.

-¿Cómo lo lograste tan pronto?- Pregunto el brujo sentado en el suelo.

-Ella estaba muy débil, sabia que si le causaba la formula exacta del dolor la enloquecería, ya lo había hecho antes- Respondió acercándose peligrosamente al Harry, este ya no le importaba lo que le iba a pasar, ya lo había perdido todo, nada podía ser peor –Adiós Harry Potter, nos veremos en otra ocasión- Dijo la bruja alejándose.

-¿No me vas a matar?- Pregunto totalmente destrozado el moreno.

-No hoy- Respondió desapareciendo la pelirroja. Harry se quedo solo con una Hermione que no lo escuchaba, y sin nada estaba totalmente perdido, a unos pasos de el vio una varita debía ser la de Hermione, la alcanzo y la tomo entre sus brazos y se puso la punta de la varita en el pecho.

-Ava Kadabra- Susurro y una luz verde lo envolvió rápidamente y callo sin vida al suelo. En ese momento Hermione levanto la cabeza y al fijar mejor su vista vio a Harry que se encontraba sin vida a su lado.

-¡¡¡Mi amor… Despierta… amor despierta… no me dejes!- Pidió desesperada la castaña acercándose al cuerpo sin vida de su amor. Desde una esquina casi imperceptible se encontraba Ginevra y Voldemort admirando la escena.

-Fue brillante tu plan- Le felicito Voldemort.

-Lo se, hacerle creer a Harry que había enloquecido a su queridísima Hermione fue brillante- Afirmo la pelirroja muy satisfecha de si misma.

-Si el pobre hubiera sabido que solo le habías hecho un hechizo alucinador, y que por eso no lo reconocía tal vez no huera tomado esa decisión- Razono el brujo.

-Mi plan esta terminado ahora es cuestión de tiempo que ella o pierda la razón o tome la misma decisión que su amor. Por fin Harry pago por lamuerte de Ron y yo no tuve que ensuciarme las manos, ellos solitos tomaron las decisiones- Dijo la pelirroja girándose para besar a Voldemort –El mundo es nuestro- Le dijo y este afirmo con la cabeza.

-Es nuestro- Aseguro el brujo antes de que los dos desaparecieran.

Oficialmente la rebelión había acabado y como afirmo Ginevra Hermione enloqueció al poco tiempo; Voldemort, Ginevra, Lily y Ron fueron los que reinaron el mundo mágico, trayendo tiempos mejores para esta comunidad tan azotada por la guerra.

Ginny soltó las manos de Ron y se paro rápidamente del suelo y constato que aun seguía en la habitación de su hija.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacernos esto?- Pregunto Ginny mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, Ron la miro sin tener una respuesta – Ron trae el libro y la botellita de sangre de unicornio, es hora de hacer lo correcto- Aseguro la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación y dejándolo con muchas preguntas.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, no es que la haya querido hacer de emoción ni mucho menos, solo que tuve un inconveniente académico, pero ya lo tengo bajo control. Espero que el cap le haya gustado les dije que todos los misterios serian develados solo me hace falta uno que resolveré el próximo cap, estamos entrando en la recta final de la historia, así que muy pendientes.**

Harrymaniatica (Bueno creo que sabes que si Ginny se volvió mala no fue por solo la traición de confieso que si a mi me pasa algo así hago lo mismo. A lo largo de la historia di muchas pistas de que H/Hr terminarían juntos. Gracias por seguir la historia)

Olgalucia (Bueno me alegra que te guste la historia. Cuendo digo que todo va a quedar como debe, es que así será, aunque el final es muy inesperado, telo aseguro. Gracias por seguir la historia)

Hermy Evans (Me disculpo por la tardanza del cap, pero tuve muchos inconvenientes, pero ya esta solucionado espero que lo disfrutes. Gracias por seguir la historia)

Harrymaniatica (Espero que tus preguntas hayan sido contestadas en este cap. Gracias por seguir la historia)

Sumomo Black (Tenias toda la razón todo lo que hicieron fue un camino directo al futuro que pensaban cambiar. Gracias por seguir la historia)

CrazySiriemBlack (Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, espero que el "¿Cómo pude?" este resuelto, la mayoría de los misterios están resuelto solo falta uno, y ese lo resolveré en el próximo cap. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por seguirla historia)

Alely (Por favor, no odies a Harry y a Hermione, ellos realmente se aman, la embarraron, pero todo en nombre del amor. Gracias por leer la historia)

Nimue-Tarrazo (Tus dudas espero que estén resueltas. Gracias por seguir la historia)

Rocio (Me alegro que te guste la historia. Gracias por seguirla)

Katryna13 (Espero que el cap haya valido por tu espera. Gracias por seguir la historia)

MaK!S (Me alegro que tengas tan buen concepto de la historia, gracias por seguirla)


	14. Capitulo 14: Lo Correcto y lo Dificil

**.:UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión):.**

**Capitulo 14: Lo Correcto y lo Difícil… **

Ginny caminaba torpemente, hasta llegar a su habitación allí dormía placenteramente Harry, la pelirroja se acerco a la cama y se subió en esta, y se sentó sobre sus piernas, no sabia muy bien que era lo que iba hacer, pero sabia que necesitaba hacerlo, la bruja levanto la mano, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda a Harry, obligando a este a despertarse y darse la vuelta.

-¿Ginny que te pasa?- Pregunto el moreno sentándose, mientras que con su mano derecha se sobaba el lugar donde la pelirroja lo había golpeado.

-¿Cómo puedes dormir después de los que hoy me hiciste?- Pregunto la pelirroja sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y le dificultaban la visión.

-¿Y yo que hice?- Pregunto ignorantemente le brujo.

-Te acostaste con Hermione en mi cama, por eso se fue Sirius ¿O lo vas a negar?- Reto la pelirroja mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Harry se sintió atrapado y sin fuerzas para mentir, así que solo asintió con la cabeza –Harry el pecado no es que la ames, es que no hayas tenido los pantalones para aceptarlo- Le aseguro la pelirroja dándole una fuerte cachetada.

-¿Sirius te lo dijo?- Pregunto el moreno sin poder mantener la vista fija en un punto, mientras que inconcientemente su mano pasaba por su rostro.

-No, ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­el no me dijo nada, pero es que no hay mentiras eternas, todo siempre se sabe al final y tuviste muchas oportunidades para decirla- Respondió la pelirroja con muchas ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Ginny ¿Cuando lo hubieras dicho tú?- Pregunto Harry.

-¡¡¡Que tal, cuando yo te lo pregunte, hubiera sido una buena oportunidad!- Respondió la pelirroja levantándose de la cama –Te odio profundamente, gracias a tu mentira todos tenemos que pagar un alto precio-

-¡¡¡¿Crees que para mi fue muy fácil!- Pregunto también dolido.

-Si hubiera sido un sacrificio tan grande, ya me lo hubieras dicho, y no hubieras esperado a que yo te enfrentara- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Ahora que sabes la verdad ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Me vas alejar de Lily?- Pregunto el moreno en un hilo de voz.

-Harry yo no voy alejarla de ti, tu ya la separaste de todos- Respondió saliendo de la habitación y volviendo, a la habitación de Lily, donde Ron la esperaba con lo que ella le había pedido.

-Estabas enfrentando a Harry ¿Verdad?- Ginny asintió mientras el pelirroja cerraba la puerta con un hechizo. De pronto unos fuertes golpes en la puerta comenzaron a sonar.

-¡¡¡Ginny ¿Qué quieres decir con eso!- Pregunto con desesperación el moreno.

-Ron hay que preparar el hechizo, tenemos que hacer el ultimo viaje- Le dijo la pelirroja tomando todo y arreglándolo, para hacer el hechizo.

-No entiendo- Le confeso el pelirrojo –Pensé que nos iríamos de aquí muy lejos-

-Esa no es la solución correcta, hay que cambiar ese futuro de raíz, y tú más que nadie lo sabe - Explico la pelirroja.

-¿Eres conciente de las consecuencias que esto traería?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, Ginny giro el rostro para ver unos segundos a Lily, y sin poder evitarlo corrió hacia esta y la abrazo con mucha ternura, para dejarla nuevamente en la cuna; luego volvió a ver a su hermana y afirmo. Los hermanos arreglaron todo para el hechizo, mientras Harry aun seguía golpeando la puerta y Hermione ya se había despertado y le ayudaba. Los hermanos sin prestar mucha importancia hicieron lo que antes habían hecho solo que con dos diferencia la fecha, y que en el centro en vez de cabello estaba la botellita de sangre de unicornio. Volvieron a sentir el ardor, el aturdimiento al cual os los dos se estaban acostumbrando.

Al despertar los dos hermanos se encontraban en una amplia biblioteca muy oscura iluminada por untar de velas, y en el centro de esta se encontraba un encapuchado al parecer realizando un hechizo y no cualquier hechizo uno muy conocido por los hermanos Weasley.

-¡¡No lo hagas!- Pidió Ginny acercándose al encapuchado que para ella era conocido. Algo exaltado se giro el encapuchado para ver la figura de Ginny acercarse a el.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto algo aturdido.

-Intento evitar que destruyas la vida de personas inocentes- Respondió con la voz ronca la pelirroja, mientras Ron más cauteloso se acercaba detrás de su hermana manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-Gin, esto es lo correcto… si no lo hago jamás podré conocerte y te amo, no quiero perderte- Respondió el hombre poniéndose frente a la pelirroja.

-Y mi yo futuro también te ama mucho mi unicornio, pero el precio es muy alto… si pudieras imaginar cuanto- Comento la pelirroja recordando las palabras del demonio que no solo los condenaba a ellos si no a toda su familia, eso era algo que ella no podría permitir. La pelirroja se acerca más a Voldemort y pudo ver el brillo cristalizado de sus ojos –Por favor ayúdame hacer lo correcto- Pidió en un hilo de voz.

-Nunca te eh podido negar nada, pero hay una condición- Advirtió el brujo tomando suavemente a la pelirroja por los hombros.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto algo nerviosa la pelirroja pero no sabia bien si era por la petición o por el contacto del brujo.

-Que a la realidad que regreses, júrame que me buscaras, te lo pido por favor-Pidió embruja bajando más la cabeza haciendo imposible ver el rostro de este. Ginny se recostó la cabeza en el pecho del brujo, sintiendo como latía el corazón de Voldemort.

-Lo juro, juro que al regresar o primero que haré es buscarte- Se comprometió la pelirroja, teniendo la firme convicción de cumplir su juramento. El brujo se inclino y levanto del mentón la cabeza de la pelirroja, con una dulzura sorprendente, y la beso, la pelirroja no intento escapar antes correspondió, aquel acto de amor, ahora comprendía por que su yo futuro se había enamorado del Voldemort, alguien que iba a sacrificar todo lo que tenia solo por complacerla, era un acto genuino de amor. Después de unos minutos y un par de ataques de tos de Ron ellos se separaron, con la tristeza de dos amantes.

Ginny al alejarse giro una última vez, para ver a todo lo que iba a renunciar, y se fue sintiendo como las piernas no resistían más y caía al suelo.

Ginny despertó algo desubicada no sabia bien donde se encontraba intentaba con su vista desesperadamente busca a su hermano, pero solo habían camas vacías, al fijarse mejor reconoció el lugar era la enfermería de Hogwarts, pero no comprendía que hacia ella allí, era muy extraño. Escucho unos pasos a lo lejos, que se acercaban, vio como la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar pero sin ver a nadie.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Notas de autora: **

**Se que este no es el capitulo más largo pero espero que les haya gustado mucho se prácticamente llegamos al final de la historia, y con un poco de nostalgia así que muy pendientes. Con respecto al capitulo pasado se que algunos lo les agrado mucho la pareja H/HR pero la verdad es que desde el principio la historia estaba pensada así.**

**ME (Respeto mucho que no te haya gustado el giro del cap, pero la historia es mucho más que eso además te confieso que esa historia de amor, me inspire en un caso real del cual fui una espectadora, así es cuatro amigos y dos parejas y un amor imposible, y dos de ellos arriesgaron todo por ese amor, y actualmente pueden decir que valió la pena. Gracias por leer la historia) **

**Hermy Evans (Bueno en el próximo cap vamos a saber si realmente pudieron cambiar el futuro me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por leer la historia) **

**Harrymaniatica (NO te preocupes en el siguiente cap se sabra que va a pasar con el futuro de todos. Gracias por seguirla historia) **

**CrazySiriemBlack (Te comprendo totalmente yo también hace poco regrese a estudiar y esto hasta el cuello de trabajo, pero me alegro que el cap te haya alegrado el día. Me no sabes lo que me emociona que te haya gustado el cap, como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Muchísimas Gracias por seguirla historia)**

**Blackmoonlady (Bueno ese era el plan, dejar a todos con la boca abierta de la sorpresa del futuro. Gracias por leer la historia) **

**Alely (Así es este fic, lleno de sorpresas y la que les tengo para la el próximo cap se que los va a dejar con la boca abierta. Gracias por leer la historia) **

**Nimue-Tarrazo (Pues en este cap queda claro que por lo menos lo intentaran. Gracias por leer la historia) **

**Ginevra Molly Weasley (A mi también me gusta mucho la parejas originales, pero este fic están sorpresivo que te sugiero que te prepares para todo. Gracias por leer la historia) **

**paulichiquta (Woau me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo se que me eh atrasada un poco con "Naked" pero ya actualice, así que espero que disfrutes estos cap que actualizo. Gracias por leer mis historias) **

**Katryna13 (Pues solo te digo que preparada para todo por que aun queda algunas sorpresas. Gracias por leer la historia) **


	15. Capitulo 15: El Despertar

**.:UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión):.**

**Capitulo 15: El Despertar…**

Ginny despertó algo desubicada no sabia bien donde se encontraba intentaba con su vista desesperadamente buscar a su hermano, pero solo habían camas vacías, al fijarse mejor reconoció el lugar era la enfermería de Hogwarts, pero no comprendía que hacia ella allí, era muy extraño. Escucho unos pasos a lo lejos, que se acercaban, vio como la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar pero sin ver a nadie.

-Harry… ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto algo insegura la pelirroja sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Harry se quito la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Quien más podía ser?- Contesto el moreno sentándose al lado de la pelirroja e intento depositar un beso en sus labios, pero la pelirroja voltio la cara, Harry no supo como interpretar ese gesto.

-¿Dónde esta Ron?¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago aquí?- Pidió la joven desespera.

-Ginny, tranquila, Ron este bien, esta con Hermione, y segundo te desmayaste cuando salimos a caminar al igual que Ron, pero tú no despertaste, me asuste mucho- Confeso el moreno. Ginny no sabia que pensar esta era una nueva oportunidad, o solo había tenido una pesadilla, no sabia que hacer, pero todo había sido tan real, que prefirió no arriesgarse.

-Harry… tenemos que hablar- Anuncio fríamente la pelirroja, el moreno levanto el rostro y poso la vista sobre Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto intentado poner sus manos sobre las de Ginny, pero esta inmediatamente quito las manos, al ver ese gesto puso sus manos en tu regazo.

-No se como decir esto… pero… nosotros… nosotros… tenemos que terminar- Concluyo rápidamente la pelirroja bajando la vista.

-¡¡¿Qué!- Pregunto sorprendido el moreno –Pero… si hace menos de una hora me amabas, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto con la voz quebrantada.

-Harry es lo mejor para los dos, yo jamás haría nada que te lastimara- En ese momento Ginny recordó como lo había llevado al suicidio, eso era algo que si ella podía evitar lo haría.

-Eso… no es… una razón… es una excusa- Argumento el moreno con los ojos cristalizados.

-No hagas esto tan difícil, acepta mis razones, y vete… por favor- Pidió, en un hilo de voz, Ginny sabia que si el seguía insistiendo, ella terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría, aunque haciendo lo correcto sacrificaría lo que más había amado en su vida.

-¡¡¡Dime la verdad!- Exigió el moreno.

-No tengo una- Mintió descaradamente la pelirroja, como le podría decir lo que iba pasar si seguían juntos, esa no era una posibilidad.

-Ginny eres una pésima mentirosa, hay una verdad y una razón lo veo en tus ojos- Aseguro el moreno mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, rompiendo el corazón de Ginny.

-No te hagas esto, vete- Pidió la pelirroja, intentando esconder el dolor de su decisión.

-¡¡No me voy a ir sin una explicación!- Sentencio el brujo perdiendo el control.

-¡¡¡Vete, por favor!- Pidió más fuerte la pelirroja, Harry se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

-¡¡¡DIME LA MALDITA VERDAD!- Pidió el moreno mientras la sacudía -¡¡¡¿HAY OTRO? ES OTRO!-

-¡¡¡HARRY SUÉLTAME!- Grito la pelirroja recordando como la había sacado de su casa y la había alejado de su hija, y una imperiosa necesidad de lastimarlo la invadió

-QUIERES LA MADITA VERDAD, PUES AQUÍ VA- Aseguro la bruja soltándose de Harry –YA NO TE AMO- Ginny al escuchar las palabras que había pronunciado inmediatamente puso sus manos en su boca, pero el daño estaba hecho Harry se dejo caer en la cama, intentando procesar lo que había escuchado.

-Dime que es mentira- Pidió en un hilo de voz, el moreno, intentando contener su llanto. Ginny no sabia que decir, por que era verdad lo que había dicho ya no lo amaba.

-Lo siento… hay cosas que no tienen una explicación lógica, y esto simplemente paso- Dijo la pelirroja, intentando no herir más a Harry, pero era conciente que tras cada palabra era una puñalada para el.

-Yo te amo, yo veía mi futuro a tu lado, para mi no existe la vida sin ti- Le explico el moreno, refugiando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Que casualidad, yo ya lo vi, y no fue agradable- Comento más para si, que para Harry pero este la escucho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto levantando el rostro.

-Harry ya se acabo nosotros, ahora somos de nuevo tu y yo, por separado, es lo mejor- Explico la pelirroja, muy triste.

-¿Qué voy hacer sin ti?- Pregunto mirando por primera vez a los ojos de Ginny.

-Harry allí afuera hay una mujer maravillosa, que te va amar y tu vas amar muchísimo más que a mi, van hacer almas gemelas, solo tienes que estar muy atento, y cuando se encuentren me vas a agradecerme haber tomado esta decisión, ya veras- Le dijo con una triste sonrisa la pelirroja, pensando inevitablemente en Hermione, el brujo se levanto.

-Tengo que irme es tarde- Comento el brujo girándose para salir –Siempre voy a estar para ti, no lo olvides- Y salio chocándose en la entrada con Ron, que iba a visitar a su hermana. Ron entro y cerro la puerta de la enfermería, acercándose hasta donde su hermana y sentándose donde minutos antes estaba Harry. Se vieron por unos segundos, hasta que Ginny se intento levantar.

-Voy a buscarlo decirle que era una broma… Lily no tiene por que pagar las consecuencias- Intentándose levantar, pero Ron se detuvo con un abrazo.

-Lily no era de este mundo… yo también la voy a extrañar- Aseguro Ron, mientras Ginny lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza para ahogar su llanto, que salía desde el alma.

-Dime que hice lo correcto, que vamos a salvar… muchas vidas- Pidió en un suspiro la pelirroja mientras seguía llorando, Ron la separo un poco de el.

-Ginny, aun hay cosas buenas que podemos hacer que pasen- Recordó el brujo, con una sonrisa.

-Ha así ¿Cómo que?- Pregunto Ginny, irónicamente.

-Como salvar a Sirius, el fue un apoyo incondicional, es hora de pagarle salvándolo acá, el ministerio no va a tener razones, para atacar al los ciudadanos, la guerra solo será contra Voldemort, además ahora hay menos posibilidades de que el gane- Comento el pelirrojo, Ginny se fijo que tenia los ojos rojos, debía haber estado llorando.

-¿Ron que paso con Hermione?- Pregunto suspicazmente la pelirroja.

-Lo que tenia que pasar, con el dolor de mi alma, por que Dios sabe que yo aun amo a esa mujer, termine con ella- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo fue?- Pregunto la pelirroja sabiendo que la única forma de expulsar el dolor era compartiéndolo.

**..:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:.. **

-¿Ron como sigues?- Pregunto la castaña acercándose hasta donde se encontraba sentado el pelirrojo.

-Bien- Respondió, el pelirrojo.

-¿Que pasa? después de lo que paso en el pasillo estas muy raro- Comento la castaña sentándose en el regazo de Ron.

-Hermione, tu sabes que yo valoro mucho nuestras amistad y haría lo que fuera por no perderla- Comento el pelirrojo, ante la mirada expectante de la bruja.

-Si, ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso ahora?- Pregunto sin entender sintiendo una extraña punzada en el corazón, algo iba a pasar aunque no sabia bien que era.

-Hermione… creo… que… nuestra… oportunidad ya paso- Dijo el brujo manteniendo laminada firme en la castaña.

-No entiendo- Comento la castaña levantándose.

-Es más sencillo de lo que parece, nosotros no podemos seguir juntos- Sintetizo el pelirrojo también poniéndose de pie.

-¿Me estas terminando?- Pregunto concretamente la castaña totalmente desconcertada.

-Si- Respondió calmadamente el brujo –Es por el bien de los dos- Concluyo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero la mano de Hermione lo detuvo con una fuerza extraordinaria.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto con la cabeza hacia abajo, pero la voz firme.

-Por que te amo tanto, que quiero que seas feliz, así no sea a mi lado- Argumento el pelirrojo, sin cambiar de posición.

-¿No ves… Que mi… felicidad… eres tu?- Pregunto pausadamente mientras algunas lagrimas caían al suelo.

-Créeme que no… allí afuera hay otra persona que te va hacer realmente feliz, como yo nunca pude- Respondió, el pelirrojo mientras un nudo se instalaba en su garganta.

-Ron, nadie en este mundo me puede hacer más feliz… que tu- Contraataco la castaña que por primeras vez dejaba sentir su voz hecha un hilo.

-No nos engañemos… después de un tiempo te vas a dar cuenta que hay personas que valen la pena más que yo… y es que hay gente con la que no puedo ni quiero competir para estar a tu lado- Acepto tristemente el pelirrojo sintiendo más grande ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar claramente.

-No puedo manejar el futuro, no se que nos depara, pero soy dueña de mi presente… y quiero vivirlo contigo, no me puedes juzgar por un futuro que no conocemos- Argumento la castaña girándose para quedar de frente de Ron y se acerco lentamente a el.

-No… me hagas esto… por favor- Pidió en un hilo de voz, Ron mientras Hermione se acercaba a su boca, y dulcemente unió sus labios con los de el, fue inevitable para el pelirrojo corresponderle aun la amaba mucho, pero la sola idea de saber que su destino era Harry y no el, le dio fuerzas para separarse de ella –Me voy-

-¿Que tengo que hacer para que no te vayas?- Pregunto por primera vez con la cabeza en alto dejando ver su rostro bañado por las lagrimas.

-Siempre… vamos hacer… amigos… siempre que me necesites… voy a estar para ti- Respondió el pelirrojo con bastante dificultad.

-¡¡¡Yo no quiero tu amistad quiero tu amor!- Indicó la castaña en un alto volumen de voz -¡¡¡Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, no nos hagas esto, tu también sufres, no lo hagas no me dejes!- Pidió algo desesperada la bruja, sin saber que más decir. Ron se acerco lentamente hacia la bruja, y la tomo del mentón y le dio un suave y apasionado beso de amor.

-Te amo tanto que moriría por ti… si hago esto, es por tu bien, jamás te haría daño- Le susurro en el oído y se alejo sin más hasta salir de habitación, dejando a su paso una Hermione destrozada y con millones de preguntas, que no pudo decir, el llanto no le permitió hablar más.

**..:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:.. **

-Eso fue lo que paso, no entiendo… me engaño… se acostó con mi mejor amigo… y sin embargo la sigo amando como un tonto- Razono graciosamente el pelirrojo, con una triste sonrisa.

-Es verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero que se le va hacer, el tiempo cura todo y lo que no cura lo hunde tan profundo, para que no vuelva a salir- Alentó con una sonrisa sincera la bruja.

-¿Crees que mañana cuando despertemos a este nuevo mundo, nos arrepentiremos de lo que hicimos hoy?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Pregunto Ginny.

-No se que es lo correcto- Explico el pelirrojo.

-Pues ya es mañana, y yo tampoco me eh arrepentido, así que tal vez no lo hagamos- Concluyo la pelirroja viendo hacia la venta pensando en todas las cosas malas que habían evitado, ahora las personas que amaban realmente serian felices.

Los días en Hogwarts fueron un poco amargos para los hermanos Weasley, ya que Harry no le hablaba a Ginny y Hermione no le hablaba a Ron, y como ahora la castaña y el moreno se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos Ron en clases se hacia solo así que la situación era bastante incomoda.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor solo faltaba una semana para que se acabara las clases todos estaban muy emocionados.

-¿Cómo dormiste hoy hermanita?- Pregunto Ron saludando a Ginny que se había sentado a su lado para desayunar.

-Como todas las noches, pésimo, aun sigo escuchando el llanto de Lily, y es inevitable levantarme a consolarla- Le dijo en voz baja la pelirroja solo para que Ron escuchara.

-Ginny desde que regresamos escuchas a Lily, tienes que hacer algo ya vamos casi dos meses, me preocupas- Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo.

-Lo se, solo que… creo que mi mente se niega a asumir que ya no soy mama, que Lily no era de este mundo- Dijo entrecortadamente la bruja mientras sentía como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, era demasiado dura esa realidad, ver que todos eran felices y que los únicos que habían perdido, eran ellos, era una idea que la intoxicaba –Sabes recuerdo perfectamente los ojos de mi niña, su cabellito, sus dulces deditos de los pies, pero me cuesta recordar que alguna vez fui realmente feliz, y ahora siento que ya perdí mi oportunidad de serlo-

-Se que siente, me pasa lo mismo, creo que como ya fui feliz, jamás lo volveré hacerlo- Agrego el pelirrojo mientras de reojo veía a Hermione y Harry que ahora eran los amigos inseparables -¿Me pregunto si realmente pudimos liberar el alma de Klopstock? ¿Realmente pudimos salvar a nuestra familia?-

-Creo que si, a pesar que la felicidad que no aparece me siento… en paz- Dijo la pelirroja con total convicción.

-Hoy viene Lupin- Recordó el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo le vas a decir lo de Sirius sin decirle la verdad?- Pregunto la bruja.

-Simple, ya que tengo algo de profeta, le diré que lo soñé, y que investigue y encontré que pude ser verdad y que no perdemos nada en intentarlo- Explico el brujo, que desde su "regreso" no sonreía como antes siempre eran sonrisas triste más de resignación que de verdadera felicidad.

-Muy inteligente- Felicito la pelirroja, tomando un gran trago de café, para poder mantenerse despierta el resto del día.

-Sabes, es muy curioso, aunque aun estamos en el colegio, yo ya no me siento un niño, aun no entiendo como podemos recordar lo que paso, si supuestamente nunca viajamos- Se cuestiono Ron. Buscando la respuesta a esa paradoja le había robado muchas noches, pero aun no había respuesta.

-Supongo que ese es nuestro castigo, saber la verdad, ese fue el precio que pagamos por salvar el mundo… perderlo todo- Razono la pelirroja que le pasaba igual que su hermano, ella no se sentía más una adolescente con expectativas de la vida, más bien se sentía como una vieja que ya no tenia más que vivir, por que ya lo había vivido todo –Al fin y al cabo ese fue el precio que pago Klopstock, por salvar a los que amaba… renunciar a ellos-

-Pero no todo es malo, hay muchas cosas buenas que saldrán de saber la verdad- Alentó Ron al notar que otra vez se estaban deprimiendo, por que desde que regresaron se deprimían con mucha facilidad, era algo inevitable.

-Si, salvar a Sirius, que el papá de Luna no va desaparecer, que no va existir una rebelión contra el ministerio, que familias inocentes no van a pagar el precio de una guerra sin sentido- Pensó la pelirroja.

-No me refería a eso- Aclaro el pelirrojo.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Si hubiéramos olvidado lo que paso, no recordaría, que eres mi mejor amiga, en todo el mundo, eso fue lo mejor que saque tu amistad, jamás volveré a sentirme solo, por se que cuento contigo- Dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, que se le habían aguado los ojos.

-Gracias, por todo- Fue lo único que pudo decir, sin que la voz le temblara.

Rápidamente paso el tiempo y sin darse cuenta ese día por lo menos Ron se despediría para siempre de Hogwarts, y tristemente sin sus amigos de toda la vida. Los hermanos Weasley ya habían hablado con Lupin y habían preparado la expedición al ministerio para salvar a Sirius, con la diferencia que esta vez estaban preparados para evitar que los atacaran, para no tener que buscar la sangre de unicornio, Ginny en esta ocasión los acompañaría, y después cumpliría su promesa de buscar a Voldemort.

La misión fue todo un excito ya que esta vez Ron no fue solo si no con su hermana y Lupin, todos estaban muy sorprendidos de constatar de que lo que Ron decía era verdad, pero sin embargo eso no ayudo para que volviera hacer amigo de Harry y Hermione, pero eso no le importaba había pagado todo el apoyo que Sirius le había brindado en el futuro no solo a el, si no también a Ginny.

Ahora solo quedaba cumplir con la promesa que Ginny había realizado a Voldemort, y aunque Ron le había insistió que no lo hiciera ella se negó rotundamente a fallar a su palabra.

-Me siento un poco mal, al saber donde se esconde Voldemort y no decirlo- Comento Ron mientras caminaban junto a Ginny por un bosque muy oscuro, con mucha maleza que sumada ala neblina dificultaba la visibilidad, mas allá de un metro.

-Si lo hubiéramos dicho tendríamos que explicar como lo sabemos, es peor el remedio que la enfermedad- Señalo la pelirroja, caminando rápidamente –Estamos cerca hay que estar muy atentos- ron solo afirmo y empuñando la varita con su mano derecha caminaban, sigilosamente para no ser descubiertos, pero la el área estaba también custodiada que un mortifago los descubrió y tenia que ser el peor de todo, según ellos.

-Pero si son los hermanos Weasley- Dijo la fría voz, de su ex –profesor de DCO –Esto es muy peligroso… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Snape, los hermanos solo se miraron.

-Vinimos hablar con Voldemort- Respondió firmemente Ron apretando más su varita.

-¿Y por que mi señor nos recibiría?- Pregunto con su tono irónico.

-Por que nos esta esperando, simplemente que decidimos adelantar la cita- Respondió Ginny, que por alguna extraña razón no tenia miedo, sabia que si le tocaba enfrentarse, ganaría, tenia el conocimiento y la experiencia.

-Les creo, ¿Alguien más viene con ustedes?- Pregunto Snape, los dos hermanos negaron con la cabeza -¿Seguro que Potter no los acompaña?- Reitero la pregunta el brujo.

-No se preocupe, nadie nos acompaña y nadie sabe que estamos aquí- Respondió pero al ver la sonrisa de Snape decidió añadir algo más –Pero no se preocupe, si nos arriesgamos a venir solos, es que nos sabemos defender muy bien-

-¿A si?- Cuestión Snape.

-Si, yo aprendí del mejor- Respondió Ginny, recordando que todo lo que sabia de magia se lo había enseñado el mismo Voldemort por eso estaba tan tranquila.

-¿Y quienes el mejor para usted?- Pregunto el brujo.

-Si le digo no me lo creerla- Respondió con una malévola sonrisa digna de Ginevra -¿Vamos?-

-Por supuesto, vamos, pero póngase sus capas, no queremos llamar la atención- Los hermanos asintieron se y cubrieron sus rostros con las capas, y caminaron unos 10metrosmáshasta llegar ala gran mansión donde se ocultaban. Entraron en hermoso lobby finamente decorado, al instante Ginny reconoció el gusto de Voldemort –Espéreme aquí- al instante Snape se perdió entre los pasillos.

Camino un largo trecho hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de mármol, grabados con unos símbolos extraños, Snape toco tres veces, y una voz en el interior le dio el paso.

-¿Qué pasa Severus?- Pregunto algo molesto Voldemort.

-Mi señor, en el lobby están los hermanos Weasley, dicen que tenían una cita con usted, y que decidieron adelantarla- Explico el brujo con la mirada el suelo y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada en un acto de reverencia. Voldemort se quedo unos minutos callado hasta que salio de shock de la noticia.

-Hágalos pasar, inmediatamente, y espero su discreción sobre esta reunión- Dijo el brujo, haciendo bastante énfasis en las ultimas palabras. Tras unos minutos los dos hermanos Weasley entraron por las grandes puertas de la gran habitación –Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada- Saludo el brujo acercándose a Ginny –Severus, que nadie nos moleste- Snape afirmo muy sorprendido por la actitud de su señor, no entendió porque los recibía así, pero prefirió guardar sus preguntas para después, marchándose de la habitación y cerrando las puertas a su paso.

-Gracias por la calurosa bienvenida- dijo Ginny, que se sentía en confianza.

-¿A que debo el honor de su visita? Pensé que nos veríamos dentro de una semana- Dijo el brujo sentándose en una silla que parecía más el trono de un rey.

-Si, pero hubo un cambio de planes- Explico la pelirroja -¿Cree que mi hermano podría esperarnos en alguna parte? Lo que tenemos que hablar solo nos corresponde a nosotros- Señalo la pelirroja. Ron solo miro a su hermana diciéndole que no la iba a dejar sola, pero esta lo tranquilizo de igual manera.

-Por supuesto, la puerta que hay detrás mió conduce a mi estudio privado, ahí pude esperarla- Ron miro por ultima vez a su hermana y entro al estudio, tenia que confiar en ella –Ahora estamos solos-

-Bueno, supongo que si me conoce es que también recibió una visita del futuro- Se aventuro a afirmar la bruja.

-Si, pero me dijo que usted no lo sabia, que se enteraría años después- Argumento el brujo.

-Si ese era el plan, pero ahora todo cambio, y el futuro que le contaron, ya no va a suceder- Aclaro la pelirroja.

-¿Pero se va arriesgar a que Potter le quite a su hija? Por que usted ya debe estar embarazada- dijo el brujo con una firme convicción. Ginny bajo la cabeza sintiendo como una punzada en el corazón de solo pensar en que Lily, ya no existiría.

-Se equivoca, ya no estoy embarazada, y nunca lo voy a estar, por que Harry y yo terminamos- explico la pelirroja con algo de tristeza.

-Así, que si no están juntos, no va haber traición, y si no hay traición, usted no se unirá a mi- Concluyo el brujo, bajando la cabeza.

-Lamento mucho que ahora tenga más posibilidades de perder- Dijo con sinceridad la pelirroja.

-Esto no es por la guerra, si no por que cuando me mostraron el futuro… usted iba hacer lo único bueno que eh tenido en toda mi vida, gracias a usted iba a tener una verdadera familia, esto no es solo poder, era realmente llegar a ser feliz, a tener todo lo que la vida me robo, y ahora inexplicablemente vuelvo a perder- Confeso, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo -¿Así que la volveré a ver en la batalla final?-

-No, creo que esta es la ultima vez que no veremos, decidí no entrar en la guerra, cuando salga del colegio me iré muy lejos de todo esto-Le contó la pelirroja sintió una tristeza enorme por que jamás lo volvería a ver. Voldemort se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Ginny para que también lo hiciera.

-Hasta nunca señorita Weasley- Ginny tomo la mano y la estrecho fuertemente y sin poder evitarlo se acerco más aquel hombre y lo beso como nunca en su vida había besado a alguien, ese beso era un hola, y un adiós que no perdonaba, implacable como eran todas la despedidas. Después de unos minutos se separaron y Ginny camino hacia la puerta del estudio.

-Hasta nunca Tom- Dijo casi ineludible, y sin más se fue, dejando todo una historia, que pudo ser… pero que jamás seria, se marcho con la tristeza de un adiós y con la satisfacción de haber hecho lo correcto, aunque aun doliera mucho su decisión.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Notas de autora: **

**Pues les cuento que el próximo cap será el último, así es el gran final de esta historia, siempre quise con esta historia hacerlos pensar que todas nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, y aunque no se vean los resultados ahora se verán en el futuro.**

**Espero que este cap les haya gustado. Gracias de verdad a todos por seguir esta historia. **

**Olga (Bueno creo que tu pregunta fue contestada, ahora solo nos queda saber como quedara el futuro con esas nuevas decisiones. Gracias por seguir la historia)**

**Hermy Evans (De que logaron cambiar algo lo lograron. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**Alely (Bueno espero haberte dado algo de gusto con este cap. Gracias por seguir la historia)**

**CrazySiriemBlack (Ese es el plan de este ff sorprender a todos con cada cap, para que el final sea tan impactante como inesperado. Gracias por Seguir la historia) **

**Eyvie HP (Bueno quiero advertirte que con esta historia nada va a quedar como antes, cuando uno sabe la verdad puede llegar a perdonar, pero olvidar es otra cosa. Gracias por seguir la historia)**

**Harrymaniatica (Espero haber resuelto algo del suspenso. Gracias por leer la historia)**

**Nimue-Tarrazo (Espero haber contestado tu pregunta ahora solo nos queda el final. Gracias por seguir la historia) **


	16. Capitulo Final: Alles in deiner Stelle

**.:UNSERE ZUKUNFT (Los crímenes de la desilusión):.**

**Capitulo Final: Alles in deiner Stelle… **

Los meses pasaron y así sin más los años, Ginny cumplió su palabra y apenas salio de Hogwarts se fue a Suiza a estudiarmedí magia, después de algunos años de carrera se fue a vivir al sureste de ese país, muy cerca al monte Matterhorn, donde poseía una cabaña en la cual atendía a los lugareños. Ginny sabia de la guerra en Inglaterra lo poco que le podía contar Ron ya que las comunicaciones estaban intervenidas, no podían hablar con tranquilidad, y desde que el pelirrojo se había vuelto auror, ya ni siquiera podía viajar a verla, así que solo se mantenían en contacto con las pocas cartas que se enviaban.

Tras toda la historia de su penúltimo año en el colegio de magia, Ginny jamás había intentado tener otra relación sentimental se había concentrado en su trabajo al igual que Ron. Todo para ellos les había cambiado nada quedaba de aquella vida perfecta que alguna vez tuvieron, ahora simplemente sobrevivían.

Por otra parte, Harry y Hermione mantenían su amistad, pero ellos tampoco habían intentado establecer otra relación, aun el desamor vivido era su compañía.

Ginny después de un largo día de atender varios pacientes, la pelirroja decidió sentarse en el pórtico de su cabaña y con una taza caliente de café para ver el hermoso paisaje que se exponía frente a ella. Al girarse para dejar la taza vio un sobre que se encontraba a los pies de la puerta, se levanto y lo tomo y volvió a sentarse, la carta era de su hermano, con algo de torpeza la abrió.

"_Querida Ginny:_

"_Espero que estés bien. Te escribo para contarte que por fin después de casi seis años de guerra continua, por fin Harry acabo con Voldemort. _

Por alguna extraña razón la pelirroja sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón al saber que Voldemort había muerto, y sus ojos en un acto más allá de sus fuerzas se cristalizaron, pero quiso ignorar ese sentimiento y continúo leyendo.

"_Fue una muy fuerte batalla, pero no te preocupes todos estamos bien, bueno Harry aun esta en el hospital pero el medí mago dice que pronto saldrá. Por otra parte mis papás aun preguntan cuando vas a regresar a casa, nos haces mucha falta, además Sirius y Luna te mandan muchas saludes. _

"_Pero la verdad la razón de mi carta es quiero informarte que en estos días voy a estar visitándote para contarte con lujo de detalles toda la guerra, y además te tengo una noticia, una decisión, un regalo, y tres opciones, así que espero pronto poder estar allí, sin más me despido._

"_Con un caluroso abrazo Ron W." _

Ginny apretó fuertemente la carta contra si, le hacia muy feliz la sola idea de ver a su hermano hacia más de tres años que no lo hacia y era inevitable que la alegrara, pero fue inevitable pensar cual era esa sorpresas con las que Ron iba a llegar. Duro la ultimas dos noches pensando en eso, era agradable tener otra cosa en la cabeza, ya que desde Hogwarts, sufría de un severo insomnio que no la dejaba descansar, ya que siempre en las noches escuchaba el llanto de Lily, y aunque ya había pasado seis años desde aquella ultima noche en la que vio, la llevaba en su alma y era muy conciente de que jamás la olvidaría.

La pelirroja se encontraba como casi siempre sentada en el pórtico de su cabaña admirando la noche, que se imponía con una hermosa luna llena que salía detrás del monte Matterhorn.

-Es demasiado hermoso que hasta duele ¿No crees?- Dijo el pelirrojo desde la cerca de la cabaña soltando la maleta, la pelirroja se levanto y salio corriendo para abrazarlo, y los dos por varios minutos se abrazaron como si hubieran pasado mil años de no verse.

-Te extrañe mucho- Dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el abrazo y casi sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, esas mismas lagrimas que hace dos días querían salir.

-Yo también no hay que llorar- Le dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un pañuelo, y se lo ofrecía. Ginny se quedo viendo a su hermano, estaba muy diferente, tenía la barba de una semana, y se veía más grande, más maduro pero eso era lógico ya ellos habían vivido el doble que el resto de sus amigos.

-Te ves diferente- Dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaban para entrar en la casa.

-Tu también, el cabello corto te luce, siempre lo pensé- Dijo Ron viendo que Ginny tenia el cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros y con un capul abierto por la mitad que le daba un aire fresco.

-Si la verdad quise unir algo de Ginevra pero ponerle un toque mió- Comento mientras entraban a la sala y Ron descargaba la maleta y se sentaba -¿Quieres algo de comer o tomar?-

-No, estoy bien así ¿Cuéntame que has hecho?- Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras la pelirroja se sentaba frente a este.

-Nada… trabajar… ya sabes, yo no eh hecho nada pero usted si tiene mucho que contarme, quiero saber todo sobre la batalla final- Alentó la pelirroja con mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno, después de buscar por muchos años por fin uno de nuestros infiltrados pudo decirnos donde se estaba escondiendo Voldemort, había cambiado mucho de guarida, pero apenas supimos, Scrimgeour ordeno la invasión, y fuimos para allí- Contaba el pelirrojo.

-¿Quiénes fueron?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Fuimos… obvio Harry, Lupin, Sirius, Luna, Neville, Tonks, Hermione y yo- Señalo el pelirrojo, revisando si ninguno se le había olvidado.

-¿Por qué tan poquitos?- Pregunto nuevamente la bruja.

-Por que era una misión Express y además ninguno de nosotros esperaba encontrar a Voldemort allí, ya se nos había escapado muchas veces, y pensamos que esta no seria diferente, pero vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos- Explico Ron con su inigualable gracia.

-Por que si estaba allí- Se aventuro a decir la bruja.

-No solo por eso, si no por que nos estaba esperando y después todo lo que paso fue muy extraño hasta podría decir sorprendente….- Recordó el pelirrojo.

**..:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:.. **

-Bienvenidos, a mi hogar- Dijo la voz fría de Voldemort, que se encontraba sentado en una silla al final de la habitación, estaba totalmente cubierto por una túnica no se veía nada parecía un dementor, solo que se podían ver su zapatos.

-Raro que esta vez no hayas huido- Dijo retadoramente Harry caminado hacia el frente.

-Solo me estaba preparando, quiero ofrecerte una batalla digna del niño que vivió- Comento Voldemort levantándose de la silla.

-¿Ahora si estas listo para enfrentar tu destino?- Pregunto altaneramente el moreno quedando a unos pocos pasos de el mago oscuro.

-Yo estoy totalmente listo ¿Y tu?- Pregunto Voldemort acercándose más a Harry.

-Desde que nací- Afirmo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Por que después de hoy, ya no habrá guerra, hoy solo ganara uno de los dos, y algo me dice que voy a hacer yo- Afirmo con total convicción, el brujo, mirando a los otros brujos que se encontraban listos para atacar –Que placer tenerlo aquí sr. Weasley me encantaría que la batalla fuera con usted, pero ya ve, el destino nunca nos quiso enfrentar- Comento con un toque de alegría el brujo, Harry solo se giro para ver la cara de Ron, que sonreía ampliamente.

-Que lastima, pero no se preocupe Harry le dará una buena batalla- Respondió Ron pensando que ese hombre en alguna vez hizo feliz a su hermana.

-Lo se, me le da un caluroso saludo a su hermana y dígale que nos veremos pronto- Dijo Voldemort, ante la cara atónita de todos que no entendían para nada la conversación, daba la impresión de dos viejos amigos que se reencontraban.

-¿De que hablan?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Es que cuando gane, solo quedaran familias como las del sr. Weasley- Respondió Voldemort para cubrir la verdad.

-De sangre pura- Respondió Hermione.

-Si, pero no hablemos más es hora de luchar- Anuncio Voldemort empuñando su varita directamente al pecho de Harry, al mismo tiempo el moreno levanto la varita mientras entraban varios mortifagos para defender a su amo.

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse para ayudar a Harry ni a Voldemort prácticamente los habían dejado solos en la habitación, a excepción de Ron que luchaba a unos pocos metros de la batalla principal con Malfoy.

Ron fácilmente pudo neutralizar a Malfoy ya que gracias a su "doble experiencia "en la vida, con un simple hechizo a aturdidor lo venció, al invocar una cuerda para que Malfoy no escapara, Ron se giro para ver como una fuerte luz emanaba de la batalla principal.

Un círculo luminoso rodeaba a Voldemort donde giraban los seis horcrux destruidos mientras las varitas de Harry el señor tenebroso se conectaban. Poco a poco del centro de la unión de las varitas comenzaba a salir una fuerte luz rojiza, que comenzó a envolver a Voldemort, como si creara una armadura protectora, pero esta misma luz comenzó a encenderse con llamas de fuego en ese momento Harry soltó la varita pero esta tenia vida propia y no dejaba el contacto con la otra.

-¡¡¡¡Harry ven, algo va a pasar!- Grito Ron al ver como se intensificaba el fuego. Harry sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ron de repente unos gritos de dolor comenzaron a salir de la esfera en la que estaba envuelta Voldemort, uno a uno de los horcruxes destruidos comenzaron a desintegrarse, con una explosión de luces, casi al instante de destruirse el ultimo horcrux encontrado, el pecho del Voldemort se ilumino y una luz salio de este dejando caer al suelo el cuerpo mientras la luz se extinguía por el fuego que envolvió todo, hasta que con una gran explosión que cegó a Ron y Harry por unos minutos; todo acabo.

El primero que pudo ver fue Ron que vio hacia el lugar que minutos antes se encontraba Voldemort, pero no había nada solo el suelo quemado nada más, en ese momento Harry cayó al suelo inconciente.

**..:..:..:..FLASHBACK..:..:..:.. **

-Si es muy raro, el estaba tan seguro de ganar… no entiendo- Dijo Ginny después de escuchar la historia.

-Si pero ya murió, así que ya no veo razón para que te quedes aquí, es hora de volver- Le anuncio Ron, en un tono muy serio.

-Yo no salí de Londres por la guerra, si no por todo lo que paso- Señalo la bruja.

-Yo jamás eh pensado que hayas huido de Londres por la guerra, lo que digo es que la dejaste por Voldemort- Se aventuro a decir Ron.

-No te voy a mentir, me asustaba la sola idea de que si caí una vez en sus brazos, por que no se iba a volver a repetir… pero si elijo quedarme es por que toda mi vida esta aquí- Explico la pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno, aquí tengo algo que puede cambiar esa decisión- Ron se acerco a la su maleta y comenzó a buscar algo en su interior -¿Re cuerdas que te dije que te tenia una noticia, una decisión, un regalo y tres opciones?- Pregunto el brujo.

-Claro, dime que tienes para mi- Pidió la pelirroja, Ron saco un paño azul oscuro que ocultaba algo pero no se veía.

-Pues… la noticia es que… Hermione esta embarazada… y se va casar este verano con Harry- Le confeso el brujo bajando la mirada y clavándola en sus manos. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esa noticia, se sentía muy feliz por ellos, pero en su interior le daba mucha envidia de que ellos pudieran ser felices y su historia terminara así.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eran novios?- Pregunto la pelirroja con una calma aterradora.

-Yo me entere el día en que Voldemort murió… Cuando pudimos abrir nuestros ojos, Hermione salio corriendo para auxiliar a Harry y lo beso y sin importarle que todos estábamos viendo lo beso, y allí todos nos enteramos que se amaban… era cuestión de tiempo que eso pasara, ellos eran el uno para el otro y además… ellos se habían unido mucho después de nuestros rompimientos… así que no me sorprende, estaba escrito- Concluyo el brujo intentándose convencer más a si mismo que a su hermana.

-¿Aun la amas?- Pregunto tímidamente la pelirroja.

-Como un loco, no tienes idea lo que me dolió verla besándose con Harry, pero era lo correcto ¿no?- Pregunto el pelirrojo con la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo de un tiempo mejor.

-Si, oye no me has dicho cual es la decisión- Recordó la pelirroja intentando cambiar de tema.

-Cierto… pues que voy a mudarme para Alemania, creo que mi destino esta allí- Anuncio con una triste sonrisa.

-Es un gran cambio muy al estilo Gottlieb Klopstock, les vas hacer mucha falta a mis papás, pero… si es lo que quieres yo te apoyo- Respondió la pelirroja con una sincera sonrisa.

-Si creo que para entender mi futuro tengo que entender mi pasado y ese esta en la tierra de Klopstock, me voy en una semana, antes de irme tengo que arreglar unas cosas en Londres y después partiré, y es aquí donde entra mi regalo- Dijo el brujo pasándole el paño azul que envolvía algo duro. Ginny quito con mucho cuidado el paño para descubrir algo que la dejo sin palabras.

-¿Cómo… como lo conseguiste?- Pregunto casi sin habla.

-No me lo robe, me lo regalo Scrimgeour, la verdad yo se lo pedí, pero como ellos no saben el valor de esto, me lo dio sin problemas- Explico el pelirrojo viendo muy detenidamente la carátula del Alte Tränke, de aquel libro que había cambiado sus vidas para siempre.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con el?- Pregunto muy sorprendida la pelirroja.

-Aquí entran las tres opciones, se que no eres feliz así que puedes; primero, puedes quemarlo y seguir con tu vida y haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado; segundo, puedes regresar y cambiar el futuro para que sea como debió haber sido y por ultimo puedes guardarlo para tus hijos, una urgencia, herencia Weasley no se, es tu decisión, pero la decisión que tomes me la harás saber antes de que yo viaje, no quiero que nada me tome por sorpresa ¿Qué piensas?- Pregunto el brujo tras dejar esa oportunidad que le ofreció a Ginny.

-No se que pensar, no quiero que mueras, pero tienes razón… no soy feliz- Confeso cabizbaja la pelirroja.

-Piénsalo, tienes una semana, creo que ahora hay que dormir, mañana parto temprano- comento el pelirrojo.

-¿No te vas a quedar más?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-No, necesitas tranquilidad para tomar la mejor decisión- Dijo el brujo tomando la maleta e ingreso en el interior de la casa dejando a Ginny llena de dudas.

El insomnio estaba enloqueciendo a la pelirroja, ya había pasado cinco días sin dormir sin contar los anteriores al regalo de Ron, no sabia que hacer su corazón le gritaba que regresara en el tiempo, pero su cabeza más sensata le ordenaba que quemara el libro, que así terminaría la tentación. El tiempo se le estaba acabando en tres días partía Ron no sabia que hacer, tenia todos los ingredientes para hacer el hechizo y cambiar todo, pero también tenia su chimenea encendida para en cualquier momento botar el Altle Tränke al fuego.

El café y la nicotina se habían vuelto es sus mejores amigos, no podía pasar más de quince minutos sin un cigarrillo en su boca, y una taza de café en su mano, se sentía mal, demasiado cansada como para seguir pensando, y de repente la solución llego como una iluminación.

-No voy a arruinarle la felicidad a nadie… lo mejor es terminar con mi dolor, ya lo intente una vez, con la diferencia que esta vez no fallare- Se dijo a si misma la pelirroja, pero el sonido de su timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, camino lentamente hacia la puerta le sorprendió lo temprano que era, eso significaba que había pasado otra noche sin dormir. Ginny abrió lentamente la puerta.

-Buenos días, ¿La srta. Weasley?- Pregunto el hombre que sostenía un enorme ramo de rosas.

-Soy yo ¿Qué quiere?- Pregunto la bruja.

-Entregarle estas rosas, son para usted- Anuncio el cartero -Parece que no tuvo muy buena noche ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto con voz queda el cartero viendo las enormes ojeras que poseía la pelirroja.

-Hace más de 11 años que no tengo una buena noche- Respondió con poco interés la pelirroja.

-No parece ser tan vieja como para no dormir hace once años- Dijo el cartero.

-Mis años no demuestran todo lo que eh vivido- Dijo la pelirroja pensando que aunque nadie lo supiera ella había vivido dos vidas, tomo la tarjeta de las flores, y la abrió y leyó detenidamente la nota.

"_Mira detenidamente; tu unicornio puede estar al frente y no te has dado cuenta, por que estas muy ocupada siendo infeliz" _

Ginny levanto la vista vio esos ojos cafés, que la habían hecho huir, que había pensado muertos, y que mágicamente tenia frente a ella.

-Te mande a decir que nos veríamos pronto- Dijo esa voz tan conocida para ella, e inevitablemente se lanzo a sus brazos y lo comenzó a besar con chispas de desesperación un toque de pasión y eso si una gran cantidad de amor.

-No… me importa… saber… como hiciste… para estar aquí… lo que me importa… es que estas aquí… conmigo- Dijo entre los besos la pelirroja llena de felicidad, tener a Tom frente a ella cambiaba todo y inexplicablemente ponía todo en su lugar, demostrándole que hay cosas que jamás se van a poder cambiar.

Habían pasado dos días de la llegada de Tom, Ginny no había dicho nada de la batalla final no quería saberlo y ahora esperaba a su hermano, temía su reacción pero aun más temía que esto fuera un sueño y que estuviera muerta como lo había pensado hacer.

-¿En que piensas Gin?- Pregunto Tom sentándose al lado de ella en el pórtico.

-Tengo miedo de que sea un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertare, para ver mi triste realidad- Confeso mirando como el sol se ponía en el horizonte del monte.

-Pues si es un sueño, creo que es mió por que nunca en mi vida eh sido tan feliz, como lo soy ahora- Le dijo el brujo con una sonrisa, Ginny se acerco y se fundieron en un dulce beso, hasta que alguien tocio ellos se separaron.

-¿Ron? Que gusto tenerte aquí- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- Pregunto muy sorprendido el pelirrojo, hace una semana su hermana estaba sola e infeliz, y ahora se veía como una mujer nueva. Tom se levanto y le ofreció su mano.

-¿Como esta Weasley?- Pregunto Tom con una sonrisa, Ron al escuchar su voz, se llevo sus manos a la boca no podía creer a la persona que tenia al frente.

-¡¡¡Por Dios! Usted estaba muerto yo… yo lo vi… ¿Ginny que es esto?- Pregunto Ron sin dar crédito a todo.

-Un milagro- Respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Eso no es una explicación yo necesito una de verdad, y la quiero ahora- Advirtió el pelirrojo.

-No se preocupe Weasley, ya le explico- Dijo Tom sentándose nuevamente.

-No me diga Weasley, al parecer vamos hacer familia dígame Ron- Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba frente a ellos.

-No es una gran historia solo busque la forma de recuperar mi alma, para estar al lado de Ginny- Dijo el brujo.

-Por eso le dijo a Harry que usted tenía el presentimiento que usted ganaría esta guerra- Recordó el pelirrojo –Pero cuente que fue lo que pasó-

-Descubrí que existía una forma de recuperar mi alma pero un mago poderoso tenia que ayudarme uniendo el poder de su varita con la mía… ni lo digan abuse de la buena voluntad de Potter y utilice su poder, así que en el momento en que las varitas se unieron se activo el poder para reconstruir mi alma, por esa razón los horcruxes volaban alrededor de mi y cada vez que uno desaparecía volvía ese pedazo de alma a mi, hasta que al final mi alma se reconstruyó en su totalidad- Explico, ante la mirada atenta de los hermanos Weasley.

-Pero no entiendo, el fuego lo envolvió y lo quemo ¿no?- Cuestiono Ron.

-No el fuego era una distracción a lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando, y cuando exploto todo yo con mis pocas fuerzas desaparecí, no es una gran historia pero es mi historia- Concluyo Tom.

-Bueno, Harry quería a Voldemort y usted se lo dio, no voy a meterme en eso- Anuncio el pelirrojo.

-Amor ¿Vas por algo de tomar?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Claro- Dijo el brujo levantándose y entrando en la casa.

-¿Qué piensas?- Pregunto Ginny tomando las manos de su hermano.

-En que este destino es muy loco, pero si eres feliz sabes que te apoyo- Dijo Ron aun muy sorprendido por toda la historia.

-No sabes, desde que Tom esta aquí, ya no sufro de insomnio, ya no escucho a Lily, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que dormí tan bien - Dijo la pelirroja después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Me dijiste que ya no la escuchabas, ¿Por que me mentiste?- Pregunto Ron con una cara indescifrable.

-Ya me había resignado que jamás me iba a curar, pero eso no importa ahora, quiero decirte que ya tome una decisión- Dijo la pelirroja para desviar el tema.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto Ron con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo.

-Voy a guardar el Altle Tränke, creo que nuestros hijos lo van a necesitar, será la herencia Weasley- Respondió con una sonrisa -¿En que piensas?- Pregunto leal ver a su hermano tan disperso.

-¿Cuál será mi futuro? Ósea digo, por que todos para bien o para mal, están terminando como debían, pero yo no tengo un futuro, ¿Qué va a pasar de mi?- Cuestiono el pelirrojo con cierto miedo.

-Hermanito, tu tienes el mejor futuro de todos, por que tu eres el único que lo vas a elegir, escríbete uno bueno, lo mereces- Alentó la pelirroja.

-Tienes razón, ahora todo lo que venga va hacer una sorpresa, como debe ser- Se convenció Ron con una sonrisa pensativa.

Los tres se encontraban en la sala, hablando del futuro que pudo ser y nunca fue ni seria.

-Lo más triste es que no hayan tenido los pantalones para decirnos que se amaban-Comento Ron, negando con la cabeza.

-Si, pero hay que abonarles algo, gracias a ellos yo se de magia, montones- Agrego la pelirroja.

-Claro si yo te enseñe, era lógico- Comento Tom, tomando la mano de Ginny.

-Si pero lo mejor es que ahora todo quedo en su lugar- Dijo Ron con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Algún día ustedes podrán perdonar a Potter y a la sangre… Granger, por la traición?- Pregunto Tom mirando a los dos hermanos.

-Yo ya los perdone, espero que algún día podamos ser amigos nuevamente- Contesto Ginny.

-Yo ya los perdone, pero creo que nunca podré ser amigos de ellos, aun duele que yo haya tenido que dejar a Hermione amándola tanto… creo que es una herida que siempre va doler- Comentó algo triste Ron, pero unos golpes en la puerta saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- Pregunto Tom a Ginny.

-No, pero de pronto es un paciente- Se aventuro a suponer la pelirroja que se levanto para abrir la puerta al hacerlo quedo en shock al ver las personas que estaban del otro lado -¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto la pelirroja con la boca totalmente abierta.

-Aquí también esta Ron ¿verdad?- Pregunto una mujer de ojos cafés, y de cabello castaño, que se encontraba acompañada de un hombre de tez blanca y ojos verdes.

-Si, pero nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar con ustedes- ataco la pelirroja, que en ese momento lo ultimo que quería era hablar con ellos.

-Ginny no venimos a pelear solo hablar, permítenos pasar- Pidió Harry con una tranquilidad extraña en el.

-No, váyanse… no hay nada de que hablar, ustedes son parte de un pasado, que realmente no quiero recordar- Argumento la pelirroja, en ese momento llego Tom que estaba preocupado por la demorada de la bruja.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el brujo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la pelirroja.

-Queremos hablar con Ron y Ginny, pero ella no quiere- Dijo Hermione, que involuntariamente pasaba sus manos por su vientre.

-Gin, deberías hablar con ellos- Sugirió Tom, la pelirroja se giro para verlo, mientras con sus ojos le preguntaba que era lo que pretendía –Es lo correcto- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Esta bien, sigan- Dijo Ginny mientras se corría para que pasaran. Los dos fueron conducidos por Tom hasta la sala donde Ron esperaba a su hermana, al verlos no pudo evitar ponerse de pie, mientras veía a su hermana.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Ron, mas sorprendido que enojado.

-Queremos hablar con ustedes- Dijo Harry que sostenía la mano de Hermione.

-Bueno yo los dejo, para que hablen a gusto- Dijo Tom saliendo de la sala, pero la mano de Ginny se lo impidió.

-No, tu te quedas, no hay nada que yo te oculte, y si ellos quieren hablar que lo hagan delante de ti- Dijo la pelirroja, Tom no se atrevió contradecir a la pelirroja y se sentó donde minutos antes estaba.

-Bueno, los escuchamos- Dijo Ron mientras con la mano los invitaba a sentarse, cosa que hicieron inmediatamente.

-Bueno como ustedes ya saben, en el verano Harry y yo nos vamos a casar, y queremos que ustedes estén ahí- Dijo la castaña.

-Si hubieran enviado una invitación con gusto vamos, no era necesario que vinieran- Dijo Ginny más tranquila, nunca hubiera imaginado que volver a verlos juntos le afectaría tanto, crea que ya los había perdonado, y así era pero… ver a Harry le recordaba a Lily y eso era algo que siempre iba a doler.

-La verdad no es eso, es que queremos preguntarles por que nos dejaron, tenemos que saber la verdad- Dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

-¿Es eso?- Confirmo Ron –Bueno, simple, por que habían otras personas, eso es todo- Respondió sin mucha atención el pelirrojo.

-¿Ósea que me engañaste?- Pregunto la castaña.

-No, tú me engañaste- Respondió con una media sonrisa Ron, ante la cara de sorpresa de todos.

-Eso es mentira, jamás te engañe- Se defendió la castaña.

-Mira Hermione, yo ya me canse de mentir así que seré sincero, tu me engañaste con mi mejor amigo, por eso te deje- Ginny no podía creer lo que su hermano estaba diciendo, pero lo iba apoyar.

-Eso es mentira; Hermione y yo nunca tuvimos nada hasta hace unos meses- contradijo el moreno, que no entendía las acusaciones.

-Es más complejo de lo que ustedes creen, yo sabia que ustedes se gustaban y que tarde o temprano nos engañarían, pero se que lo alcanzaste hacer de pensamiento- Dijo Ron, ante la sonrisa cómplice de Ginny, le sorprendida como había cambiado las cosas, dijo la verdad si revelar el fondo de esa verdad.

-Es verdad, pero ya han pasado seis años, y ahora que se acabo la guerra es hora de seguir adelante, me alegro mucho por su futuro bebe y por la boda, cuenten con que nosotros estaremos allí, como los amigos que fuimos, y que espero que volvamos a ser- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, para finalizar el tema y ofrecer una amistada que realmente sentía.

-Tienes razón no vale la pena discutir… estoy muy feliz- Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Ginny.

-Alles in deiner Stelle- Dijo Ron abrazando a Harry, como los amigos que siempre fueron.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunto Harry separándose de su amigo.

-¿Alles in deiner Stelle?- Se aseguro el pelirrojo, Harry afirmo con la cabeza –Significa, que todo esta en su lugar, es alemán- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa cómplice.

**.:.:.:.:.16 AÑOS DESPUES.:.:.:.:.**

-Gottlieb, así que tus herederos lo lograron… hicieron lo correcto- Dijo un hombre vestido de sastre negro con cabello corto rubio y extremadamente pálido.

-Jamás dude de ellos- Respondió el escritor que se encontraba sentado en una silla a las afueras de una enorme mansión.

-Pero el juego no termina aun- Dijo con algo de satisfacción el demonio.

-Dijiste que si ellos hacían lo correcto me dejarías libre a mí y a mi familia- Señalo el brujo.

-No; yo dije que si tus herederos no lo a ruinaban, yo nunca dije que me refería a ellos- Explico el demonio.

-Dijiste que la sexta generación- Reclamo el escritor.

-No, yo te dije que sabía que el único que podía abrir el libro era la sexta generación de tu familia, pero jamás dije que ellos eran la apuesta, la apuesta son sus hijos, ¿Pensé que había quedado claro?- Dijo el demonio fingiendo inocencia.

-Que mal perdedor eres- Dijo Klopstock, bajando la cabeza -¿Y ahora que?-

-Ahora realmente comienza el juego, y va hacer totalmente divertido- Dijo el demonio viendo en el interior de la casa. Allí se encontraban dos jovencitas no mayores de catorce años.

-Ely, ¿Recuérdame que hacemos aquí? Husmeando en la biblioteca de tu papá- Pregunto una rubia de ojos azules como el cielo, delgada y blanca con ademanes muy delicados dignos de una dama.

-Annette, solo quiero encontrar algo para divertirnos, mi papa tiene libros increíbles, y ahora que vas a estar conmigo en Hogwarts tenemos que llevar diversión- Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice la bruja de cabello rojo y ojos cafés.

-No se, si tío Tom o tía Ginny nos descubren no quiero imaginar el castigo- Dijo Annette, sentándose en el suelo, al hacerlo por el movimiento que hacia Ely en la estantería de los libros uno cayó en las piernas de la rubia. La brujita lo tomo y leyó la portada.

-Alte Tränke- Dijo en voz baja pero la pelirroja la escucho.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Ely bajando de la estantería.

-Este libro se cayó, es un libro de pociones y hechizos avanzados- Dijo la rubia, Ely tomo el libro entre sus manos y abrió el libro e intento leer algunas paginas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes no entiendo nada?- Pregunto la pelirroja sentándose al lado de Annette.

-Esta en alemán, y si recuerdas eh vivido toda mi vida allí, así que se leerlo, aunque este es un alemán muy antiguo- Dijo la rubia con mucho interés. Pero antes de que Ely digiera algo la puerta se abrió del estudio y entro un joven de unos quince años de cabello rojo.

-Mi mamá las esta buscando ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto el joven de ojos cafés.

-Nada solo buscábamos un lugar tranquilo- Dijo cortésmente la rubia poniéndose de pie.

-Liam, dile a mamá que ya vamos- Pidió Ely poniéndose también de pie.

-Yo no soy tu lechuza, dile tu- Dijo el brujo saliendo de la habitación.

-¡¡Grosero!- Grito la pelirroja –No soporto a mi hermano cada día esta más inaguantable-

-Tienes razón- Dijo la rubia guardando el libro en la maletita que tenia.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto muy sorprendida Ely, eso se podía esperar de ella, pero de su prima nunca.

-Lo guardo quiero leer haber de que se trata- Dijo la rubia saliendo de la biblioteca. Las dos caminaron hasta el comedor.

-Mamá ¿Por qué hay tantos platos?- Pregunto la pelirroja, una Ginny lago mayor pero igual de hermosa salio de la cocina, aun mantenía el cabello corto.

-Harry y su familia vienen hoy a comer para despedirlos a todos y por supuesto para darle la bienvenida Annette, ya que este será su primer año en Hogwarts- Respondió con una sonrisa la bruja.

-Gracias- Dijo dulcemente la rubia, en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Alguna hágame el favor de abrir la puerta- Pidió Ginny entrando en la cocina. Annette se dirige a la puerta mientras Ely se sentaba en el comedor.

-Buenas noches sres. Potter, sigan por favor- Saludo la rubia mientras con la mano indicaba que pasaran, atrás de Harry y Hermione se encontraban sus dos hijos James y Lily.

-Hola Annette, gusto en verte ¿Dónde esta tu papa?- Pregunto Harry.

-Esta con tío Tom en el jardín- Respondió la rubia, al escuchar Harry el nombre de Tom, puso una cara de pocos amigos, aun no comprendía por que le caía tan mal, pero había algo en el que hacia que el moreno no lo pasara, a pesar de los años. Harry y Hermione entraron.

-Hola James, hola Lily- Saludo Annette.

-Hola- Saludo en brujo entrando rápidamente en la casa con la cabeza baja.

-Últimamente esta más raro- Dijo Lily, una joven de catorce años con tez morena ojos verdes y cabello castaño –Que bien que ahora vamos a estar todas juntas- Dijo la castaña entrando, la rubia solo afirmo con la cabeza.

La comida se realizo normalmente, todos hablaban aunque Ron y Annette estaban muy cayados. Ron había vivido los últimos dieciséis años en Alemania allí había conocido a Gwen una mujer mitad bruja mitad ángel, una combinación extraña, al poco tiempo se casaron, fueron muy felices, hasta que en una misión ella fue asesinada, fue devastador para padre e hija, así que los dos decidieron dejar Alemania para volver a empezar en Londres, con sus amigos y familia.

La cena había termina dos horas antes y Annette se encontraba con Ely, las dos compartían la habitación, la rubia recordó el libro y lo saco de su maletita. Abrió el libro en cualquier página y leyó lo que descubrió la dejo sin respiración.

-No puede ser- Dijo en voz alta la brujita.

-¿Qué pasa Anne?- Pregunto algo asustada la pelirroja.

-Ely, este libro sirve para viajar en el tiempo ¿Sabes lo que significa?- Pregunto la rubia con sus ojos azules llenos de esperanza.

-¿Que podremos conocer a los dinosaurios?- Dijo la pelirroja.

-No- Respondió con algo de reproche -Que podré evitar que mi mamá muera, la podré salvar- Dijo con mucha ilusión la rubia, tomando el libro entre sus manos y apretándolo contra si, la pelirroja solo se quedo viendo tenia un extraño presentimiento, pero decidió dormir, el mañana traería las respuestas que necesitaba. Mientras que desde la ventana el demonio las miraba y sonreía.

-Esto será muy divertido- Se dijo a si mismo el demonio desapareciendo.

**FINITE INCANTATEM…?**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Gracias por dejarme compartir mi poca magia con ustedes, y hacer de esta historia, algo importante, no saben cual significa este final para mí y sobre todo poder compartirlo con todos ustedes, quienes siguieron fielmente la historia. Espero encontrarnos nuevamente en otra oportunidad.**

**Gracias. **

**Olga (Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Gracias por leer la historia) **

**Hermy Evans (Espero que te haya gustado el final de Ginny, no creo que existiera uno mejor para ella. Gracias por leer la historia) **

**Alely (Me alegro que la pareja H/Hr te guste aunque solo sea en esta historia. Gracias por leer la historia) **

**Nimue-Tarrazo (Si fue un sacrificio muy grande pero todos fueron recompensados. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**CrazySiriemBlack (Espero que el final te haya parecido digno de toda la historia, aunque sabia el final, me costo mucho escribirlo, espero que te guste en serio, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir la historia)**

**Harrymaniatica (Bueno espero que ahora te sientas mejor por Ron y Ginny. Gracias por leer la historia)**

**Blackmoonlady (Espero que el final haya llenado tus expectativas. Gracias por leer la historia)**

**Katryna13 (Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, anterior y espero que ese también te guste. Gracias por seguir la historia)**


End file.
